Looking to the Future
by jdub13899
Summary: Deadliest Catch - Just when Joelle thinks that things can't get any worse, she finds a light at the end of a tunnel in someone she least expected. Bad at this. Please R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

Eight-year-old Joelle Williams hid behind her door in the dark while she heard the pleading from her mother downstairs. Her younger four-year-old brother, Daniel, clung to her while she covered his ears from the nightmare she called their lives. She could hear her mother, Angie, pleading to her husband, Joelle and Daniel's father, to stop hitting her. Once again, he had come home drunk, and whenever he had too much to drink, he turned into an angry man, and always seemed to take it out on the rest of them. Joelle was only hoping that he would fall over and pass out before coming up the stairs after them.

Suddenly, everything was completely quiet downstairs. She couldn't hear her mother cry anymore, nor could she hear her father moving around. She held her breath, listening like a hawk for a sign of movement. She put her hand over her brothers mouth to dull out his sobs. She then heard his footsteps start on the stairs.

"Daniel, listen to me." She whispered quietly. "I need you to go down the fire ladder out the window and run. I need you to run to Kendra's house across the street and stay there. Do not come back until I come and get you. Okay?"

He nodded slowly.

Joelle quickly locked the closed door to her room, knowing it would only buy a little bit of time, since it wasn't hard to break into the room. She then ran to the window and pushed it open, and then threw the rope ladder out the window. She then helped her little brother into the window.

"Just take your time, just like we had practiced, and do not turn back. No matter what you hear, do NOT turn back. You got it?" She said.

He nodded, his hands gripping the top rung on the ladder with his small fingers.

"Now go."

She then heard her dad turn the handle on her door.

"Go!" She whispered loudly. She wanted to go with him, but couldn't. She wanted to save him. He didn't deserve to be hurt, and she knew if she stayed behind, her father wouldn't follow him. If she left too, he would go and get them both.

She stayed at the window and watched her brother climb down slowly. Her father was banging at the door, yelling profanities at the young child.

Once she saw her brother reach the ground, she ran from the window and hid in the closet. Just as she closed the door to the closet, she heard her father kick her bedroom door in.

"Where are you you little slut?" Larry, her father, yelled.

Joelle hid in the corner of her closet, wishing he would trip, fall, and then pass out. It was her only hope to get out of the pain that she was destined to get at this point. Unfortunately, she wasn't lucky this evening. She saw the door to her closet fly open and her father standing there, rage in his eyes, staring at her. He reached down, grabbed her by her long blond hair, and pulled her out of the closet. He put his hand around her neck and stared her down.

"You think you can hide from me you little bitch?" He yelled, and then threw her against the wall. Tears stung her eyes as the pain from the hit took over her body.

Joelle didn't scream once. She knew that there was no point in fighting it. It only made her father angrier. She let his fists hit her face, let him scream the words that no child should ever hear. She just kept praying to God that it would be over soon. Before she knew it, she blacked out.

"Daniel? What are you doing here?" Patti Wilkinson said when she opened the door. She immediately then saw the small little boy crying. He quickly ran to her and put his arms around her, shaking.

"What's going on?" she asked, kneeling down and putting her arms around him.

"Dad's drunk again." He managed to get out between sobs.

Patti looked across the street to the two-story house that he had come from. She could see the emergency fire ladder from the window, and shadows in the room it was coming out of.

"Daniel. I need you to tell me where you're mom is?"

"I don't know. She was screaming, and then it stopped."

Patti quickly picked up the little boy, shut the door, and locked it. She then ran to the phone and dialed 911.

"I need someone out here immediately. I am pretty sure that my neighbor is attacking his wife and daughter."

"And how do you know this ma'am?" The operator said.

"Their four-year-old son just showed up at my door crying and I can see shadows of someone hitting something."

"We're sending someone out immediately." She said.

Patti stayed on the phone, consoling the young boy who was still crying uncontrollably.

"It's okay Daniel. Help for your mom and sister are on their way."

Patti then heard footsteps behind her. She spun around nervously to see her eight-year-old daughter, Kendra, and five-year-old son, Collin, walking down the stairs.

"What are you two doing up?" She asked.

"We heard the door. What's going on?" Kendra asked.

"Nothing. Just come sit on the couch with me." She said, motioning for her two kids to join both her and Daniel, who was started to calm down a little.

"What's wrong with Daniel?" Kendra asked.

"Nothing. He just had a bad dream. Please, come sit and let's try to get some sleep."

` She could start to hear sirens in the background in a distance. She started to rock and could feel Daniel start to fall asleep.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kendra asked when she saw a police car stop in front of her best friend's house.

"I'll explain it all when you get a little older." She said. "But they are there to help Joelle and Angie right now."

"Help with what?" She asked, starting to go towards the window, but Patti quickly stopped her.

"Don't worry about that." She said.

Patti watched out the window as a few officers forced their way into the front door. A few moments later, she saw Larry being led from the house in handcuffs, barely able to stand up on his own. They put him in the back of a squad car and slam the door shut. She could still hear sirens coming from a distance, and was praying that she wouldn't see an ambulance, because then she knew that things were bad. She unfortunately did not get her wish, and saw a couple of ambulances show up.

"Kendra. I need you to keep an eye on Daniel and Collin. Can you do that for me?" By that time, both Collin and Daniel were sound asleep on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Kendra asked with a worried look on her face.

"I need to go and talk to them. I will be right back. I promise." Patti said. She then let herself out the front door and started to walk across the street. She looked around and couldn't believe her eyes. One of the police officers came up to her when he saw her crossing the street.

"We need you to stay back." He said.

"I have their son at my place. I was the one who called it in. Please, let me know what happened."

The cop sighed, and she could tell by the look on his face that things were bad.

"Please don't tell me their dead."

"Their not dead, but it's not good." He said.

She then saw a stretcher with Angie on it, covered in blood. She gasped at the sight of her best friend unconscious on the stretcher. Once she was in the ambulance, it sped away quickly. She then, out of the corner of her eye, saw another stretcher come out. On it laid the small eight-year-old, who also was beaten unconscious, laying there black and blue and covered in blood as well.

"What hospital are you taking them?" Patti managed to get out.

"Regions Hospital," The officer said to her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Can we ask you some questions?" The officer asked. "It will help the case against Mr. Williams, even though we caught him in the act."

"The act of beating her?" She asked.

"No…" He said, trailing off.

"Act of what?" She asked again.

"He raped her ma'am." He said.

Patti felt nauseous then. She reached out to the officer, feeling dizzy.

"Come with me and sit down." He said, helping her to a chair that was not far away.

"You have to be mistaken? Rape? I always suspected the beatings, but was never sure. I'd always find bruises on the kids, but Angie never said anything about it. Never would I ever of suspected _this_." She cried.

The officer stood while Patti cried, letting her take a moment. Patti could not get the image of the young child being raped by her own father.

"Did you want us to take the son?" The officer asked after a long silence.

"Can he stay with me? He will feel more comfortable with the familiar surroundings than going with child services." She said, trying to collect her composure.

"Yeah, that's fine. I will let them know. Do they have any other family?"

"Nobody else here in San Diego, but I can call one of her brothers up in Seattle." She said.

"If you could do that, that would be great. They will need family at this time."

Patti nodded, and then headed back towards the house. It was close to midnight by this time, and didn't want to call Angie's older brother this late, but knew she had too. She walked into the house to see Kendra had also fallen asleep on the couch waiting for her mother to come back. She quietly picked up a blanket that was on the back of a chair and covered up the kids with it. She kissed each of them on their foreheads, and then walked into the kitchen. She grabbed her cell phone and scrolled down her contact list to Sig Hansen, one of Angie's brothers. She never really understood why Angie had asked for Patti to have the number in her cell phone, but now it was all clear. She slowly pushed the talk button on her phone, and then waited for Sig to answer the phone. After a few rings, she heard someone groggily answer.

"Um, yes, is this Sig Hansen?" She asked shakily. Patti didn't know the man, but knew by everything that Angie had told her that he can be hard headed, stubborn, and cranky, and she knew waking him up wasn't going to help any.

"Who's asking?" he asked crankily.

"This is Patti Wilkerson. I am a good friend of your sister Angie's." She said.

There was a long pause on the other end.

"Something is wrong. I know it. Why else would someone who I don't know be calling me in the middle of the night? Do I want you to tell me what I know you're going to tell me? I have a strong feeling I already know what the bastard did, but it's not real until you tell me. I have told her for years that she should never have been with that man, but no, she doesn't listen to anybody. So just say it. Say it to make it real. Say it to break my heart. What did that bastard do to my sister?"

Patti was speechless.

"Please just say it." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Angie and Joelle were rushed to Regions Hospital here in town not too long ago."

"Wait, Joelle too?" He asked, caught off guard.

"Yeah." She said.

"I'm on my way." He said, and hung up on her.

Patti slowly set her cell phone down. She took a deep breath, and slowly sat down at one of her kitchen chairs. She then dialed the number to her neighbor next door, who she knew was awake since the whole street was awake with curiosity with what is going on.

"Patti, what is going on?" Janet asked on the other line.

"I really can't get into it right now. Can you watch my kids and Daniel? I need to get to the hospital."

"Of course, I will let David know and be right over." She said, talking about her husband.

Patti hung up. As soon as Janet showed up, Patti got in her car and headed over to Region's Hospital. She went to the front desk and asked where the mother and daughter were. The nurse let her know the floor and room number, since they were in the same room together, and then Patti headed up to where they were. When she got there, the two were still not awake. Patti took a seat between the two beds, grabbed a magazine that was in the room, and waited.

Sig Hansen ran to the nurse's station to find out where his sister and niece were at. He had to call in a few favors from friends who own planes to get there as fast as he did, but he was there. He had always had nightmares that something like this would happen to his sister. He never liked the man, even before he married his sister. The only good thing that had come out of the relationship between Angie and Larry were Joelle and Daniel.

Sig walked into the room to see a lady in black with a camera taking pictures of his young niece, who was not awake. His sister was in the bed next to her, awake, and between the two beds was a lady with blond hair, crying a little. He heard his name softly and turned to see his sister looking at him with one eye, the other completely swollen shut.

"Hey, Angie," He said, walking to his sister's bedside.

She started to cry, grabbing onto her older brothers hand.

"He raped her. The son of a bitch raped her." She managed to get out between sobs.

His heart sunk. He looked over at the investigator, who was taking pictures of his niece. She had a look on her face showing him how sorry he was about the circumstances. There was a long silence between the five people in the room.

"Has she woken up yet?"

Patti, who was too afraid to move until that point, shook her head in response.

Sig got up and walked over to his niece who lied there peacefully. He knelt down by the bed and looked at her. She was barely recognizable. She had a patch of hair that had been pulled out of her scalp, both of her eyes were swollen shut, and he could see a red mark on her throat that was in the shape of a hand.

"Where's Daniel?" He asked.

"At my house sleeping," Patti said.

He nodded.

"You know what this means, right?" He asked his sister, who was looking at him.

"I need away." She said.

"You're coming with me." He kissed his nieces forehead, and stood up. "I will let Mom and Dad know, and you're coming home with me."

Angie knew at that point, it was the best thing she could do at that moment. She needed to get her kids out of town, and safe. She knew living in Seattle was the best option for that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Joelle! Come here! It's time to do a celebratory shot!" Kendra Wilkinson yelled to her best friend at the bar.

Twenty-two year old Joelle, who was on the other side of the bar talking to a couple of people she knew, ran over to where her friends Kendra, Brittany Naples, and Jessica Platt were all waiting for her.

"What are we celebrating?" Joelle asked with a smile, knowing exactly what they were taking a shot for. She had just returned from her third season of king crab fishing, something that all of her friends swore that she would fail at accomplishing, but she has now gone out fishing with her uncle's for 3 years, and proved every single person wrong, even her uncle's. Crab fishing in the Behring Sea was a very dangerous job that seeing a woman out there fishing was a very rare sight. Joelle, only being 120 pounds and 5'7, was definitely not someone that one was expecting to see walk off a crab boat. She didn't care though. It was always her passion to fish like her uncle's. Her uncle Edgar taught her how to work on the boat ever since she was younger, and worked her way to make her uncle's get on the boat. After fighting with them, she finally got her way, and she more than passed their expectations.

"You're safe return, that's what we are celebrating," Brittany said, smiling at her best friend. Joelle's friends had flown up to Seattle to spend the weekend with her, like they did every time she came back into town. It had become a tradition that they insisted on making, but Joelle didn't mind seeing them. She hated that they lived so far away.

"How did everything go?" Jessica asked after they took the shot.

"It went very well. We ran into some bad storms, but that's expected out there." She answered, pushing her long blond hair over her shoulder. Looking at her, you wouldn't think that she enjoyed fishing at all. She was tall and slender, and looked as if she was a model like her friend Kendra. Kendra herself was one of the girlfriends of Hugh Heffner, the founder of Playboy. Joelle enjoyed going shopping, like any other girl her age, but was more of a tomboy than any of her friends. She loved to play sports, enjoyed cars, and was even going to school in the summers to become an engineer. She knew more about cars than most of the guy friends she had.

"Alright, this place is lame. It's time to find the next spot. We gotta' find Joelle the next 'new thing' for the weekend." Kendra said, putting some money down on the bar to pay for the shots they had.

"And where are we going?"

"The next bar we see. We need to get you out there. You are so boring without us."

"Thanks Kendra." Joelle said, making a face. She knew Kendra was giving her a hard time. Joelle had a lot of trust issues with guys. Most of her friends were men; however, she never let them get any closer to her than just being friends. It was the way she was all her life after what her father had done to her when she was younger.

The four girls left the bar and walked down the busy street to the bar that was a block away. It seemed to be a little busier, unlike the last place, and Joelle's three friends seemed happy with the choice of leaving the last bar.

The four girls walked straight to the bar to get their drinks. Joelle ordered a beer, which she enjoyed more than liquor, and then they went to find an empty table to sit at. The DJ was playing some music that was great to dance too, and there were a ton of people on the dance floor having a good time.

"See anyone worth talking too?" Brittany asked, looking around while taking a sip of her vodka cranberry.

Joelle scoped the room out. There were a few people looking in their direction, but Joelle knew that more than likely they recognized Kendra. Ever since her TV show "The Girls Next Door" was on TV, she could hardly go out without being recognized.

"Not really." Joelle said.

"I'll go find a group of guys for us." Jessica said, standing up. She took her drink with her and walked away from them.

"Is it smart for us to send her?" Brittany asked, laughing a little.

"She may find some good guys this time." Kendra said, smiling.

"I should be the one finding some guys." Joelle said, looking in the direction her friend went in. She saw her standing by the bar talking to a group of four guys. She looked at each one, and realized she hadn't picked a bad looking group of guys.

"She may have found some winners." Kendra said softly.

Joelle took a sip of her beer and turned around when she saw Jessica heading back their way with the guys.

"Hey guys, these are my friends. This is Kendra, Brittany, and Joelle. Girls, this is… Okay, I'm bad with names." She said, making a face.

"Well, I'm Andy, and this is Chris, Josh, and Jeremy." A guy with short blond hair said.

"Sit, join us." Brittany said, motioning for the group to sit down.

The guys all grabbed chairs and joined them. The guy that Andy said name was Josh sat to her right and Andy sat to her left. She smiled at them, taking another sip of her beer. She knew it was going to be a long night.

"So where are you all from?" Kendra asked.

"Here in Seattle. We actually live up the street." Jeremy said, smiling.

"Do you all live together?" Brittany asked.

"No. Josh and Andy live together, but Chris and I live with our girlfriends." Jeremy said, responding.

Joelle felt better knowing that the group of guys weren't a bunch of single men looking for one night stands.

"Where are you all from?" Josh asked, curious.

"Well, they are from Las Angeles, where I am from here in Seattle." Joelle said, holding onto her beer.

"How do you all know each other?" He asked, looking at her.

Joelle looked at him, but then back at her beer and told him, "I used to live across the street from Kendra growing up, but moved up here to live with my uncle when I was about eight."

"Big change from California, eh?" Jeremy asked, smiling.

"I love it up here, but I do miss these guys a lot." Joelle said, shrugging her shoulders. She took a long sip of her beer at that time. She didn't like talking about herself honestly. She usually was outgoing, but there was something about the group of guys that made her clam up. Kendra knew it too, and excused herself, and grabbed Joelle's hand and pulled her away with her.

"What is up with you?" She asked, looking at her.

"I don't know. I'm just not into it tonight I guess."

"Get into it. Two of them are taken, yes, but the other two are kinda' hot. And they seem really nice. Usually you'd be all over this like white on rice."

Joelle shrugged her shoulders, finishing her beer.

"Come on." Kendra said, heading back towards the table.

Walking up to the table, she overheard them talking about crab fishing. Joelle opened her eyes wide and motioned to her friends, who were looking at her, to not say anything. They normally knew that Joelle didn't like to tell people that she was a crab fisherman herself. She didn't like to defend herself to every single person out there that didn't believe that women belonged on a boat.

"What about crab fishing?" Joelle asked, joining into the conversation.

"Oh, we were just saying how Josh was going to be going opilio crab fishing come January for the first time with his Dad." Jeremy said.

"Really?" Kendra asked, eying Joelle.

"Yeah. He's been on my case for awhile about joining him and my brother, Jake, but didn't want to live in the shadows of my father, ya' know?" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

The waitress brought Joelle another beer, which she had figured Brittany or Jessica had told her to bring while she was talking to Kendra. She quickly took a drink, having a feeling she knew who his father was. The sound of a father/son combo on a boat, with the son's name being Jake, sounded very familiar.

"Are you excited?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I am. It'll be an experience, that is for sure. But my dad is a great fisherman, and I know it'll be okay. I just hope I live up to his expectations. I don't want to let the other guys down."

"What's the name of the boat that your dad is captain on?" Jessica asked, curiously.

"The Cornelia Marie."

Joelle choked on the beer she was drinking. Her suspicions were confirmed at that point. She was actually really good friends with Josh's brother, Jake. She was even close to his father, Phil Harris. She was close to a lot of the crab fisherman up there, and her uncle Sig and Phil were close friends themselves.

"You okay?" Josh asked, looking at her with concern.

"Yeah, it went down the wrong pipe." She lied, taking a napkin off the table and wiping her face off.

Joelle sat back and watched the group talk to each other and she couldn't help but look at Josh a little closer. She strangely found herself more attracted to him at that point. She didn't know why exactly. She didn't know if it was because she knew now that he was going to be a crab fisherman himself as well, or what. She always told herself to stay away from fishermen. She wouldn't allow herself to date one either, knowing that what she did was dangerous. The last thing she wanted was her mind to not be on the job at hand, but worried about what is going on with her boyfriend on another boat. She couldn't let herself be distracted at all. But at that moment, she didn't seem to care about all of that. She was intrigued by Josh. She wanted to know more about him.

Before she knew it, the night was coming to a close.

"What are you ladies doing after this?" Andy asked.

"We have an early flight in the morning." Kendra said, taking the last sip of her drink.

"Hope you have a safe trip." He said, smiling at her.

Joelle watched her friends walk towards the front door and she stayed back a little, hoping that Josh would ask her for her number or something.

"I had fun tonight." He said, smiling at her.

"Me too. I'm glad I met you guys." She said, smiling back at him. Normally she was the one who was forward with a guy. She didn't know why she just couldn't muster up the courage to just ask for his number first.

"Maybe we can hang out again sometime?" He asked finally.

"Sure. That sounds great." She said.

"What's your number?" He pulled out his phone to enter her number straight into it. She leaned over his shoulder, brushing up against him a little, and watched him enter her number as she told him.

The two of them emerged from the bar where their friends were waiting for them.

"I will talk to you soon then." Joelle said, giving Josh a small hug.

"Sounds like a plan." He said.

The four girls headed towards the direction of the first bar they were at.

"So…?" Brittany asked.

"I gave him my number."

"Do you know his family? That's what I wanted to know." Jessica asked.

"Me too. And I'm guessing yes by the whole 'choking on your beer' thing." Kendra said.

"I do. Actually, my uncle was hanging out with Phil tonight. I hang out with Jake while I'm up there actually."

"Small world." Kendra said. "When you gonna' tell him you're a crab fisherman yourself?"

"Don't know. Not anytime soon. That usually freaks men out."

The four girls got a cab, and headed towards Joelle's condo that she rented. The four girls ended up staying up all night talking about the nights activities, and everything else going on in their lives. Before they knew it, it was time for them to go to the airport. Joelle drove them to catch their flight, and reluctantly said her good-byes to them.

She hated living so far away from them, but living in LA was not in the cards for her. Her father had gotten out of jail two years prior and she never wanted to risk the chance of her bumping into him. According to her aunt Lynn, he was still an alcoholic, only now had picked up doing drugs as well. Lynn didn't talk to him much herself, but occasionally would hear about him through mutual friends. There was a restraining order on him to stay away from Joelle and her brother about 1000 yards. Joelle never did feel safe though.

Joelle drove home and crawled into bed. She was exhausted, and couldn't be happier to finally be in bed ready to go to sleep.

"I'm on my way now." Joelle said to her friend Jackie on the phone a few days later. She quickly put on her coat and picked up her purse. "Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Beer." Jackie responded. "The guys are drinking it all."

Joelle laughed, looking for her keys.

"When I find my keys, I will be on my way, okay?"

"So expect you in a couple of hours?" Jackie joked.

"Funny. I will be there in about twenty minutes." She said, and then hung up the phone. She looked under a few books that were on her table for her keys. Losing her keys was not something that she tried to do, but ended up doing it the majority of the time. She was heading out to a monthly tradition that her and her friends did. The monthly bonfire was something that Joelle looked forward too every month. It was held at a different house every time, and that month, it was at her friend Jackie's. Her and her husband, Ryan, owned a couple of acres just outside Seattle, which wasn't far from her condo. Her dream was to own land herself one day, and she was looking for her own place, just hadn't found the right place yet.

Joelle finally found her keys in the cushions in the sofa, and then headed out to her car. She owned a 2006 Infinity GLS coupe, which was her pride and joy. She loved her car, and it was her first big purchase after starting to work for her uncle. On her way towards Jackie's house, she stopped at the liquor store to grab a large case of beer, and then made her way to the bonfire.

When she got there, she realized that she was one of the last people left to arrive, which was normal for her. She saw many of her friends sitting around the fire, and all of them watched her walk up.

"Fashionably late again, I see." Her friend Lindsay said.

"But of course. I couldn't be early, and you know that. I come bearing gifts though, if that helps." She said, holding up the alcohol.

"Stuff it on in." Chris, Lindsay's boyfriend, said while opening up the cooler.

"We missed you while you were gone." Jackie said, giving her friend a hug.

"Missed you all too." Joelle had missed the bonfire the month before since she was working, and she was going to miss the next two as well since she was going to be fishing again. They try to hold off on throwing the monthly bonfire if they know that Joelle will be returning home soon, but sometimes, without knowing the exact date, holding off doesn't always happen.

"Did you have fun this weekend?" Ryan asked, knowing that her friends were in town from Las Angeles.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun. How have you all been?" Joelle asked, grabbing a beer and sitting down in the chair she had brought.

"We've been good. Dillon started walking." Her friend Charissa said, talking about her youngest of two sons.

"Aw, I can't believe I missed that." Joelle said, making a face. "Where's the hubby?"

"We couldn't find a babysitter tonight, since my parents are out of town, so he said he'd stay home with the kids so I could have a night out."

"Aw, that was nice of him." Lindsay said.

"Where is Crosby?" Joelle asked, noticing that her friend, who was also a crab fisherman, was not there.

"He didn't answer his phone when I called him. I called right after I got off the phone with you." Jackie said.

Joelle reached into her pocket to get out her cell phone and called him. The phone rang a few times, and then went to voicemail.

"Did he not answer you either?" Lindsay asked.

"No, and that's not cool at all." She said, hitting redial. She knew if she called him enough, he would give in and answer the phone. She had known Crosby for a few years and had met him through Ryan, Jackie's husband. She had introduced him to Keith Colburn, who was the captain on the crab boat The Wizard just a year before.

"Whaaaat?" Crosby asked, answering the phone.

"Your punk ass better get over here."

"I'm on my way! Chill out!" He said.

Joelle just laughed.

"What is taking you so long anyway? And what took you so long to answer the phone? You busy masterbating?"

"And what if I was? Would you feel the need to help me?"

"Keep on dreamin' hun." Joelle said, rolling her eyes, but laughing.

"I'm pulling up now. Come help me with the beer and pizza."

Joelle hung up the phone. "He's pulling in now. I'm gonna' help him bring the food and more beer."

"Yeah, we're not a bunch of alcoholics." Chris said, finishing off his beer.

Joelle shook her head, and headed in the direction of Crosby's car. She saw him get out, but noticed he was alone.

"Where's your girlfriend… umm… what's her name?" She asked, joking around with him.

"You know her name, and she's not coming. She doesn't really like you very much."

"Feelings are kind of mutual." Joelle said, making a face. She gave him a quick hug before opening the back door to where the pizza was sitting.

"You know, you haven't liked any of my girlfriends recently. I think someone is jealous." He said, laughing a little.

"Jealous of what? The fact that you date bimbo's?"

"Ooh, harsh." He said, laughing.

"Just think you can do better than what you are dating."

"You mean who I'm dating."

"No, I said it correctly."

Crosby just shook his head. He grabbed the case of beer he brought and his folding chair, and the two of them headed towards the fire.

"Lemme guess, the new girl hates Joelle?" Chris yelled in the direction of Crosby and Joelle.

"What was your first clue?"

"The fact that no chick seems to like her." Chris responded.

He wasn't wrong in his statement either. For some reason, Joelle was the type of person where you either liked or hated her. There was never a middle ground with her. Guys never had a problem with her, it was always the girls. She had plenty of girl friends, but for some reason, most girls she meets never seem to like her.

"I'm just glad you still brought the pizza." Ryan said, taking the boxes of pizza away from Joelle.

"Glad I'm good for something." Crosby said.

The group of them sat around close to the fire talking about their families, and their plans for Christmas. Joelle proceeded to invite them all to the Christmas party that her uncle Sig and Aunt June through every year. It was always held the Saturday before Christmas, and it was 3 weeks away from then. She always looked forward to the party, and personally couldn't wait for the night.

"Is your mom and brother coming?" Jackie asked her. She knew it was a sore subject, but she asked it anyway.

"Daniel is, but I doubt my mom is coming." Her mom hadn't really been around much since taking back Larry. She never called him her father. She hadn't seen her mother in years, because she refused to go anywhere near her father. When her mother had decided to take back her father after he served is three years in jail for what he had done, her grandparents, Sverre and Snefrid Hansen, were livid, and refused to let the kids go with her. Joelle was more than thrilled when her mother, after fighting for days over it, gave up and let her children stay in the safe hands of her parents.

Joelle's brother, Daniel, had a hard time with the separation from his parents. Joelle, however, knew it was for the best, even at her young age. She was only 12 when her mother left to back to Larry. He never did well in school, and acted out a lot. He was now sent off to Florida and was now in the military, however, was getting a leave of absence and was going to be home for a couple of months. He had been gone for over a year, and Joelle was excited to see her younger brother.

Joelle sat quietly sipping her beer listening to her friends talk about Christmas plans, and she couldn't help but feel sad. Her uncles and grandmother made her feel more than a niece or granddaughter to her. She felt as if she belonged there. She just wished that her mother was around, and that things were different. She always felt this way around the holidays.

Before she knew it, it was snowing out, and that was when they decided to end the night. She hugged all of her friends good-bye and started to head towards her car.

"You know you're not done yet." Crosby said to her, putting his chair in the back of his truck.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You were awfully quiet tonight." He said, leaning against the back of his truck.

"I don't always have to be the life of the party." She said, throwing her chair in the trunk of her car.

"Since when?"

Joelle shrugged her shoulders, closing the trunk.

"Do you want to do something, to help get your mind off things?" He asked, looking at his friend who looked even sadder, if that was possible.

"Nah, I think I'd rather just go home. But thanks for the offer." She said with a small smile.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know my number." He said, giving her a hug. He kissed her forehead, and then let her go.

"Thanks." She opened the drivers seat door to her car, and then drove off towards her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Joelle stood in front of her mirror staring at her reflection. It was the night of her uncle's Christmas party, and she was excited to go to it. She was going to be seeing people she hadn't seen in awhile, and all of her crabbing buddies were going to be there as well, which she always knew was going to be a lot of fun.

She was wearing a black dress that hung off one of her shoulders, and was tight in her waist and hip area. It was short, but not too short, but showed off her long legs. Her long blond hair was straightened, even though it was naturally straight, but it got rid of the curl at the end that she absolutely hated. When she finished with her make-up, she stepped back and examined herself to make sure she was happy with her appearance, and then went to get her shoes. She stared in her closet at the mountain of shoes that she had in there, and then decided on a pair of black heels that laced up her leg a little. Once she had them on, she grabbed her purse and went for her keys, which were not where she left them. She sighed, swearing under her breath that she had a ghost in the house, and started her long search for her keys. She was interrupted in her search when she heard her cell phone ring. She fished it out of her purse to see it was her uncle Sig calling.

"Yeah, what's up?" She answered.

"Where in the hell are you? I thought you were going to help June set up?"

"I'm on my way. I can't find my keys."

"I know what I'm getting you for Christmas, a key finder."

"What's the point? I'd probably lose that."

"Just hurry up. Your aunt is about to go crazy over here."

"Where is Linda?" She asked, talking about her uncle Edgar's wife.

"She's here, trying her best to help, but June is on the rampage. Just hurry." He barked, hanging up the phone.

Joelle signed, throwing her purse back in her purse. She then caught a glimpse of her keys under the sofa. She grabbed, them, wondering how in the hell they ended up there, and then ran out of the house.

Joelle drove to her aunt and uncles house, where she saw a huge white tent set up in the backyard. The large 2 story house sat on 5 acres of land, and there were Christmas lights hung up everywhere in the front and back yard, including in the trees. It looked like a winter wonderland. It had snowed the whole night the night before, and Joelle couldn't have dreamt of a prettier scene.

Joelle parked her car in the driveway, and then ran into the house to see nothing but a clusterfuck.

"You're here!" Mandy, Sig's youngest daughter, said. She ran up to her cousin and gave her a hug.

"How are you hun?" She asked, setting her purse down on the table in the living room. She then took her coat off and hung it up in the coat closet.

"Good, but mom's scaring me." She said, pointing in the direction of her mother.

Joelle saw her Aunt June in the kitchen working on last minute preparations. Linda was beside her, trying her best to help, but somehow got in the way.

"Hi Aunt June and Aunt Linda." Joelle said, walking up to the frantic women.

"Finally! Can you please go outside and turn on the burners for the food." June asked.  
Joelle did as she said and walked out quietly through the back sliding door that lead to the backyard. The large tent had lights streaming through the top of it, and there were heaters surrounding the outside of it so that people would stay warm. The tables were all decorated in white and red, with Christmas flowers spread throughout everywhere. Joelle walked over to the table and went for her lighter that she usually had on her, but realized she had set her purse down inside.

"Looking for this?" Someone asked, holding out a lighter.

Joelle turned around to see her uncle Norman standing there.

"Hey." Joelle said, giving him a kiss on the cheek to greet him. "Thank you."

Joelle took the lighter from her uncle and started to light the burners on the long table set up for food.

"You have been quite the stranger lately." Norman said, leaning against the table.

"And you could be more helpful and help light the burners."

"You have my lighter." He said with a smile. "Where ya' been?"

"Just at home, enjoying alone time."

"Which is completely not normal for you at all. You feeling sick?"

"Nah, just not in the mood to go out I guess. I'm growing up." She said with a laugh.

"Norman! If I see you just standing around, I will throw something at you!" June yelled from the kitchen.

"Busted." Joelle said, handing over his lighter. She had just finished lighting the burners, and then followed her uncle into the kitchen.

Joelle spent the next hour setting up the food table, bringing out the drinks, and doing any final preparations that her aunt had needed done. Close to the time when people were going to start showing up, she found her purse and snuck to the outside of the tent to have a cigarette. She found out, when she got there, that she wasn't the only one hiding.

"Edgar and Sig! What do you two think you're doing?" Joelle scolded.

"The same thing you're doing by the looks of it." Sig said, holding his arm out to give his niece a hug. Joelle went in for the hug, and then gave Edgar a hug as well.

"The place looks great. June did an amazing job, as usual."

"She definitely is a saint." Sig said with a smile.

At that time, she saw Matt, one of the deckhands on the Northwestern, walk up to them with his girlfriend Andrea.

"Hey gorgeous." Matt said, giving Joelle a hug.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked.

"Great. Merry Christmas to you all." He said.

Joelle gave Andrea a quick hug, but Joelle could tell she didn't want too, but was being nice in front of Matt. Matt, by that time, had lit his own cigarette to enjoy one with the rest of them.

At that moment, Joelle realized that Matt was carrying a few bags in one of his hands.

"What you got there?" Edgar asked, walking over to look in the bags.

"It's your Christmas gifts." He said with a smile, letting Edgar steal them from him.

"Aw, you shouldn't have." Sig said, stealing one of the bags that Edgar had.

"I completely forgot your gifts at home!" Joelle said, hitting herself in the head. She knew she was forgetting something at home, but was so proud of herself finding her keys, it slipped her mind.

"Bring them up with you when we go Cod fishing." Matt said.

Joelle just shrugged her shoulders.

After awhile, the five of them started to get cold, and decided to head into the tent. By that time, there was a good sized group that had arrived. She looked around at the people she knew, and started to go and say hi to everyone. Her grandmother had arrived at that time as well, and she made sure to go and see her first.

"Oh, beautiful child, look at you." Snefrid said, kissing her granddaughters cheek.

"Hi grandma." She said, sitting across from her. Her grandmother was wearing a nice dress for the happy occasion, and looked beautiful. Joelle always looked up to her, loving the strength that she had, and wished that she had half the strength that she had.

"Has your brother arrived?" Snefrid asked. She never forgave herself for letting Daniel become the guy he was today. She prayed for Daniel all the time, and hoped that he would grow out of the stage that he was in at that time in his life. He was so careless, and the family hated that about him.

"I haven't seen him yet, but he called me this morning and told me he was going to be here." Joelle said, looking around a little to make sure he hadn't arrived when she wasn't looking.

"When you see him, please bring him to me, okay?" She asked.

"Of course."

Snefrid went back to her conversation that she was having with her best friend, Helen. Joelle at that moment saw Johnathan, Andy, and Neil Hillstrand walk into the party. A smile crossed her face to see them, and knew with their presence alone, the party was just about to start. She slowly walked up to them, and then jumped on Johnathan's back, putting him in a light choke hold.

"What the hell." Johnathan yelled, turning around. Andy and Neil smiled at Joelle's presence. Joelle fell off his back and let Jon face her.

"Hey baby! Look at you!" He said, giving her a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! You guys came! I'm so happy you made it." She said, giving Andy and Neil a hug and kiss on the cheek as well.

"We knew you're sexy ass would be all dressed up. We like this side of you, and not the smelly fish side of you." Johnathan said, smacking her ass. She just slapped the back of his head in return.

"I saw that coming." Andy said to Neil just loud enough for the four of them to hear.

"Who all is coming?" Joelle asked, looking around.

"The Harris' are coming, Keith and Monty should be here, and the rest of the guys on our boat I know for sure are coming." Neil said, looking around as well.

"The food smells amazing." Andy said, changing the subject quickly.

"Well, June isn't ready to serve that, but lets go over to the bar and get something to drink."

"I hope they have some good stuff." Johnathan said, leading the way.

Joelle followed the guys over to the bar and listened to them order their drinks. She ordered herself a crown and coke, and then saw Crosby show up with Ryan and Jackie. She smiled when he spotted her, and waved for them to come over. Crosby said something to Jackie and Ryan, and then the three of them walked over her way.

"You came!" Joelle said, giving Jackie a hug.

"Yeah. This place is gorgeous. Your aunt really went all out."

Joelle nodded, looking around.

Crosby hugged Joelle from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then took Joelle's drink out of her hand and stole a sip of it.

"Yum." He said, looking at it. "Crown and coke?"

"Yup." She said, taking her drink back. "It's an open bar ya' know. You don't need to steal my shit."

"Where's it at?"

Joelle took her three friends over to the bar where they each ordered their drinks.

"So, Crosby, where's the girlfriend this time?" Joelle asked, taking a drink.

"That relationship is over." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"How come?"

"The sex wasn't good." He said with a smile.

Joelle rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, she didn't like some of my friends, and didn't want me hanging out with them anymore. I told her I wasn't going to do that, so she left me." He said.

Joelle knew he was talking about her, and knew that he was trying to disguise it by saying it was more than one person. She didn't say anything, just gave him a hug to say that she was sorry. She truly was. It wasn't the only time that one of her friends' relationships didn't work out because of her. It wasn't that she tried to ruin relationships, it was just that some people just didn't like her.

The room was packed with people, and Joelle was having the time of her life that evening. She spent most of the night mingling with everyone that was there. There wasn't many people that were there that night that she didn't know. While talking to Nick and his wife, Susan, something caught her eye which caused her to look away from Nick. It was Phil Harris, and following behind him was Jake. She didn't know if Josh was going to show that night. He never had any of the other years to the party. She hadn't heard from him, not even once, since the night she had met him with her friends at the bar. She was kind of crushed he never called either. She just figured it was his loss more than anything, but it didn't stop her from being mad at herself for not getting his number herself.

Just when she thought that Josh hadn't come, she saw him following far behind Phil and Jake. Jake saw her, and ran up to her and gave her a huge hug, lifting her in the air.

"What's going on?" Jake asked, smiling at her.

"Not much. Glad you could make it." She said, making sure she kept an eye on where Jake's brother was. She didn't know if she was ready for Josh to see her, and know what she did for a living, but she wasn't ready to leave the party either.

"Me too. I talked my brother into coming tonight. He wasn't going too, but he needed to meet everyone sooner or later. I figured tonight was the best night for it." He said, looking around for his brother. He was doing what she wanted, going in the opposite direction from them, but Jake looking for his brother wasn't what she wanted.

"Maybe I'll get to meet him later? I need to go do something." Joelle said, then excused herself away from Jake. She said a quick hello to Phil before retreating to inside the house. She saw June inside looking more stressed than she should be at her own party.

"June, what are you doing? You need to go outside and enjoy yourself. The wait staff you hired are supposed to be taking care of everything."

"I'm running out of food. I shouldn't be. I thought I made more, but I can't find it." She said, looking visibly upset.

"How about I look around for the food then, and you go out and enjoy your party. I will stress about not having enough food. That's not your job now." Joelle said, grabbing June's hand and leading her towards the backyard.

"But…" She started to say.

Joelle closed her mouth.

"This is your party. You enjoy it. I will take care of everything."

June gave her niece a look that showed that she didn't want to give in, but Joelle made her, and gave her no choice. June gave Joelle a look of appreciation, and then walked off to find her husband. Joelle walked around in the kitchen looking in the oven, refrigerator, and freezer for more food. She couldn't believe herself that the food that June set out was gone already, but couldn't seem to find it herself.

"What ya' doin'?" Joelle heard someone say. She turned around and saw Edgar standing in the kitchen.

"Looking for more food. June seems to have misplaced some of it."

Edgar had an evil smile on his face.

"Where did you hide the food?" Joelle asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why would you think something like that?" He asked, looking defensive.

"Because you do stupid shit like this all the time. If June knew about this, you'd be a dead man walking, and you know it." She said, shaking her head.

"But she doesn't know about it, so I'm home free."

"So you did do something. Where did you put it?"

Edgar laughed.

"Don't make me go out there and announce over the speaker what you did. Not only would June know about it then, but so would Linda."

Edgar laughed, and decided to give in.

"It's in the garage. Come on." He said, leading the way. Inside the garage, she noticed that a big tray of the chicken marsala dinner, another tray of potatos, and some vegetables that June had made was in there on a burner so that it wouldn't get cold. Joelle silently thanked Edgar for at least doing that, and not ruining a good dish of food.

Joelle made Edgar help her bring the food outside to the table that had been devoured into not long after food was served. She saw June, who was standing with Sig talking with a couple of family friends not far from the dinner table. June looked over, and when she saw the food being carried out, Joelle could see a huge wave of relief pass over her face, and she mouthed the words 'thank you' to Joelle. Joelle smiled at her. She went to walk back inside when she ran into Crosby, who had been looking for her.

"What are you doing? You disappeared. People are looking for you."

"Like who?"

"Jake wanted to introduce you to his brother, who is now going to work on the Cornelia Marie." He said, handing Joelle one of the glasses of alcohol he was carrying. She graciously accepted.

"I really am not in the mood to meet anyone new."

Crosby laughed, thinking she was joking.

"Wait, you're not kidding? Since when do you not want to meet someone? What has been up with you lately?"

Joelle just shrugged her shoulders.

"You're not getting out of this conversation. Now, spill."

Joelle sighed, and then proceded to tell him about the night out with Kendra, Brittany, and Jessica, and how she had met Josh Harris that night. And then, how he proceeded to not even try to call her afterwards.

"So, you're mad at him for not calling you."

"I guess?" She said.

"But you weren't even being honest with him in the beginning?"

Joelle nodded, taking a long drink from the crown and coke.

"What were you going to do when he saw you up in Dutch?"

"I don't know. I didn't think that far ahead." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "I just don't want to meet him tonight. It's such a nice night, and I'm having fun, and I don't want to ruin it."

Crosby shook his head, not agreeing with her at all.

Just then, she saw something out of the corner of her eye and Crosby saw a smile cross her face slowly. He looked in the direction she was looking in and saw her start to run in the same direction. He then saw her scream with delight and jump in the arms of a guy, who was a little taller than her, wearing a military uniform.

"I missed you so much!" She said, hugging her brother, who was hugging her back tightly.

"Missed you too." He said softly.

"Where is your stuff? When did you get to town? How is everything going in the military?"

Daniel laughed at his sister who was talking a mile a minute, and noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

"I dropped my stuff off in the house. How have you been? You look great." He said, spinning her around.

"Thank you." She said, then hugged him again, not wanting to let him go.

Joelle screaming had attracted quite the crowd, and she saw Sig and June walk up. Sig gave Daniel a strong handshake, then brought him in for a hug.

"You look good." Sig said to the young boy, who stood proudly in his uniform. He barely looked the same as he did just a year before he went into the military.

"How was your flight back?" Edgar asked, who had come up shortly behind Sig.

"Long, glad to be home. Want a beer, that would be nice." He said.

"You're not old enough, and you know it. You know our rules." June said sternly.

Daniel made a face, obviously disgusted with not being able to do what he wanted. He had been stealing drinks, and had his own fake ID since he was 16. It was the main reason that he was sent off to the military. He was to the point where he couldn't be handled.

"Don't start." Joelle said softly to her brother.

"Where's grandma?" Daniel asked, looking for Snefrid.

"Follow me." Joelle said, taking her brothers hand. She led him to the table that their grandmother was still sitting at.

"Grandma. Daniel's here." Joelle said with a smile.

Snefrid turned around and looked up at the boy that was barely recognizable, but a smile crossed her face.

"Oh, look at you." She said, standing up. "You look so handsome. You look just like your grandfather."

Joelle made a face, not seeing the resemblance at all, but went with it. Daniel talked with Snefrid awhile and Joelle never left his side. She had missed him a lot, and hated that he lived so far away.

"Heard from Mom?" Joelle heard Daniel whisper in her ear.

Joelle shook her head, looking up at him.

Daniel looked away in disgust. He had always hated what his father had done to Angie and his sister. He never understood what possessed his mother to go back to Larry. Just the thought of it always made him angrier than before.

"I need a cigarette." Daniel said, and Joelle followed him close behind. They walked outside and Joelle took out her pack of cigarettes and offered one to her brother, who quickly accepted.

"Can I please have a sip of your drink? Seriously?" He asked.

Joelle sighed, and then handed over her glass of crown and coke. He downed the drink, and then handed the empty glass of ice back to her.

"Thanks for saving me some." Joelle said, shaking her head.

"Have you heard anything about either of them?" He asked. Joelle knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Last I heard, Larry was now not only an alcoholic, but doing cocaine as well."

Daniel just nodded his head, and then took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Probably still pounding on Mom." He said, kicking a rock that was on the path they were standing on.

Joelle turned her head, not looking at him. She felt a wave of sadness rush over her with the thought of what may be going on between Larry and her mother.

"If I ever saw that bastard again, I'll kill him." Daniel said matter of factly.

"I don't think anybody here would stop you." Joelle said, starting to feel very cold.

"Do you want to go back in?" He asked, watching his sister try to warm up.

Joelle nodded, throwing her cigarette in the cigarette pot that was by the entryway to the tent. She quickly walked into the tent and joined back into the festivities.

The night was a lot of fun, and Joelle had managed to keep her distance from Josh for the evening. She kept close to the house, and whenever she saw him coming, she would duck into the house. She always made sure that someone was standing in her eyeline of him as well, just to keep him from seeing her as well. Before she knew it, it was getting late. She was thinking about saying her goodbyes when she felt someone pick her up and throw her over their shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She asked, realizing that it was Andy Hillstrand.

"We're kidnapping you, what else?"

"And giving everyone a free show of my ass?" She asked, trying hard to cover herself with her hands.

"Nobody can see anything. You're good." He said, laughing.

Joelle could hear a bunch of guys laughing, but her hair was everywhere at that point, and she could see nothing but Andy's ass.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Now, that wouldn't be fun telling you where we are going." Johnathan said with his evil laugh.

"Jake! You and your brother going to come with us?" Joelle heard Andy ask.

"Josh left over an hour ago. But I'm game." Jake said, smiling.

"Phil? You in?"

"I'm not ready for the night to end." He said, watching Joelle try to free herself.

"Who else is in? Crosby? Monty? I know you're in Keith."

The three guys all said they were in, and somehow they were able to get Norman and Edgar to go. When they brought it up to Sig, he looked as if he was going to agree, but June insisted that he stay at his own party that they threw. Sig shrugged his shoulders, and listened to his wife.

"Jackie and Ryan? Please come and save me!" Joelle said.

"I would love too, but we really need to get back to the kids." Jackie said, afraid of what Joelle's reaction may be.

"What?!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry. But call me tomorrow. I can come over here to help clean up if June wants the help." Jackie said, patting Joelle on her back to say good-bye. She had a smile on her face, loving the fact that Joelle was helpless.

"This is fucked up!" Joelle said. "At least I have a good view." She grabbed Andy's ass at that point, making him jump a little.

"You know I can do that just as easily as you miss thang." Andy said, laughing.

"Please put me down." Joelle said, pleading. She felt the blood rushing to her head at that point.

"Lets all head out!" Andy said, and then started to walk outside.

"Don't forget my purse!"

Edgar found Joelle's purse inside the house and followed the group outside into the cold. Andy walked up to his suburban and let Johnathan get in the back seat. He then put Joelle in the backseat with him.

"Finally! I can breathe!" Joelle said, pushing her hair out of her face.

Andy ignored her, closing the car door. He then went to the front and got into the drivers seat, and started the car, blaring the heat.

"We going to our spot?" Johnathan asked his brother.

"Sounds good to me." Andy said.

"Your spot? I swear to god if we're going to a strip club, I'm gonna' beat the shit out of you."

Andy and Johnathan just laughed, driving off after he made sure that everyone going was ready to go.

Joelle was right in her suspicions when they pulled up to the local strip club that the guys frequented whenever they were in town. Joelle rolled her eyes, not really understanding why she was dragged there.

"Seriously, why here? Of all places in Seattle to go too, you chose a strip club."

"Yeah, why not?" Johnathan asked with a smile.

"But I'm such a buzz kill, aren't I?"

"Nah. One of these times, we will get you up on that stage." Andy said, crawling out of the car.

Joelle couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her getting on stage. If she was with Kendra, more than likely that comment would be true. Around all of the guys here, not at all. Especially with the fact that two of her uncles were with them.

"A guy can dream." Johnathan said, pulling Joelle out of the car.

Joelle was led in by the large group of guys and were met with a cloud of smoke. There was a good crowd that night, but she saw that besides the cocktail waitresses and the dancers, she was the only girl there.

"Can I please just go home?" Joelle pleaded with Johnathan.

"Hell no! Lets go and get you a drink. You'll calm down then."

They all sat close to the dance floor, where they were immediately greeted by one of the waitresses.

"I want a crown and coke. Please make it a double." Joelle said, sitting low in her seat.

"A couple of those, and she will be on the dance floor. Give her two!" Edgar said.

"Edgar! Why are you encouraging this?" She asked in disbelief.

"Why not? I think this is great." He said with a laugh.

"Agreed." Norman said, smiling at her.

"You two are fucked up in the head, you know that?" She asked.

The waitress left after getting everyone's drink order, and Joelle quickly lit one of her cigarettes. When the waitress came back, she handed Joelle two double crown and cokes. She downed one of them quickly, hoping that the liquid courage would help her get over the fact that she was stuck in a strip club.

"Slow down! We don't want to have to take care of you puking all night." Phil said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I can hold my alcohol better than you remember then, huh?" Joelle said, laughing.

It was only about five minutes until she started to feel the drinks that she had that night, and started to enjoy herself.

"So, is my ass better than hers, or no?" She asked Andy, who was watching the dancer.

"I don't know. I need to see you shake your ass a little." He said, looking over at her with a smile.

Joelle stood up and turned around and shook it a little, laughing.

"Yours, definitely." Johnathan said, slapping it as hard as he could.

"My ass does look pretty good in this dress." She said, looking over her shoulder at her own ass.

"I'd tap it." Jake said, then his eyes got wide, then laughed.

"Oh no you wouldn't!" Edgar said, pushing his shoulder a little.

"What would you guys said if I started to date a fisherman?" Joelle asked, sitting back down in her seat.

"Depends on who it is. If he's like any of the Hillstrands, hell no." Norman said, laughing.

"There's not a damn thing wrong with us." Neil said, giving Joelle a wink.

"Right! That's like saying there is nothing wrong with any of us Hansen's." Joelle said.

"Now that's one fucked up group." Andy joked.

"Now, if you dated someone like Keith or Monty, then maybe." Norman said.

"Well, maybe not Monty." Edgar joked, and was answered with a punch to the shoulder. Joelle laughed.

"If Josh is anything like Jake here, then none of the Harris'," Edgar said, lighting a cigarette.

"Who does that leave? Crosby?"

"Nooooo, definitely not Crosby." Monty and Keith said in unison.

That had everyone laughing, and Crosby just shook his head.

"We don't have to worry about it anyway. She doesn't date fishermen." Crosby said, looking over at Joelle, who was sipping on her drink.

"Exactly. You guys are smelly." She said with a sly smile.

"What does that make you? You do the same job as us!" Keith asked, laughing.

"I smell like roses." Joelle said. She was definitely feeling the drinks she was having. She went to take a sip of her drink, but realized it was gone.

"Think I need another one." Joelle said, setting her drink down.

Phil ordered Joelle another drink, making sure this one was not a double, especially with how fast Joelle was going through them.

"What do your wives think about you guys being at a strip club?" Joelle asked, turning around her chair to have her back towards the strippers. She wasn't interested in watching a girl shake her ass naked for money.

"We can look, as long as we don't touch." Keith said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Riiight." Joelle said, laughing at the fact that Keith wouldn't look at her.

"Aren't you guys the guys on that TV show?" the waitress asked, bringing back Joelle's drink.

"Depends on what TV show you're talking about." Phil asked, laughing.

"That crab fishing show, on the Discovery Channel." She said.

The show, the Deadliest Catch, was on its 3rd season that year, and the longer it's been on, the more they have been recognized. Joelle, personally, hated being recognized wherever she went, but put up with it. She was the one who was recognized the most out of the group, mainly because she was the only girl out on the Behring Sea doing what they do.

"That would be us." Keith said.

The waitress started talking about how big of a fan she was of the show, even though she didn't know any of their names, or the actual name of the show herself, and insisted on getting their autographs, which everyone agreed too. Joelle never minded meeting fans, if they were true fans of the show. She hated people who acted like fans of the show to just get close to the guys. She clearly was trying to do that. Her buzz was killed at that moment, watching her try to make her way into the group.

"Isn't it time to go?" Joelle asked, eying the waitress.

"You know, this is why no chicks like you." Crosby said to her softly with a smile.

Joelle rolled her eyes, and took out a cigarette and lit it. Crosby proceeded to take it out of her hand and put it in his own mouth and take a drag. Instead of fighting it, she just took out another cigarette.

The evening went on for about another hour, and then finally Andy, Johnathan, and Neil let her go home. They drove her back to Sig and June's house, where her car was at. She kissed them all on the cheeks good-bye, and got out of the car. She started to look for her keys when she felt herself sway a little, and decided against driving home. She knew that her aunt and uncle would rather her stay at their house than drive home, so she decided to go inside. She took out her keys, and put the one she had that went to their house in the lock, and let herself in. She went in quietly, suspecting everyone to be asleep, but found Sig in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" Joelle asked her uncle.

He looked over at her, and smiled.

"Couldn't sleep. I thought that instead of laying in bed doing nothing, I could clean up a little to make June feel better in the morning." He said, scrubbing a pan.

Joelle walked over to the kitchen counter and set her purse down.

"What brings you here so late?"

"Your friends got me drunk, so driving wasn't the best idea of the night."

"Smart girl. We raised you well." He said.

"Want some help?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll wash, and you dry." He said.

Joelle reached down and started to untie the laces to her shoes to take them off. They had been killing her for hours, but refused to take them off in the strip club, not knowing what the hell was on the floor.

"Want some coffee?" Sig asked. She turned around and saw that a pot had been brewed, and she just laughed.

"That could be why you're not tired." She said, grabbing a towel to start drying dishes.

"Probably doesn't help, but I'll live."

Joelle walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a coffee cup, and then poured herself a cup. She took a sip of it, savoring the taste for a moment.

"This is good." She said, setting the cup down.

"It's my speciality." He said with a grin.

For the next hour, the two of them cleaned up the dishes that had stacked up on every bare surface in the kitchen and dining room. They were both pleased with themselves when they had everything clean and put back.

"I think June will be pretty happy with this." Joelle said, looking around the room.

"I don't even want to see outside." Sig said, drinking the last of his cup of coffee.

Joelle shook her head, agreeing with him.

"Daniel's upstairs sleeping." Sig said, cleaning the cup he was drinking out of.

Joelle nodded.

"I'm probably going to go see him." She said, handing her uncle her empty cup.

"Have a good night sleep hun." Sig said, then watched his niece run up the stairs to the guest room that Daniel was in.

Joelle slowly opened the door to the dark room.

"Daniel, you sleeping?" She whispered.

"No." He said softly.

"So you're awake?"

"No." He responded again.

Joelle closed the door behind her, and then crawled into bed next to her younger brother.

"Have fun tonight?" He asked, staring up at the ceiling.

Joelle nodded, hugging onto his arm.

"When was the last time you heard from Mom?" He asked.

Joelle just shook her head.

He sighed. It was always hanging on his mind, and he never thought of anything else. He missed his mom, and wished that things were different.

The two of them laid in bed in silence, and before they knew it, they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Before anyone had knew it, Christmas had come and gone, and Joelle and her uncles were in Dutch Harbor heading back from Cod fishing. It was less than a week before Opilio crab season had started, and the crew was on the boat getting things ready for the new catch. They were busy restringing the pots so that they caught opies, and not Cod. January up in Alaska was always harsh, but Joelle never tried to complain. Complaining got people nowhere, and only seemed to piss people off. She just kept her mouth shut and said nothing.

"Alright guys. Our new greenhorn is here." Sig said, walking on the dock with another guy, who looked a little older than Joelle's age.

"Nick, that's your nephew, right?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, on my wife's side." Nick said, going back to his work.

"This is Jake Anderson. Jake, this is my brother and deck boss Edgar, my other brother Norman, Matt Bradley, and my niece Joelle." Sig said, introducing him to everyone.

"Wow, Nick, you weren't kidding when you said there was a chick on the boat."

Joelle just glared at him, and then turned back to her work, not even greeting the guy.

Jake tried to shake hands with the guys on the crew, but nobody shook back but Nick.

"You have to earn a handshake." Edgar said.

"I'm ready to learn! I'm after one thing, and that's that jacket. I will prove to you that I earn that jacket." Jake said with a smile.

Joelle just glanced at him, shaking her head. She looked over at Matt, who rolled his eyes.

Edgar showed Jake the room he would be sleeping in, if there was any sleep at all, and then showed him how to set bait, the job that every greenhorn started with. Near the end of the night, the boat was nearly done, only needing a few preparations, but Sig decided that they all deserved a night out before heading out to sea. They all showered and changed on the boat, and then headed into town to the bar that they always met up at.

"Sorry if we got off on the wrong foot." Jake said to Joelle while walking towards the bar.

"Glad you're sorry, because I can run circles around you on that boat." Joelle said, looking over at him.

"Joelle, be nice." Matt said, but still smiled at the sight of the greenhorn sucking up to Joelle.

"I'm always nice." She said, then jumped on Matt's back. He carried her into the bar that way, and immediately, was greeted by the many people that were in the bar. Joelle hopped off Matt's back, and bounced ahead of them, going straight to the bar to order herself a drink.

"Lemme guess, crown and coke?" the bartender asked with a smile.

"You remembered." Joelle said, smiling.

"It's all you drink. Of course she remembers." Keith said, putting his arm around her and patting her shoulder.

"Why mess with a good thing?" Joelle asked, and then thanked the bartender, whose name was Jamie.

Joelle light up a cigarette, and then looked around the room.

"You guys ready to head out?" Joelle asked Keith.

"Yeah. How about you guys? Have a good trip out catching cod?"

Joelle nodded. "A lot safer than crab fishing."

Keith nodded in agreement, taking a sip of his drink.

"But I enjoy crab fishing more." She said with an evil smile.

Keith smiled at the comment.

"Joelle! Get your ass over here!" Joelle heard Johnathan yell from across the room.

"I'm being summoned."

"Good luck." Keith said with a laugh.

Joelle walked across the busy room to where Johnathan was sitting with his brothers and the rest of the crew. Joelle went over and sat on Russel Newberry's lap.

"It's time for our traditional shot." Andy said, handing Joelle a shot that she didn't dare to ask what was in it. Even though she wasn't in their crew, they all insisted on her joining them in their crew shot. As Johnathan always put it, she was an 'honorary member' of the crew.

"To a safe season!" Russel said, holding up his shot.

The rest of the group held up their shot, and then drank them quickly. Joelle made a face, not sure what she thought of it, then chased it down with her drink.

"Thanks for the interesting shot." Joelle said, smiling.

"Did you like it?" Russel asked, laughing.

"I can't bring myself to say that I did." She said, laughing.

Joelle heard the door to the bar open and she turned to see if she knew who was walking in. She saw Jake Harris walk through, all smiles when he saw everyone else. Following behind was Phil, Freddie, and Murray. When the door shut, Joelle wondered where the rest of the crew was. She shrugged her shoulders, turning back towards the Time Bandit crew.

"So, what's the captain's wager this year?" Joelle asked, smiling at Andy, who was the captain of the Time Bandit for the opilio season.

"We haven't discussed it yet. We were waiting for Phil to arrive. Lets go Johnathan."

Joelle watched as Andy and Johnathan left, and she slid over to the empty seat.

"Aw, why did you go and do that?" Russel asked, smiling.

Joelle smiled, and then noticed Josh Harris walk in the door, and then head over to join the rest of his crew. She saw Crosby from across the bar look over at her, and then motioned in his direction. Joelle nodded quietly.

"What? You look like you're putting together some devious plan."

"Not at all." Joelle said with a smile, and then got up. She drank the last of the drink she had, and then went to the bar to get a refill. Monty was sitting there and leaned over and gave Joelle a kiss on the cheek hello. She returned the gesture, and then decided to quit playing shy, and to start acting like her old self again. She walked right over to the table where the Cornelia Marie crew was sitting and walked up behind Jake and threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.

"Hey gorgeous. How ya' been?" Jake said, smiling.

"Been doing great. Bout time you're lazy asses get here." She said, smiling at the whole group. She could feel Josh's eyes on her, and she wondered if he recognized her at all.

"We're lazy?" Freddie asked, looking insulted.

Joelle went around Jake to give Freddie a big hug.

"Josh, this chick is the only chick that I am cool with up here. Never will you see a better fisherman." Freddie said. Joelle blushed a little at the compliment. He wasn't the type of guy who got along with many people. He was there to fish. The greenhorns on the Cornelia Marie always said to her that he was a hardass, and never gave them the time of day. She had to prove herself to him as well, and whatever she did, it must have done the job.

"So you're the famous Joelle that Jake always talks about." He said, smiling at her. She felt then that he didn't recognize her. She figured as much, since she was wearing her Northwestern baseball cap. She didn't look anything like she did the night they met.

"I guess I am." She said, sitting down in an empty chair between Murray and Freddie.

"How long have you been fishing for?"

"This is my fourth Opie season." She said, lighting a cigarette.

"This girl is the only person I know that went from greenhorn to full share in one season." Murray said, looking over at Joelle.

"Well, I did have an advantage there. Edgar was teaching me for years how to do everything on the boat before I even joined the crew."

"Doesn't matter to me. There are guys out there that come onto a boat and have already been crabbing for years and don't become full share in one season. Usually takes a couple of years."

Joelle shrugged her shoulders.

"She don't like to brag." Freddie said, putting his hand on her head and shaking it a little. It caused her hair underneath the hat to fall out. She pulled her cap off and then pulled the hairtie out of her hair, her hair falling down past her shoulders.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Josh asked while she was fixing to put her hair back up in a ponytail.

Joelle looked over at him.

"The show maybe?" Joelle asked, sticking her hat back on.

"No, never seen the show." He said, sitting back, looking at her.

Joelle looked over at Jake, who looked confused.

"Maybe not." He said, shaking his head.

"You really don't remember, huh?" She said with a smile.

Now Josh looked confused.

"You asked me for my number a month ago, when I was with my friends at the Oasis bar." She said.

Josh's mouth dropped open.

"Didn't think you remembered." She said, sitting back, taking a drink.

"I knew you looked familiar."

Joelle just stared at him with a smile on her face.

"Wait, you never called her, did you?" Freddie asked.

Josh was then silent.

"That's what I came over for. Thanks Freddie. See you around Murray and Jake. Nice talkin' to you Josh." She said, patting his shoulder, and then walked off.

"You dumbass!" Jake said, hitting his brother. "I can't believe you never called her!"

"Yeah, that was a pretty dumbass move."

"Jake, remember when my phone fell in the pitcher of beer, and it ruined my phone. That happened the day after I got her number."

"Sure it did." Jake said, laughing at his brother.

"I'm serious about that." Josh said.

"No wonder why she didn't want to meet you at the Christmas party!" Jake said, grabbing his pack of cigarettes.

"She was there?" He asked.

"Josh, that is Joelle Hansen. Sig's niece! Of course she was there."

"Wait, she didn't tell me her last name was Hansen. The name she told me started with a W."

"No, that's Joelle Hansen. Her uncle's practically raised her."

Confused, Josh looked over at Joelle, who was talking to Crosby at the bar. He then got up and walked over to the two and just stood there, waiting to be acknowledged.

"What's up?" Joelle asked.

"What's your last name?" He asked.

"Hansen." She said, confused.

"You told me the night I met you that your last name was something that started with a W." He said.

"Ohh, yeah. I told you it was Williams, right?" She asked.

Josh nodded.

"That is my last name." She said.

Josh looked even more confused than before.

"I go by Hansen though. I just never had it legally changed. I really need to do that, don't let me forget when we get home." She said, turning her attention back to Crosby.

"I'm confused." He said.

"Larry, who shares the same genes as me and tries to call me his daughter. His last name is Williams. After I moved in with the people who I consider more of a father than Larry, I decided to go by Hansen. I never really got around to changing it legally."

"Why did you tell me it was Williams then?"

Joelle shrugged her shoulders, taking a drink.

"Why does it matter anyway?" She asked, looking over at him.

Josh just looked at her, and then walked away without answering.

"I think you upset him." Crosby said with a smile.

Joelle shrugged her shoulders again, smiling at him.

"This is the Joelle I know and like! Time for a shot." Crosby said.

"Shots all around!" Andy said, yelling.

"Whoa, aren't we generous."

"I mean, I'm not paying for them. Just, everyone get a shot so we can all take them at the same time." He said, realizing how many people were really in that bar.

"Too late, you already said it." Phil said with a smile, smoking his cigarette.

"Fuck off. I'm not that rich…yet."

"That's why we need to get out there and go fishing!" Johnathan said.

"So shots are on you when we get back? I say that's a deal." Joelle said, smiling at him while taking a drink at the same time.

"Funny." He said, flipping her off.

Jamie started to pour about 60 of the same shot, and then started to hand them out to everyone. Joelle crawled into Crosby's lap by that time and was sitting comfortably while waiting for everyone to get their shot and for someone to say something.

"Here's for a safe and quick season!" Sig said, holding up his shot.

Everyone agreed, and then took the shot. She grabbed the pack of cigarettes that sat on the counter that belonged to Crosby, and took 2 out. She handed him one of them, and put the other between her lips, waiting for Crosby to finish lighting his cigarette. He then held the lighter out to help her light hers.

"Why is she being so pissy if she had no interest?" Josh asked his brother, watching Joelle sit on Crosby's lap talking away to him and Keith.

"How do you figure she had no interest?" Jake asked, looking over to where she was sitting. Edgar had joined the group by then as well.

"Well, isn't she dating that guy?"

Jake and Edgar busted out laughing.

"What?" Josh asked.

"Dating Crosby? That's funny." Jake said, finishing off his drink.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Those two would be laughing too if you said that to them." Edgar said.

"What? Is she related to him too?"

"You would think, but no. I think they feel the same about each other in the fact that they are just friends, and nothing more than friends. She sees him more as a brother than anything." Edgar said, signaling for Jamie to fix him another drink.

Josh looked over at them again.

"Very close brother and sister." He said.

"Why so sour?" Edgar asked.

"I want to know why she lied to me." He said.

Edgar looked over at Jake, confused.

"When Joelle met him a month ago, she told him her last name was Williams, not Hansen."

"Dude, it is Williams. She hasn't changed it legally yet, unless she had and hasn't told me."

"She hasn't." Jake said.

"She introduces herself as Hansen, unless she is meeting someone for the first time and they don't realize who she is. She doesn't like it when people give her a hard time about what she does for a living. She gets more criticism than anybody I know." Edgar said.

"Well I can see why. It's not a woman's world out here." Josh said.

"Don't let her hear you say that. She'll make you eat your words." Edgar said, taking another sip of his drink.

"Right." Josh said, smiling.

"Seriously. That girl is stronger than most of the men in this room. She beats me in arm wrestling."

"Me too." Jake said, making a face. He didn't sound proud of admitting it, but said it anyway.

"Yeah right." He said, laughing. "That little girl over there is stronger than you two."

"Josh, have you ever beat dad in arm wrestling?" Jake asked.

"No."

"He struggled a little against Joelle."

Josh looked over at Joelle, who was deep in conversation with Crosby, Keith, and Monty.

"I don't believe it."

"Joelle!" Jake yelled.

Joelle turned and looked over in the direction her name was called.

"It's time for an arm wrestling challenge."

"I'm really not in the mood." Joelle said, glancing over at Josh, who then gave Jake a look of 'I told you so'. She then crawled off Crosby's lap and said "But maybe I am now. Who's the challenger?"

"I'm up for the challenge. I can't lose every time." Frankie said, standing up.

"Alright, lets do this." Joelle said, sitting next to him. The whole bar stood up and circled around the table they were sitting at. The two of them interlocked hands, and Joelle looked at Frankie with a smile. He had tried to beat her in this little game about 3 times now, and lost every time. Lifting weights almost daily helped her win against the guys, otherwise she wouldn't stand a chance.

Edgar gave them the cue to start, and the two struggled to win the wrestle. Everyone cheered, mostly for Freddie to not lose to a girl again. Josh just sat in his chair, watching the two, not knowing if he was believing it or not.

After a long struggle, Joelle won the match. She shook out her arm, giving Freddie a hug.

"You know what that means."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'll buy you your shot." He said, smiling at her.

"Whose next?" Joelle asked, smiling.

"Alright, you want to try me again?" Phil asked, smiling.

"Watch this." Jake whispered to his brother.

Josh watched as Phil walked over to the table and took the seat that Freddie had been sitting in.

"I have faith that one day, I will beat you." Joelle said, smiling at him.

"Keep dreaming darlin'." He said, taking her hand in his and getting ready for the cue to start.

Josh sat back as he watched Edgar give the cue for the two to start. Hardly believing his eyes, he watched as his dad had a little bit of trouble getting Joelle's arm down. After a few moments of fighting, and wondering at one point if Joelle was going to pull it off, Phil won the hand.

"You're a strong one." Phil said, kissing Joelle's forehead.

"I will beat you, I swear to it."

"Yeah, when I'm old and gray." He said.

"Umm, Phil. Aren't you already…" She started to say, but stopped, knowing very well he knew where she was going with the conversation.

"You better watch yourself little one." He said, laughing.

"Dad, did you let her do that?" Josh asked.

"Let her do what?"

"Struggle a little?"

"Why would I let this little chick almost take me on arm wrestling?"

"Little chick?" Joelle asked, giving Phil a look. He just laughed at the look.

"I'm telling you Josh. Try to beat her."

"You'll lose." Jake said.

Josh stood up for the challenge, and Crosby saw nothing but bad things coming out of it.

"This is gonna' be bad." Norman said to Crosby quietly.

"Yes, it is."

"You think she's gonna' throw it, don't you?" He said.

Crosby nodded, giving Norman a look.

Joelle locked hands with Josh and looked him dead on. Edgar held their hands, and then gave them the cue to start. The two struggled, and Josh even had the thought cross his mind that she was a hell of a lot stronger than she looked.

"She's gonna' throw it for sure." Crosby said quietly.

"She likes him." Sig said, who was standing on the other side of Crosby.

The three of them watched as Joelle threw the match and let Josh win. He stood up in victory, laughing at his brother, proving him right.

"I think the whole room now knows it as well." Crosby said, turning back towards the bar.

Sig just shook his head, looking over at Edgar, who shrugged his shoulders back at his brother.

Joelle walked over to where her two uncles and Crosby were.

"You threw the match, why?" Sig asked, looking over at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Joelle said, stealing one of her uncle's cigarettes, and then lighting it. The four of them were quiet. She looked over to where Josh was at, and he was sitting next to Jake, smiling.

"I can't believe you lost to her." Josh said to him.

Jake shook his head, not understanding what just happened.

"She threw the match. Why would she do that?"

"Beats the fuck out of me." Murray said.

"You think she threw the match?" Josh asked, looking at the guys.

"We know she threw the match." Freddie said. "If you and I had a match right now, I'd take you down."

"Why would she throw it?" Josh asked.

"She didn't want to embarrass you your first night out with everyone." Edgar said, picking up his drink.

"Why would she not want to do that?" He asked.

"You really are dense." He said, and walked off.

"She likes you, you dumbass." Jake said, getting up and walking off.

Josh looked over at Frankie, who just lifted his glass up in the air, and then took a drink out of it. He looked over at Joelle, who had crawled back up into Crosby's lap, and the two of them were talking quietly to each other. He saw her glance over at him, and then turn back to Crosby. Josh sighed, and finished his drink.

* * *

"Alright you guys. Our first pot of the string is coming up. Be ready." Sig said over the hailer, getting his crew ready.

Joelle stood by the rail and watched as her uncle Edgar watched for the buoys. The greenhorn, Jake, stood close by Edgar, waiting to see what the pot carried. All of them silently hoped for a good catch. None of them wanted the trip to be a long one, and hoped that Sig had chosen a good spot to start fishing.

Joelle watched as Edgar threw the hook to catch the pot. He got it on his first try, and quickly brought it in and put it in the block. Norman, who was at the hydraulics, brought the pot in. Joelle watched over the boat and saw the pot come close to the surface. She knew what she saw, and couldn't keep her excitement in. She saw a full pot, stuffed with crab. The crew cheered in excitement, and even Sig had come out of the wheelhouse to see what the first pot of the season had in it.

"Now that's a full crab pot." Sig yelled, smiling.

Joelle helped her uncle untie the door to the pot, and the crab poured out of the pot onto the sorting table. Jake crawled into the pot to help get the crab out of it, and took out the old bait jars.

"We are on the crab!" Matt said, starting to sort through the massive amounts of opilio crab. Joelle quickly helped her uncle set up the pot to set it back. Once the door was closed, she ran over to the sorting table to help sort out the crab. The first pot had a total of 546 crab in it.

"Not a bad way at all to start the season." Joelle said with a smile.

Joelle watched as her uncle taught Jake how to sort the crab. Joelle just smiled as she watched the eager new addition to the boat kiss her uncle's ass. He was more than determined to prove himself to her uncle's to get the jacket.

The crew worked for the next 18 hours straight on hauling in crab pots stuffed with crab. Joelle knew that if things kept up, they would have the boat full in no time.

Sig sat in the wheelhouse, smoking his cigarette in silence. The Discovery Channel camera crew were always bugging him with questions, and he seemed to not be in the mood to answer any of them at that moment. The sun was down, and the only thing shining on him was the lights from the many screens in the wheelhouse.

"This is the last pot in the string." Sig said to his crew, and then set down the microphone.

Sig put out his cigarette, but quickly lit up another one. He was getting tired after being in the seat for 26 hours straight, but wanted to finish the string before even thinking about taking a break. He was grateful that it was the last pot, and grateful that the numbers were consistent. Even though the numbers dropped off significantly, they were still on a 250 average. He was fine on grinding with that, but wished that they would find more soon.

"Alright guys. Come on in for a quick nap. Edgar, come up here and relieve me. I need to get some sleep." Sig said.

"Roger!" Edgar answered.

The tired crew made their way inside and immediately started to take off their rain gear. Matt went downstairs to start cooking some food before everyone went to bed. Joelle ran up to the wheelhouse to see how her uncle was doing.

"How are you holding up?" Joelle asked her uncle, sitting on the bench behind the captain's chair.

"Nothing I can't handle." Sig said, smiling at her.

Joelle stood up slightly, and then took one of Sig's cigarettes. She lit the cigarette, and then sat back down.

"How long are you giving us?" She asked, staring out the front window. It was dark out, but the waves were getting bad.

"I figure about 4 hours will be good enough for everyone."

Joelle nodded.

"You going to get some sleep?" Sig asked.

"Matt's cooking, and then yes."

Sig nodded.

Edgar came up to the wheelhouse at that moment, and Sig gave him the directions as to what he wanted him to do. He patted Joelle on top of her head, and she just gave him a weird look, and then he disappeared down the stairs.

"What do you think of junior?" Joelle asked Edgar as he got comfortable in the chair.

"He's definitely an eager little son of a bitch, isn't he?" Edgar said, laughing. He lit his cigarette, looking at all the GPS to make sure he was going in the right direction.

"He's a little kiss ass." Joelle smiled, sitting back in her chair. Every muscle in her body ached, but she didn't let it bother her. She was in for a long season if she gave in then.

"He's got some real potential though." Edgar said, getting serious then.

Joelle nodded in agreement.

Just then, Jake ran up the stairs to the wheelhouse holding a plate of burgers and potatos. He handed the plate to Edgar.

"He's got everything ready downstairs." Jake said to Joelle.

Joelle smiled, and followed him downstairs to the galley. The food smelt amazing, and Joelle sat down next to Nick, grabbing some food.

"Thanks Matt." Joelles aid, digging into her food.

Matt nodded, eating his own food.

"Looks like we are going to have one hell of a storm heading our way." Joelle said, not looking at any of the guys sitting around her.

"Bring it on." Jake said with a smile.

Joelle eyed him. She wasn't sure about him really. He did seem to be picking up things on the boat quickly, and definitely was eager to learn new things. She just didn't know if he was being real or not. She didn't want someone on the boat that was going to end up screwing them over in the end. He just rubbed her the wrong way, and she didn't know why.

Joelle finished up her food, and then started to clean. It was something she volunteered herself to do after every meal. Mainly because she didn't cook. It wasn't that she didn't offer, it was that everyone asked her not too. Cooking was not one of her many talents, and had been known to mess up instant macaroni and cheese. Whenever she did offer to cook, everyone begged her to not even try. So, instead of cooking, she cleaned. The guys seemed to like the arrangement they had with her, and never complained one bit.

Once the galley was clean, she walked into the room that she shared with her uncle Norman. She crawled into bed and was fast asleep moments later.

She woke up to her uncle Sig yelling at both Norman and herself to get out of bed. Joelle rubbed her face, and then rolled over out of bed. She grabbed some sweats, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt, all that had the Northwestern's logo on it, and quickly went to the bathroom to change. Once out, she put on her deck boots and headed up to where her raingear was at. Once everything was on, she walked out onto the deck to see that there was a huge storm that they were in the middle of. She stayed under the shelter while she waited for the rest of her crew to join her. Jake was one of the first to join her.

"Ready for another day?" Joelle asked, making conversation.

"Yeah. I'm ready to catch some crab." He said, lighting a cigarette.

Joelle took the blowtorch from him and lit her own cigarette.

"I do want to say something to you." He said, taking the blowtorch back from her and putting it back where he got it.

"What's that?" She asked, her arm wrapped around one of the posts to keep herself up.

"I underestimated you, and I'm very sorry. You keep up with everything better than these guys do, and never once have I heard you complain." He said.

Joelle nodded.

"I was hoping that we could start over." Jake added when he realized she wasn't going to say anything to him.

"When you prove yourself, then I'll consider it." She said. She saw the rest of the guys join them at that point.

For the next 10 hours, they spent it hauling pots and sorting crab. They were back on the crab again at this point, and were bringing in pots with a 700 crab average. With such great numbers, they didn't even mind that they were hauling pots in the middle of a hurricane.

"Aren't you a little worried about the storm?" Dave, the camera guy in the wheelhouse with Sig, asked.

"I'm worried about catching the crab in a safe way. I want the crab on the boat, and they are doing fine. I'll pull the plug when I see some 30 foot waves and it's blowing 70." Sig responded, looking at the camera.

Just then, the Satellite phone started to ring. Sig ignored it, lighting a cigarette. His leg bounced up and down as he paid attention to the waves, making sure he kept his crew as safe as possible while they worked. After awhile, the phone stopped ringing, and Sig heard a loud commotion behind him. He looked on the TV that overlooked the deck and saw one of the crab pots on the ground.

"What the hell happened?" he yelled over the microphone.

"The dogs failed." Edgar yelled up to his brother.

The SAT phone started to ring and Sig cursed under his breath, and ignored it again. He watched out the door behind him to see what had happened, and watched the crew scramble to get the pot back on the launcher. The fall had killed a lot of the crab, and Sig hated the thought of the waste they had on the sorting table.

"You guys need to be more careful." Sig barked at them.

"Roger!" Edgar yelled up to him.

Sig turned back to watching the front of the boat, waiting for the pot to be set to go back into the water. The SAT phone started to go off for a third time, and Sig angrily answered it.

"What?" He asked.

"Sig, it's June." A voice said on the other line. It was clear that she sounded upset.

"What's wrong?" His voice immediately went soft, sensing something was seriously wrong. "Are you okay? Are the girls okay?"

"We're all fine." She said. He could tell she was hesitant to tell him what she was calling for.

"Then what's going on? I'm in the middle of a big storm right now, and I really need to concentrate on keeping everyone safe."

"It's not good news." June said softly. She wasn't talking loudly, like she was trying to keep what she was going to tell him a secret.

"What's going on?" He had a bad feeling in his stomach at that moment.

"It's Angie." She said, and he could hear her start to cry.

"What about her?" He asked. They hadn't heard from his sister in over a year, and the fact that June was calling about her was definitely not a good sign.

"It's not good." She said again, crying.

"June, please just spit it out." He said. He didn't really want her to say it, but knew he was going to hear it either way.

"They found her body yesterday. She had been dead for close to two days." She said through her sobs.

Sig immediately stopped the boat from going. His face went blank, and he barely kept the phone up to his ear. He dropped the pen that was in his other hand and immediately rubbed his face, taking a deep breath.

"Their sure it's her?" He asked.

"Yeah. Larry was found dead too. They are saying it was a murder/suicide." She said, crying.

Anger took over Sig at that point.

"I'm so sorry." June said over the phone.

Sig couldn't speak at that point. He was numb. He could hear the crew at that point start to yell up to him, wondering what was going on.

"What are you going to say to her?" June asked, talking about Joelle.

"I don't know yet." He said. "I need to get off this thing though. Thank you for letting me know, and I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe." June said.

Sig slowly hung up the phone, and then sighed heavily. He sat there, staring out the window, wondering if he should tell his brothers first, and then tell Joelle all together, or tell her separately.

"What happened?" Dave asked.

"My sister, Joelle's mother, was found murdered," Sig said, rubbing his face.

"I'm so sorry." Dave said sympathetically.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell her." He said, sitting back in his chair, just staring out the window.

Just then, Edgar barged into the wheelhouse in full gear.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, confused. Once he saw Sig's face, he knew something bad was going on.

"Sit." He said. He then got on the hailer and told Norman to come up to the wheelhouse. Joelle looked over at Norman with a confused look, and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"You better let me know what's going on." She said to him as he walked out.

"Roger." He said, smiling at her. He disappeared into the wheelhouse. Joelle and the rest of the crew walked inside out of the rain and sat down just inside the door. Joelle quickly lit a cigarette, and sat across from Nick.

"I wonder what's going on." Jake said quietly.

"It's some brother bonding time." Nick said with a smile.

Joelle just shrugged her shoulders, looking over at the camera guy, Adam.

"You look a little tired." She said to him with a smile.

"I give you guys a lot of credit. All I have to do is carry a camera. You guys have to handle those pots. You're nuts."

The four just laughed at the comment. They were silent after that moment, waiting to get back to work. Joelle leaned back where she was sitting and closed her eyes, enjoying the few moments of quiet, wondering what was going on between her uncles. Joelle then felt the boat kick into gear and turn around in direction, the complete opposite direction they should be going in.

"What is going on?" Matt asked, looking more confused than he already was.

Just then, Sig and Norman walked into the room.

"You guys can get out of that. Joelle, come with me." Sig said. Joelle looked over at Norman, who looked visibly upset, and mouthed 'what's wrong' to him. He just gave her a hug, crying, and then walked away.

"Don't follow us, or I will throw that camera off the boat." Sig said to Adam, walking out.

Joelle quickly took off her rain gear, and then followed her uncle into the galley. He told her to sit, which she did, and he sat next to her. She didn't like where this was going, and knew by the look on his face, what she was about to hear was going to crush her.

"What is it Uncle Sig?" She asked softly. Her voice was even unsteady, not wanting to really know what was up.

"June just called me." He said, not looking at her.

"Is she alright? Is something wrong with Nina or Mandy?" She asked.

Sig just shook his head, a tear falling down his cheek.

"It's about your mom." He said, his voice cracking.

Joelle knew at that moment before he even told her. She listened to him tell her everything he knew about the situation and Joelle just sat there, quietly, hoping it was all a dream.

Sig sat with her and watched her, waiting for some sort of emotion to come out. Before he knew it, she started to break down crying. He wrapped his arms around his niece while she sobbed uncontrollably.

"We're on our way into port, and we're going to fly back home for the funeral." He said, smoothing her soaking wet hair with his hand. She just nodded, not able to talk through her sobs. He just continued to sit with her. Norman walked into the room shortly after and joined his brother and niece.

"I'm so sorry Joelle." He said, sitting across from them.

Joelle just nodded. She was in her own nightmare. She just wanted everything to disappear at that moment.

The rest of the guys were up in the wheelhouse where Edgar was at. Norman had just told them the news, and they were all in shock, not saying a word. Both Adam and Dave were in their as well, cameras running. They had both agreed not to tape Joelle's reaction to the news, but that didn't stop them from taping everyone else.

"How are you holding up?" Matt asked Edgar.

Edgar just shrugged his shoulders, not facing any of them.

"I feel so bad for Joelle." Nick said.

"When was the last time you heard from Angie?" Matt asked.

"It's been well over a year. We were nobody's to her after she got back with Larry." Edgar said, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

Just then, Sig walked into the room, shaking his head.

"How's she doing?" Jake asked with concern.

"Not good at all." He said, taking his seat back from Edgar. Edgar immediately ran down the stairs to where Joelle was.

"She's not taking it well at all." Sig added, lighting a cigarette.

The rest of the guys sat in silence, listening to the waves crash the front of the boat.

"When we get back into town, I want you guys to stay with the boat. We'll do an offload, which you will be in charge of. My brothers and I are going to take Joelle home and attend the funeral, but will be back. I don't know if Joelle will want to come back, but Norman, Edgar, and myself will be back to finish out the season."

"Of course, anything." Matt said. Nick and Jake nodded in agreement.

Most of the trip back was in silence. Joelle never came up after finding out the news, and stayed in her room hiding, only letting one of her uncles in to see her. Whenever Matt, Nick, or Jake tried to come in, she screamed at them until they got out.

When they arrived in to St. Paul, Sig went to get Joelle, who was laying in bed staring in a daze.

"Come on Joelle. You need to get up so we can get you back to Seattle." He said, sitting on the bed next to her.

Joelle reluctantly rolled over and looked at him.

"She's gone." Was all she said, and the tears started to flow again.

Sig sighed, and helped his niece out of bed and helped her change. Once she was dressed, he led her out of the boat and onto dry land.

"I will call you as soon as we know when we will be back up here. I wouldn't think any later than Sunday." He said, which was only 4 days away.

"Roger." Nick said, holding a clipboard to start taking weight totals.

The four of them headed towards a truck that was waiting for them, and it took them to the small airport that was on the island. The small plane took them to Dutch Harbor, where they got on another plane, and headed towards Seattle. Joelle didn't speak at all on the way home, and the guys would occasionally hear her start to cry again.

Once in Seattle, Sig asked Joelle if she wanted to call Kendra to let her know about the news. Joelle nodded, taking her cell phone out of her bag. It had been turned off until that point. She turned it on, and ignored the notifications of voicemails that were left while she was out of town. She immediately called her best friend and waited for her to answer the phone.

"Hey! Are you back in town already? That was a very short trip!" Kendra yelled over the phone happily.

"No, trip was cut short." Joelle said.

Kendra knew immediately something was up.

"What's going on." She asked.

"Mom's dead." Joelle blurted out. She saw no need to drag it out. She heard her friend gasp on the other end. "That son of a bitch killed her!" She screamed, unable to control the feelings she had been dealing with for the past couple of days.

"I'm on my way there Joelle. Hang in there for me until I get there, please." Kendra said, and then hung up the phone. Kendra immediately called her mom and told her the news, and asked her if she wanted to join her in the trip to Seattle. Patti immediately agreed, and told Colin about what happened. The two of them packed, and headed towards the Playboy Mansion where Kendra was waiting for them. The three headed to the airport to get to Seattle.

The next few days were a blur for Joelle. She barely even registered the fact that Kendra, Colin, and Patti had shown up. She was surrounded by family and friends who had all shown up for Angie's funeral. Nobody would mention the name Larry throughout the whole ceremony, which Sig had been thankful for.

"Has anybody gotten a hold of Daniel?" June asked her husband.

"No." Sig said. He knew that Daniel had been sent overseas to Afghanistan, so getting in touch with him was nearly impossible. He left a message on his cell phone, which they sometimes got the chance to answer, but also left a message at the base in case they could get the message to him.

The funeral went by quickly, and everyone headed over to Sig and June's house afterwards for some food and drinks. Joelle had been staying there, and was going to stay there after her uncles left back to Alaska. She had decided that with her mind not being on crabbing, she didn't think that it was safe for her to get back on the boat just yet. She mainly wanted to be around for when Daniel called. She wanted to talk to him herself. Many people came up to her to express their condolences, but Joelle barely even registered the fact that they were there.

"Joelle, hun. We're going to go." Kendra said, sitting next to her best friend.

Joelle looked over at her with tears in her eyes.

"Call me if you need anything. I will be on the next plane here. I promise you that." Kendra said, giving her a hug.

Joelle hugged her back, holding her tightly.

Patti came up to her and sat on the other side of her. Joelle cried harder, hugging her as well.

"Same goes for me." Patti said in her ear softly.

Joelle nodded, staring at her with tears falling down her cheeks.

Joelle watched as they left, Colin following slowly behind. Joelle stared down at her phone, wishing that Daniel would just call her already. She knew he was busy, but she wanted to talk to him in the worst way.

Before she knew it, all of the guests had left besides Norman, Edgar and Linda.

"How are you holding up?" Edgar asked, sitting next to her.

Joelle shrugged her shoulders, leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder.

Edgar sighed, nodding his head.

"Same here." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Sig had insisted that Joelle stay at his house while they went back up to finish the opilio season. Joelle tried to change his mind, but he wouldn't hear any of it. June, Mandy, and Nina seemed to enjoy the thought of having her stay with them for the next couple of months, but Joelle was really not in the mood to have anyone around. Joelle never left her room with the exception to use the restroom. June or one of the girls brought food to her, but most of the time she never ate any of it. She had no appetite, she just had the mental images of her mom, and everything that Larry had done to her over the years.

Joelle laid in bed, staring at the clock in a daze, wishing that time would go faster. She was always told that time heals all wounds. It had been two weeks since her mothers' funeral, and she was still in as much pain as she was the day she found out about her death.

June sat at the kitchen table across from her daughters eating the salmon that she had made them all.

"When will Joelle come out?" Nina asked her mom.

"I don't know hun. She just needs time."

Nina nodded.

"When you're done eating, you can bring her a plate of food." June said.

"She hasn't eaten her breakfast or lunch yet." Mandy said, sighing.

"Or dinner from last night." Nina added.

"Or from the night before." Mandy made sure to say as well.

June shook her head.

"I'll do it then. I need to get something in her." June said. She set her fork down, and grabbed the plate of food she had put together, and got a glass of water to bring up to Joelle as well.

Joelle heard her aunt walk into the room, but she didn't turn to face her, just stayed in the same daze she had been in for hours.

"Joelle, honey, you really need to eat something."

Joelle didn't respond to her.

June went over to the side of the bed Joelle was facing and sat down next to her.

"You need to drink something as well. I can tell you haven't touched the glass we brought up to you earlier." June took the straw that was in the other glass and put it in the fresh one, and then held the glass up to Joelle's lips. "Drink." June insisted.

Joelle, without moving much, pursed her lips around the straw and took a small sip. She didn't feel her body accept the water and pleading for more. She felt nothing but numbness anymore.

"Now you need to eat. I will sit here and force feed you if I have too." She said.

Joelle sighed. She usually could ignore her cousins when they brought the food up, but she knew that June was persistent, and she wasn't going to win the fight. She slowly rolled onto her back and sat up a little and took the plate from her. Just as Joelle had suspected, June didn't leave until Joelle had taken a few bites of food. Once she felt satisfied enough, June left the room, and Joelle immediately put the plate on the table, and then laid back down. She sighed, crying a little. It was something she did a lot of, but she didn't care.

Just then, she heard her phone ring. She reached over to where it was sitting and turned it to see who was calling. It was Jackie, calling again. She just hit ignore, and set it back down. Her friends were constantly calling her, and all she wanted to do was turn her phone off, but didn't in hopes that Daniel would call. He still didn't know about their mom, and the more Joelle thought about it, the more it made her sick to her stomach about telling him.

Her phone rang again, and she was about to just automatically hit ignore when she realized the number that was calling her was not a number that was saved in the phone. Hoping it was Daniel, she answered the phone.

"Hey sis, what's going on? I have voicemails up the ass telling me to call you, and even the base said you called there."

Joelle started to cry on the phone before she could even say anything.

"What is it?" He asked slowly.

"The son of a bitch!" She screamed, rage filling her body.

"What did Larry do now?" He asked. She could hear the anger in his voice as well.

"She's dead." She whispered through her cries.

Daniel was silent on the phone.

"Where is he?" He asked full of anger.

"He killed himself after killing her." She said. "I hate him for this."

"I hate him for a lot of things. I hate the fact that he took his own life. I wanted to do it." Daniel said. "I couldn't protect her."

"I know." Joelle responded, curling up in a ball in her bed.

"I'm sorry Joelle." Daniel said over the phone.

"I'm sorry too."

"You know I love you, right?" He said.

"I love you too. I wish you were home."

Daniel didn't respond.

"You just take care of yourself. You're stronger than Mom ever was, and plus, you have Uncle Sig, Norman, and Edgar around to help protect you."

"I still want you home." Joelle said again.

"I know, but look, I need to get off this thing now. We're getting ready to go. Just remember, I love you."

"I love you too." She said, crying.

Joelle heard the line go dead, and she proceeded to turn off her phone. She had the one phone call she wanted, and she didn't want to hear it ring anymore. She cried herself to sleep, clutching onto her pillow for comfort.

A week later, Nina and Mandy had just gotten home from school and were starting on their homework while June was at the table paying bills. They then heard someone walking down the stairs, and immediately they all turned to look at each other.

"Joelle! How are you feeling?" June asked with a small smile.

Joelle shrugged her shoulders. Her hair looked as if it was one big greasy rats nest, and was pulled back in a messy bun. June didn't know if she took any showers since the funeral, but by the looks of it, she guessed no.

"I'm a little hungry." Joelle said softly.

"Sure. Come and sit down."

Nina and Mandy watched as Joelle sat down at the kitchen table, looking very weak. It was clear that Joelle had lost weight in the three weeks since Angie's death. June made her niece a turkey sandwich and gave her some potato chips. She made it quickly, afraid that Joelle may change her mind and retreat back into her bedroom.

"Thank you." Joelle said, digging into the food. She had only eaten once since she had spoken with her brother, and when she ate, she felt her stomach growl, begging for more. Her headache she woke up with seemed to subside a little as well.

"You're very welcome." She said. "How are you feeling?"

Joelle nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry I've been so inconvenient lately." She said.

"Never, Joelle. I'm just glad to see you up and out of bed."

Joelle finished her food faster than she had anticipated, and immediately felt disgusting, and yearning for a shower.

"I'm going to take the longest shower in the world." Joelle said, standing up. She started to take her plate to the kitchen, but June took it from her.

"You go on and take a shower. I can take care of this."

June watched as Joelle walked up the stairs. She heard the shower start, and she smiled. She knew that Joelle was still depressed, but the fact that she was out of her room was a huge step in the right direction. She heard the phone ring, and she went to answer it.

"Hey honey. How are things?" She heard Sig ask on the other line.

"Things are starting to look up. Joelle actually came out of her room for the first time since the funeral."

"Really? When?" Sig asked, happy with the news.

"She just came down here. She's in the shower now."

Sig was relieved. He knew the rest of the guys would be happy with the news as well. They were all extremely worried about Joelle, and had a hard time not thinking about the task at hand, which Sig just got angrier and angrier with as time went on.

The two of them chatted for a short while about everything going on at the house, and how the girls were doing in school.

Joelle stood in the shower, letting the water fall down here. She washed her hair more times than she normally did, and still didn't feel clean when she was done. She was so used to having matted hair, she felt so gross that no shampoo could get rid of the feeling.

After scrubbing in the shower for close to an hour, she climbed out and started to dry herself off with a towel. She stared at herself in the mirror and barely recognized herself. She was skinny and frail, and she hated the way she looked at that moment.

Over the next couple of days, Joelle spent most of her time in her room, but made her way out of it for meals and a shower. Her phone stayed off, mainly because she was still not in the mood to talk to anybody. Her uncles tried calling her a few times, but she just shrugged off the phone call, leading to June making up excuses for her. Her friends tried stopping by the house, which just led to Joelle staying in her room and locking herself in so nobody could get in. She just wanted time alone, but June was just happy with the fact that she was coming out of her room more often.

June heard a knock on the door, and she looked out the big window facing the driveway. The girls were in school, so it was just Joelle and herself at the house. She looked outside and saw a military car parked on the street. Her spirits immediately dropped, knowing exactly what they were there for. It was everyone's personal nightmare when they had someone they knew in the military, and June had prayed all the time that they would never be faced with the conversation she was about to have.

June opened the door to two gentlemen standing at the door. They both immediately took their hats off and introduced themselves.

"I know why you're here." June said, opening the door to let them in.

"We have reason to believe that Joelle is here, Daniel's sister?" the guy who said his name was Private Michael said.

"Yeah, let me see if I can get her out of her room." June said, and then headed up the stairs. She walked slowly, letting Joelle have all the time she could not knowing that her brother was dead. She slowly knocked on the door, but nobody answered. She went to let herself in, but it was locked. She reached up above the doorframe where the key to the room was hiding, and then let herself in.

"What?" Joelle asked.

"Joelle, there is someone here to see you." June said.

Joelle turned away.

"You need to see them." She said.

Joelle looked over at her aunt, and knew immediately that she didn't want to see who was downstairs. She reluctantly went with her and walked down the stairs to see the two military men standing in the living room.

"Don't." Joelle said, starting to back away, but Joelle grabbed her arm to keep her there.

"We are so sorry ma'am." Private Michael said.

"No!" Joelle cried out.

Joelle collapsed to the floor and buried her face in her hands.

"How did it happen?" June asked.

"It wasn't in battle." Private Xavier said.

"How was it then?" June asked, confused.

"He took his own life." He replied, looking over at Joelle, who immediately looked up at them at what he said.

"What?" Joelle yelled.

The two men were silent.

"My brother killed himself?" She cried.

June was silent, covering her mouth with her hand.

Joelle tore out of the room and went straight to her room, shut the door, and then leaned up against it. She was breathing heavily, having a hard time breathing. She felt as if the room was closing in on her, and she started to freak out.

"Joelle! Open the door!" June yelled, pounding on the door. She could hear her crying and screaming. She went for the key that she had in her pocket, and forced her way into the room. She found Joelle laying on the ground, hand clenching her shirt above her chest, gasping for air.

"Joelle, calm down." She said, sitting next to her. "You need to calm down."

June then heard the phone ring, but she ignored it. She just sat there and held Joelle, trying to get her to calm down. After twenty minutes, Joelle's breathing started to slow down. She was clutching onto June, crying uncontrollably still, but was finally able to breathe better. June continued to sit there for the new few hours until Joelle finally wore herself out and fell asleep. By that time, Mandy and Nina had come home and heard the news, and both were visibly upset by the news.

"I need you to go down and get the phone, and call your dad." June said to Mandy.

Mandy did what she was asked, and ran down the stairs and called the SAT phone. Edgar was the one who answered the phone.

"What's going on kiddo?" Edgar asked.

"Things aren't going too well here." Mandy said to her uncle.

"What's going on?"

"Daniel killed himself." She said.

"Get June on the phone." Edgar said, cursing to himself. He then called down on deck where the rest of the guys were working, telling them to come in and to wake Sig up from the nap he was taking.

Mandy ran up to Joelle's room where June was still sitting with the sleeping Joelle.

"Sig?" June asked.

"No, it's Edgar. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. We just had two officers here telling us that Daniel killed himself. She is not taking this well Edgar." June said at a loud whisper. She was in fear of waking Joelle, and didn't want to do that.

"Hold on, here's Sig." Edgar said, and handed the phone to Sig, who stumbled in, obviously not fully awake yet.

"Get your ass here!" June yelled through the phone as loud as she felt was necessary without waking Joelle after she filled him in on the recent developments.

"I'm in the middle of nowhere." Sig said.

"When she wakes up, she's going to start asking for one of you. One of you needs to get here, and soon. I'm going to get Linda here to help me, but this is not going to end well Sig."

"You don't think I know that?" He asked.

"Get here!" She said, hanging up the phone. She then dialed Linda's number, and as soon as she answered, June filled her in on everything going on.

"I'll be there as soon as I can get Nathan packed up." She said, talking about Edgar and her new son.

June hung up, taking in a deep breath. She couldn't believe this was happening to Joelle. Just when she started to feel better, this had to happen as well. She didn't know what Daniel was thinking, leaving his sister behind after everything that had just happened, but she was angry with him.

Linda showed up a couple hours later and Mandy and Nina immediately took Nathan from her. Linda went up to where June was still sitting on the floor. Joelle was sleeping with her head on June's lap, and June was softly rubbing her head. She looked tired, but it was obvious she wasn't moving until someone came to take her place.

"Want to switch?" Linda asked softly.

June nodded, gratefully. She slowly lifted Joelle's head and moved out of the way and Linda quickly took her place.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"For awhile now." June said, stretching. She felt every bone in her body crack from being in the same position for so long.

"Are they coming back?" Linda asked, looking at her sister-in-law.

"Sig hasn't called back yet. I don't know what they are doing. One of them needs to get their ass here though."

Linda nodded in agreement.

The phone call from Sig came a couple of hours later.

"Norman is coming back." Sig said. "I would say all of us, but we need to finish this damn season. I have a deadline to make, and at this rate, I won't make it."

"Maybe you should stop worrying about the deadline, and worry about your niece who is slipping more and more into a depression as each moment goes on."

"Don't start now, please." Sig said, getting agitated.

"Just get Norman here." She said, hanging up on her husband.

Sig hung up the SAT phone, and then pounded the desk.

"I want this damn season to be over." Sig said to the camera that Dave was holding. "I want to go home, and be there for her, but I'm stuck out in the middle of nowhere."

The boat was in route to St. Paul to drop Norman off. The harbor was frozen over last they had heard, but Sig didn't care at that moment. He was getting his brother off the boat even if he had to pick the ice himself.

"How much longer do you think you guys will be?" Norman asked.

"Hopefully no more than a month." Sig said, obviously frustrated.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back? I can drive the boat." Edgar said. "You know she will start asking for you at some point, so why not just go now?" Joelle had always been close to all of her uncles, but the relationship that she had with Sig was closer than with any of them. She looked up to him as a father, which he took on the role since the day they moved in with them. She held a special place in his heart too.

"No, I'll stay. We'll just finish this damn season up and get the fuck home." Sig said, keeping an eye on St. Paul Harbor that he was in the distance.

The Harbor was frozen over, as they suspected, but they plowed their way in slowly. Their tanks were nearly full, and had gotten the okay to offload early, since they were going to be there soon.

"Be safe, and call us as soon as you get to the house." Sig said to his brother as he walked off the boat and onto the dock.

"Roger." Norman said, and then went to get in the truck that was waiting for him. The truck immediately took him to the small airport.

His trip home was the longest trip he could have made. He never realized how slow time went when watching the clock. When he got into Seattle, he immediately went over to Sig and June's house and let himself in. He saw Nina holding Nathan on the couch, and all she did was point up the stairs, knowing who he was looking for.

Norman walked over to Nina and kissed her on the forehead to say hi, and then ran up the stairs to find June and Linda sitting on the top of the stairs, looking exhausted.

"You're here." Linda said.

"How's she doing?"

"Not good. She keeps screaming for you guys, so she'll be happy to see you." June said.

Norman nodded, and then let himself into Joelle's room. The room was dark, and he could hear Joelle sobbing from the bed.

"Leave me alone!" Joelle screamed when she heard the door open.

"Joelle, it's me." Norman said, walking over to the bed.

Joelle spun around at the sound of her uncle's voice, and she started to cry harder. He sat on the side of her bed and she wrapped her arms around her, holding on tightly.

"I'm so sorry Joelle." He kept saying to her.

Norman held onto her until she fell asleep, and then crawled into bed next to her to be close to her in case she needed him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I'm having fun with this story, and it's the first fanfic I have written in YEARS (like, almost 10), and I'm enjoying it. Glad you all too. :)

* * *

A month passed, and Joelle never got any better. Crosby had arrived home from fishing, and every time he tried to see her, she wouldn't let him near her. She never moved, and stopped eating and drinking all together. Her family was more worried about dehydration at that time than anything.

"We need to take her to the hospital." Linda said, standing in the doorway.

"She won't let us near her." June said. "She lashes out every time."

"We need to force her. We haven't tried in a couple of days. With no water, or food, she may not have the energy." Norman said.

June shrugged her shoulders.

"Get the car ready. We're getting her in it."

June walked away and Norman and Linda looked at each other.  
"I'll try to pick her up. If she starts to fight, I'll go for the arms if you want to go for the legs."

Linda nodded, taking in a deep breath.

Norman walked over to Joelle, who looked as if she was sleeping. Her breathing was very shallow, and he suddenly got more worried about her than he already was. He leaned down to pick her up, and she went without a fight. She was limp. He heard her whimper a little, and saw a single tear fall down her cheek, but she had no energy to fight her uncle. She had lost a lot of weight, and her pajamas were barely hanging on her.

"Lets go." He said. "She's too weak to fight. We let her go on too long."

Linda immediately ran ahead of Norman, grabbed her purse, and told Nina and Mandy they were going to the hospital, and to keep a close eye on Nathan. She held the door open for Norman to get in the backseat of the car.

"She's soaking wet." Norman said. "And smells like piss." He made a face.

"She really hasn't gotten up anymore to go to the bathroom." June said, speeding off towards the hospital.

"She's worse than I thought she was." He said. She was pale, something they couldn't see in the dark room she was staying in. She was so weak, she couldn't keep her eyes open. She was awake, and wanted to scream at the world to leave her alone, but she couldn't move.

They got to the emergency room in record time, and the three of them ran into the hospital and immediately started screaming for help. Her breathing had gotten shallower than it had been before they left the house, and Norman didn't know if it was even possible. A few nurses ran their way with a gurney and had Norman set her down on it.

"What happened?" One of the nurses asked.

"She's been suffering through depression, and hasn't eaten or drank in days. We were able to force things down until then. Now, she won't move, and is barely breathing." Norman said.

He watched as the nurses ran her into a room, and then start taking her vitals.

"Her heart is racing." She said.

Just then, a doctor walked into the room. The nurses were hooking her up to machines, and trying to find a vein for an IV to start getting fluids into her.

"She's very dehydrated." The nurse said, still searching for any vein to attempt.

"I'll have to do a central line." The doctor said, starting to take her shirt down to get a better look at her neck.

The doctors and nurses circled around Joelle, getting fluids in her quickly to help with her severe dehydration. Norman, Linda, and June just sat and watched, worriedly waiting for some news as to what they were going to find. The doctors sent blood to the lab, to see if all of her organs were still working properly.

"We are going to place a feeding tube through her nose, to help get nutrition into her." The doctor explained, after going over all of his exam findings. Norman just nodded, obviously in a daze. He hated himself for waiting so long to get her into the hospital. Joelle was put into the ICU overnight to be kept on close watch. Her blood work came back alright, but the doctor said if they would of waited a little longer to bring her in, her kidneys may have started to shut down, but they caught it in time. Norman felt better knowing that she was okay in that aspect, but still hated himself for waiting so long.

Joelle slept the whole night, exhausted just with the fact of being moved from the bed she hadn't left in over a week to the hospital bed. The nurse had given her a sponge bath after hearing that she was covered in piss, so she didn't smell nearly as bad as she had smelt when they first arrived.

The next morning, Joelle opened her eyes and saw Norman sleeping in the chair next to her bed. Linda and June had gone home for the night to get a good night's sleep, one of the first nights of sleep that they had been able to get in weeks. She felt sick to her stomach, and her head was pounding, but ignored it, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. She didn't remember much from the day before, but after she realized she was in the hospital, she started to freak out.

"Why am I here?" She mumbled. Norman immediately woke up to the sound of her voice.

"You're awake." He said, smiling.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking around.

"Joelle, you were massively dehydrated. So, they have you on fluids, and they are feeding you as well."

Joelle then felt the tube that was up her nose, and started to freak out. She started to pull it out, but Norman immediately grabbed her hands and stopped her. She started to scream, fighting him, yelling at him to stop. Norman yelled for the nurses, who ran in and started to give her medications through her central line. Within moments, she calmed down and was back asleep.

"What's going on?" Norman asked.

"She has energy again." The nurse, whose name was Betty, sad.

"Why is she freaking out?"

"She woke up, not knowing where she is, with a tube up her nose and a central line in her neck. She's scared." Betty said. She took out two arm restraints and started to put them around her left wrist to tie her to the bed so she wouldn't freak out again and tear out the monitors and lines that she was connected too.

"Is that necessary?" Norman asked, watching her tie his niece up.

"It's for her safety." She said.

Norman nodded, sitting back in his chair.

"When will she wake up?"

"She needs sleep now. She needs to get her energy back up, now that she is getting the proper nutrition and fluids." Betty said, finishing up the restraint on her right hand.

Norman sighed. June and Linda showed up with the kids at that moment, and Norman felt relieved to not be alone anymore.

"Why on earth is she tied up?" Linda asked.

"She woke up, and started to freak out and tearing things off of her. They did this so when she wakes again, she doesn't do it again."

"Well, the guys are almost in town." June said, taking a seat.

"They are? When do they land?" Norman asked.

"In a few hours. They haven't left Alaska yet. They are waiting for their flight. I told them to come straight here." She said, rubbing her face.

Norman nodded.

Meanwhile, Sig sat outside the airport, smoking a cigarette, impatiently waiting for the flight to be ready to take off. When he heard that Joelle was taken to the hospital the day before, he made his decision final to have the boat stay in Dutch Harbor awhile before coming up to drive it back to Seattle. He needed to get back to town, and hated that it took longer than expected to catch their quota.

"Do you think she's up for visitors?" Matt asked Sig, who was hardly able to keep still.

"Last I heard, she was sedated." Edgar said, answering for his brother, who was in no mood to talk.

"Will you call us when she starts to feel better so we can stop by?" Nick asked.

"Of course. We need to try to get her mind off everything going on, and onto happy things." Edgar said.

"Hey you guys." They heard someone say. They turned to see Phil Harris walking their way.

"Hey, I thought we were the last ones into Dutch. What are you doing here?"

"We got in the day before you guys did." Phil said, lighting his cigarette.

"Must have had a rough season." Jake said, smiling at him.

"It definitely wasn't easy, but we got it done. Why are you guys so late? I heard there are problems back home."

"Everyone talks, but nobody knows the truth." Sig muttered to himself.

"It's Joelle. She's actually in the hospital right now." Edgar said, ignoring his brother.

"What, why?" He asked, worried.

"I don't know if you know or not, but her mother was found murdered by her father, who also took his own life, and then a month later, her brother killed himself."

Phil was in shock by the news.

"She's pretty depressed, and went to the hospital for malnutrition and dehydration." Edgar said.

Just then, it started to snow.

"I swear to God if our flight is cancelled, I'm going to lose my mind." Sig said, lighting another cigarette. The one he was smoking before wasn't even done yet.

"Why don't you go and call June and see what's going on with Joelle." Edgar suggested.

Sig, liking the idea, walked off, taking his phone out of his pocket. Edgar sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"He seems very worried." Phil said, taking a seat where Sig was at.

The guys just nodded not answering them.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Jake asked, looking around.

"Around here somewhere." Phil said, tossing his cigarette into the street.

Just then, Jake and Josh walked up to the group.

"Our flight has been delayed." Jake Harris said, lighting a cigarette.

"An hour." Josh said, eying the rest of the guys, scanning for the person he really wanted to see.

"That's not good." Edgar said, the rest of them silent.

"Why is everyone so gloomy?" Jake asked, laughing a little.

"Joelle is in the ICU." Phil said.

"Dehydration and malnutrition." Matt said.

"Depression." Edgar added, banging his head softly on the wall.

The two guys looked at Edgar confused. He then went on to explain everything that had gone on since the last time they had seen each other. Sig arrived back by the time the story had ended.

"She is strapped to the bed, medicated to death. We need to get back. Let's go see if they have started boarding yet." Sig said, urging everyone to get up.

"Flight is delayed for at least an hour."

Sig cursed loudly.

"I am stuck in hell." He said, walking off, lighting a cigarette on his way off.

"And so are we." Edgar said, shaking his head.

The guys waited around, only to find out the flight had been cancelled due to weather, which only led to pissing Sig off more than he already was. He made his way to a bar close to the hotel they decided to stay at for the night, and the guys followed, not wanting to let him out of their sight. The night was spent drinking, and trying to find small talk that didn't revolve around Joelle, but it didn't work. They were all worried about her, and would feel better if they were able to see her in person, and not go by what everyone was saying over the phone.

The flight the next morning left on time, and as soon as Sig and Edgar arrived in Seattle, they reassured the others that they would call with any updates, and as soon as Joelle was up for visitors, and then they headed straight for the hospital.

"Where is she?" Sig asked when he saw his wife and Linda waiting outside for them.

"She's screaming for you." Linda said to Sig. "She won't calm down, and they won't take the straps off her wrists, which isn't helping at all."

Sig ran into the building with the other three following shortly behind. Once they got close to the room she was in, he could hear her screaming, and noises of her trying to free herself. He could hear the nurse pleading with her to calm down so she wouldn't have to medicate her again, but Joelle wasn't listening.

Sig ran into the room and Joelle immediately saw him, and started to cry, calming down immediately. He ran over to the side of the bed and started to take one of the restraints off of her hands.

"Take the other one off." Sig said to the nurse. She was hesitant, but after seeing Sig take off the one he was messing with, and Joelle throwing her arm around her uncle, she realized that she was safe to take the other off.

"You're okay now." Sig said, hugging his niece.

Joelle just sobbed, clutching onto her uncle.

"They keep sending in a psycho doctors Sig. I'm not psycho." She said softly to him.

"They aren't saying your psycho, but you are extremely depressed, and they are trying to help you."

"I don't want to speak with them."

"Then speak to someone. You won't talk to anybody."

"Because I don't want to speak with anybody." She said, pulling away from her uncle. He was able to get a closer look at her at that moment. She was pale, and very thin and frail. All he could see in her eyes was sadness, and nothing more. He could see what June and Norman were talking about all this time. She looked exhausted from fighting the restraints. "Nobody understands what I'm going through."

"That's why you should talk, to try to explain what you are going through. I want to understand."

Joelle clammed up, a tear falling down her cheek.

"You can't keep clamming up to us. We're here for you. You know we're here for you." He said, resting his hand on her hand.

Joelle just turned her head.

"And you won't be able to leave here until you start talking. Do you want to live like this? With a tube up your nose, and an IV in your neck, and restrained to this bed?"

Joelle was quiet, and then slowly shook her head.

"I want you home. June, Mandy and Nina want you home. We need you home." He said, almost pleading with her at this time. He already lost his sister and nephew, and he didn't want to lose his niece as well.

Joelle just laid back down, keeping her head facing away from Sig. He just shrugged his head, looking over at the small crowd of people at the doorway.

"Edgar is here." Sig said to her.

Edgar walked up and sat on the other side of the bed, smiling at her. He gently kissed her forehead. She reached over and held his hand. She was glad to see her uncles, but still wasn't in the mood to have anybody around.

The two stayed until she fell asleep, and then walked out of the room.

"I've been debating on whether to call Kendra or not." Linda said, taking out Joelle's cell phone.

"She doesn't know?" Edgar asked.

"I think Kendra is going to be mad she doesn't know." Mandy said.

"Did anybody call her after we heard about Daniel?" Sig asked.

Nobody said a word.

"I'll call her." Sig said, taking the phone from Linda. He turned it on, and the phone immediately started raising the alarm about all the voicemails that were on the phone. He noticed that it said she had 54 voicemails, and then also said that the mailbox was full. Hitting ignore, he searched for Kendra on the phone, and then hit dial. He let it ring, wondering if she would even be around to answer it.

"Joelle! It's about time you call me! What in the hell has been going on?" Kendra said, answering the phone.

"Um, Kendra. This is actually Joelle's uncle Sig." He said.

"Oh, hey. Sorry about that. Where's Joelle?"

"She is actually in the hospital." He said, leaning against the hallway wall.

"What? Why?"

Sig went into detail about everything going on with her. After telling her about Daniel, he heard the phone disconnect.

"What did she say?" June asked, standing next to her husband.

"Either we lost connection, or she's on her way here."

"Well, there is something else that I haven't really told you yet." June said, looking over at her husband.

"Now what?"

June started to dig into her purse and pulled out a white envelope.

"This arrived at the house a couple of weeks ago." She said, handing it over to Sig. Sig looked down at the envelope and saw the letter was addressed to Joelle, and was from her brother.

"A letter from Daniel? Did you read it?"

June shook her head.

"I don't think we should. I think Joelle should." Linda said.

"I don't think she should at all. Not without knowing what is in this letter. It could spin her in the wrong direction again. I won't have that."

Linda nodded in agreement.

"Well I'll read it." Edgar said, snatching the envelope out of Sig's hand.

"I think not. Nobody will read it. Nothing good can come from this letter." He said, taking the letter back. He folded it up, and then shoved it in his back pocket, hoping that out of sight meant out of mind. He knew that that letter was burning on everyone's brain, but didn't try to bring it up.

Sig ended up staying at the hospital that night, sleeping in the chair next to Joelle's bed. He refused to leave her side. Nina ended up staying at the hospital with him, and she had fallen asleep in the chair in the opposite side of the room.

"Uncle Sig." He heard Joelle softly say.

"Yeah?" Sig asked, rubbing his eyes to help wake him up.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Sorry for what? Don't be sorry." He said, smiling a little at her.

It was all she said before going back to bed. He held onto her hand, and said a little prayer, in hopes that God would answer it and help Joelle get better.

The next few days were long, and Joelle still refused to talk to the psychiatrist. She was getting her strength back, and she wasn't nearly as pale as she was, which gave everyone hopes that she was on the right direction to getting better, however, she gave no indication of wanting to eat or drink on her own, so was still on fluids and a feeding tube.

"I think I'm going to read her the letter." Sig said to June one day while Joelle was sleeping.

"What good will that do?" June asked, not understanding.

"Maybe what she needs is closure. Maybe this will help her with it."

June just shook her head, not knowing if it was a good idea or not.

"What letter?" Joelle asked, looking at them.

"I thought you were sleeping." Sig said, smiling at her.

"What letter?" She asked again.

Sig took the letter out of his wallet, where he had kept it after the day he found out about it. He handed it to Joelle, who looked at it silently, but didn't go to open it.

"Does he think that this will make things all better?" she finally said after a long silence.

"I think he probably sent it to explain to you why he did what he did."

Joelle threw the letter on the floor, and then crossed her arms.

"I don't want to hear the excuses for leaving me." She said angrily.

Sig picked up the letter, and then sat down in the chair facing her.

"How about I read it, and then if I think it's okay, read it to you?"

Joelle didn't move, just stared off into space. Sig took that as an okay, and slowly opened the letter. He unfolded it to see a short hand-written letter from Daniel. He decided to read it out loud without previewing it, in hopes that it wouldn't be a bad idea.

_Joelle,_

_I am writing this, in hopes that you will forgive me. I am sorry for the pain that what I'm going to do is going to cause you. I just could not go on anymore knowing that I have failed. I have failed in protecting both you and mom. I can never forgive myself in the fact that I let Larry win the war. He took our mother out of our lives, and I can't live with the fact that it had happened. I am currently fighting in a war to save our country, but how can I do that knowing that I couldn't even protect our mom? I can't keep fighting a war knowing that I failed her, and you. I know you are safe now. You are so much stronger than Mom ever was. You have more people to look out for you and protect you than Mom ever did have. She wouldn't let us protect her. I hope you know that I love you, and that I am very sorry for everything that you will be going through. I just couldn't live with myself knowing that I have failed her. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. I will always love you, and will be watching over you from now on._

_Love,_

_Daniel_

Sig closed the letter, taking a deep breath. He looked over at Joelle, who hadn't really moved, but had a tear falling down her cheek.

"Please say something." Sig said after a long silence between the two of them.

"He left me all alone." She said, crying. "I knew he was always troubled by what was going on with Mom, but why would he leave me? Why was I not worth living for?"

"What he did isn't right. I know this, and you know this. He just had nobody to help him." Sig said, setting the letter down on the side of the bed.

Joelle picked up the letter and read it to herself quietly. She was trying to wrap everything around her mind, and she had a hard time doing so.

"He knew you are safe with us. He just got it in his mind that he was to protect your mom, and when he couldn't do that, he couldn't live with himself for that."

Joelle sighed, setting the letter down.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door to the room. Kendra stood in the doorway with a small smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Joelle asked, look at her friend.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner." She said, walking up to Joelle's bed, and then gave her a hug. Joelle cried seeing her best friend fly all the way up to see her, again, for the third time in a couple of months.

"Don't cry." Kendra said, sitting on her bed. "It's going to be alright."

"I'm just so happy to see you." Joelle said softly, holding onto her best friend's hand. "I miss you so much."

Kendra smiled at her friend. Sig, relieved to see his niece show the first signs of relief in months, slowly left the room to leave Joelle and Kendra alone.

"What's been going on with you. I don't want to talk about me anymore. That's all everyone wants to talk about anymore." Joelle said, wiping her tears.

"We are planning a huge Vegas trip here in a few weeks. You know you can come if you're feeling up for it." She said

Joelle nodded, sighing.

"And you can bring whoever you want to bring. It's going to be one huge party. Holly and Bridget are going to be there, and then Hef will join us one of the nights as well."

"That does sound like fun." Joelle said.

Just then, the nurse walked in with a tray of food, to try to talk Joelle into eating on her own.

"Are you hungry?" The nurse asked Joelle. Kendra looked at Joelle in hopes she would accept the food. Joelle, however shook her head.

"You need to eat on your own. You need to get out of this hospital."  
"I'm not hungry." Joelle said, pushing the tray away from her.

"I will leave it here in case you change your mind." The nurse said, and then left the room.

"Is this the life you want to live? With an IV constantly hydrating you and a tube forcing food into you? Your voice sounds like shit because of that damn tube up your nose." Kendra said, crossing her arms.

Joelle put her hand to her throat, making a face. Her throat had been killing her, but she ignored it. A little pain never killed anyone.

"When was the last time you got out of bed?" She asked, looking at her.

Joelle shrugged her shoulders.

"I got out of bed to use the restroom this morning." She said.

"Don't you miss outside? Don't you miss the snow? Don't you want to get back to the job that you absolutely love?"

Joelle shrugged her shoulders again.

"This is not how your mom would want you to live your life."

The comment hit Joelle like a rock.

"Come on. Eat something. Get these tubes and wires off you. Be free to be able to go out and do what you want. Lindsay has been telling me that they miss you at your campfire get together. Let's get you out of this hospital bed, and back home to your own life. This is not the life I know you want to live for the rest of your life."

"It's hard." She said softly, looking at her friend, who was now standing up in front of her.

"I know it's hard. Believe me, I know. But it's just as hard for us to watch you give up on life. You see how hard it was for you to lose Daniel like that. Don't make all of us go through the same thing."

Joelle quietly sat in her bed and sighed.

"Don't make me force the food in your mouth, because I will." Kendra joked with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Joelle looked at the tray of hospital food that was sitting on the stand by her bed.

"Do it." Kendra encouraged, moving the tray of food closer to her.

"I guess anything is better than the mush they have been putting in my stomach, huh?" Joelle said, cracking the first small joke she had done in a few months.

"Start with the Jello then. Jello makes everyone happy." Kendra said, opening the container, grabbing a spoon, and handing it to Joelle. Joelle slowly took it, shaking a little. She took a small spoonful and swallowed it slowly. She closed her eyes, feeling how awkward it was to swallow the food with the tube down her throat.

"Don't you feel better?" Kendra asked, sitting down in the chair by her bed.

Joelle nodded, slowly.

"Thanks." Joelle said, smiling at Kendra.

"I'm always here for you."

"As I am for you." Joelle said, setting the jello down.

"Now keep eating. If you eat more, maybe the nurse will take that hideous tube out of your nose."

Joelle laughed.

"Plus, you never told me about fishing this past season, and seeing Josh again." She said with a sly smile.

Sig stood outside the room, watching from around the corner, and smiled at the sight of the two girls chatting. The thing he enjoyed the most was seeing Joelle smile. He probably enjoyed that more than seeing her take a few bites of food. She wasn't eating much, but she was eating, which was a great start to getting better. He made a mental note to make sure he thanked Kendra before she headed back to LA.

The next day, Kendra headed back home due to having some events that were going on at the Playboy Mansion she couldn't miss. The doctors had given her the okay to have the feeding tube removed, but she still had to keep the IV in. Taking the tube out felt great to her, and she silently swore to herself that she wouldn't let herself get bad again to where it was needed again. She was eating a late breakfast when she saw Edgar and Linda walk into her hospital room.

"Hey, look at you." Linda said, smiling. She leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Hey." Joelle said, hugging her back. "I didn't know you guys would be here so soon."

"When Sig told us how well you did yesterday, we made sure to get here to see you. You look better." Edgar said, sitting in one of the chairs.

Joelle nodded.

"You don't look sad anymore." Edgar said. "Well, not as sad."

Joelle nodded, smiling a small smile to him.

"I'm sorry, for everything. I have been a huge inconvenience, and I apologize."

"Don't even say that. We love you, and would do anything for you." Linda said.

"Hey, up for some visitors?" Someone said, sticking their head in the door. Joelle looked over to see Norman.

"Hey uncle Norman." Joelle said with a smile.

"I missed that smile." He said, walking in. "But I'm not the only one here."

Joelle watched as Matt and Nick walked into the room, both carrying flowers. She set her fork down she was using and gave the two of them hugs. She didn't realize how much she missed the guys until that point.

"Where's Jake?" Joelle asked.

Just then, Jake came running into the room.

"Sorry. I got side tracked." Jake said with a smile.

"Junior, put the flowers over on that table." Edgar said, pointing to the table on the far side of the room. He grabbed the flowers that all the guys brought and set them down, and then helped himself to sitting on the end of Joelle's bed.

"I missed you guys." Joelle said with a small smile.

"We missed you. Things haven't been the same without you."

"Yeah. It was actually peaceful on the boat for a change." Matt joked.

"Plus, we had to resort to just picking on Junior here, instead of you." Edgar said, smiling.

"Do you dish it right back?" Joelle asked.

Jake shook his head vigorously. "No way. I wanted to get that jacket. That wouldn't of helped me get it."

Joelle smiled, and the others laughed.

"Did you end up getting it?" She asked, looking over at Sig.

"Yeah, he got the jacket. He definitely deserved it."

"How was the trip out?" Joelle said, sadness falling upon her. She wished that she would have been fishing this season. Now she had to wait until the summer to go salmon tendering, and even then, it wouldn't feel like fishing until King Crab season.

"It was long. Very, very long." Nick said.

"Yeah, you better be out there next season. That means you need to get your ass out of this bed and get your ass in shape so you can get out on that boat!" Matt said, smiling.

"Roger." She said softly with a smile.

The group of them all sat around talking about the recent fishing trip and all of the crazy things that had happened while Joelle was gone. They were doing anything and everything to keep Joelle's mind on something other than being in a hospital bed. Before long, she was growing tired. It was the first time in a long time that she had a group of people visit her, and she was exhausted. Everyone left to leave her alone to get some rest. The next few days were filled with visitors. Andy, Johnathan, and Neil Hillstrand stopped by, as did much of her crabbing buddies. All of them left saying the same thing, she looked like she had been to hell and back.

"You're so skinny." Lindsay said to her. She had stopped by the hospital on her way home from work, and it was the first thing that had come out of her mouth.

"Why thank you? And you gained wait. There, happy?"

"Fuck off." Lindsay said, smiling. She hopped on Joelle's bed and sat down, facing her. "When do you get to come home?"

Joelle shrugged her shoulders.

"I think my psycho doctor is wanting to make sure that I'm not faking my attitude. I was on suicide watch for awhile."

Lindsay shook her head, looking down at Joelle's plate of food.

"Well no wonder why you didn't eat. This food looks like shit. What do they call this?"

"Today is chef's surprise." Joelle said, making a face.

"Yeah, because you won't know what it is until you bite into it, if you even know at that point."

"Yeah, that's about it. So, question. What are you doing two Saturdays from now?" Joelle asked, smiling.

"I don't know yet, why?" She asked, poking the food with Joelle's fork, making a face.

"Kendra told me there is a party going on in Vegas, and I was invited, and I'm inviting all my friends."

Lindsay smiled. "You're actually looking forward to doing something. Finally!"

Joelle shrugged her shoulders.

"It would be good to get away from here. Away from things that remind me of Mom and Daniel, ya' know?"

Lindsay nodded.

"Is this a girls only trip, or no?"

"Of course not. Chris can come." Joelle said with a smile. "I was planning on inviting Jackie and Ryan, as well as Charissa and Eric."

"What about Crosby?"

"Crosby as well. I think he's seeing someone new, which means he'll have someone permanently attached to his hip." She said, making a face.

"You haven't even met the girl and you already don't like her. You two need to just fuck each other and get it over with." Lindsay joked.

"Ew, that would be like fucking my brother. That is disgusting." Joelle responded, making a face.

"Right, well, I do have someplace I have to be, but whatever you have to do to make your 'psycho doctor' release you, do it. If you're out by the end of the week, we'll have to put together a special bonfire night or something, to celebrate your release." She said, putting up finger quotes around psycho doctor.

"I will do my best." Joelle said.

Just then, Joelle saw someone enter the room, someone she least expected on showing up.

"Josh." Joelle said, sitting up, pulling the covers to her bed closer to her.

"Josh, eh? Who's this?" Lindsay asked, looking Josh up and down.

"He works with me." Joelle said simply.

Lindsay nodded, but could tell that Joelle wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Is this a bad time?" Josh asked, looking at Joelle. She could tell he looked a little uncomfortable.

"No, you're fine. Come on in. I will see you later Lindsay."

"Call me when you get out. In fact, call me when he leaves. We need to talk."

"Yeah, you're not obvious at all." Joelle said, shaking her head.

Lindsay smiled at her, and then left the room.

"I'm sorry if you weren't really expecting visitors. Dad said you were…"

"Josh, come in, sit down." Joelle said, motioning for him to sit in the chair by the bed.

He set the flowers he brought on the table where the others were, and then sat down.

"I was definitely not expecting to see you." Joelle said, running her hands through her messy hair. For some reason, she was more conscious of what she looked like at that moment.

"I just wanted to stop by, and see how you were holding up. Everyone said you seem to be doing better."

Joelle shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks for the flowers." She said, trying to find things to talk about.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you. That's the real reason I came here. I never really had a chance to explain myself when I saw you last."

Joelle clammed up, holding the blankets to her closer.

"Explain what?"

"Why I never called. I would of called, but I lost your number."

"And how, may I ask, do you manage to do that when you put it right in your phone?"

"I went out the next night again, to shoot some pool, and somehow, my cell phone fell out of my and into a pitcher of beer. My phone was ruined, and I lost all of my numbers."

"How convenient." Joelle said, looking at him.

"I would of called." Josh said, defending himself.

"And the reason you got so mad at me at the bar?"

"I don't know." Josh said. "I am sorry for that."

Joelle nodded.

"I feel as if we started off on the wrong foot." Joelle said, crossing her arms while looking at him. He wasn't looking at her until she started talking.

"Okay." He said.

"We need to start over." Joelle said, sitting up, facing him.

"We do?" He said. She could tell me was fighting back a smile.

"Yes, we do. I've been bitch, and you've been an ass. Don't deny it, because you have."

Josh laughed, shaking his head.

"So, lets start over." She said. "From here on out, I will try to be less bitchy. I can't not be a bitch, it's in my nature, and I enjoy it at time as well, but I will be less bitchy." She said, holding her hand out to shake his hand.

"I don't think I'm an ass, but if you say I am one, then I am, and I will be less of an ass." He said, shaking her hand. "But wait, I do need to ask you something."

Joelle looked at him.

"Did you really throw that arm wrestling match against me?"

Joelle just smiled in response, letting go of his hand.

"When you are feeling better, and have your strength back, I want a rematch." He said, standing up.

"Do you really want to be embarrassed?" She asked, watching him.

"I think I could hand it, if it happens." Josh said, smiling.

"Well, I look forward to the day you embarrass me." He joked.

Joelle nodded.

"It was good seeing you. Hope you get out soon."

Joelle smiled in agreement. She watched him leave, and she laid back. She hardly believed what just happened, happened, but she was glad that it did.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - thank you for all the reviews. I love them! Keep them coming! It helps me keep motivated on writing more. :) And just a reminder, I dont' own anybody or any characters or anything like that. This is pure fiction. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to Vegas." Joelle said, rolling her luggage behind her at the airport. She was with Lindsay, Chris, Jackie, Ryan, Charissa, Eric, Crosby, and his new girlfriend Bethany. She didn't mind that out of the whole group of them, she was the only one without a date. She knew that once they had gotten to Vegas and joined the group that would be there, it would hardly be noticed. Joelle was just excited with the fact that Jackie and Charissa were able to find someone to watch their kids while they were away. They all felt the need to go on vacation. Nobody more so than Joelle.

"I know. I haven't been on a vacation without the kids in, well, ever." Charissa said.

"And we are so looking forward to it." Eric said.

"Even though we're going to miss them."

Joelle smiled at her friends. She had been out of the hospital for about 1 ½ weeks now, and she was more than thrilled to be out. She still had her moments, where she deeply missed her mom and brother, but she just pushed them aside. She didn't want to go back to the hospital. She did not want to put her family through that again.

"So, where are we staying when we get there?" Lindsay asked as they stood in line to board the plane.

"Well, Kendra said we are more than welcome to stay in the Hugh Hefner Sky Villa. There are quite a few rooms for all of us to stay in. Or, we can get our own rooms. From what Kendra said, Hef is going to pay for it if we want our own rooms. He more than insisted."

"Are you serious?" Jackie asked, her mouth dropping open.

Joelle nodded.

"Why is he doing that?"

"I don't know. I tried to talk him out of it when I talked to him, but he insisted. He said that us coming make the occasion more special, and he wants us to enjoy it."

"What is the occasion of them being in Vegas?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know the whole thing, but I know that Bridget is performing with Cirque du Soleil a little." Joelle said. "We are going to that tomorrow."

"Wow, I always wanted to see them." Jackie said.

"I'm just excited to a weekend full of playmates." Crosby said, jokingly. Bethany slapped him in the arm after the comment.

"It's a man thing." Joelle said to her, eying Crosby. It was the first time she met Bethany, and so far, she didn't know what to think. She, personally, didn't want her to go, but she didn't want to say anything to Crosby.

The flight to Vegas was long, mainly because the group of them were constantly talking about Vegas, and watching the time go by slowly. When they arrived, they all piled out of the airport to a limo that was waiting for them that was sent by Hef.

"He is too much." Joelle said, shaking her head. The large group piled into the limo, which drove them towards the Palms Hotel. Joelle called Kendra immediately to see where she was.

"You are in town! We will come to the hotel and meet you. Just tell the front desk to let you in our resort. I already gave them your name, so you should have no trouble. We will be there as soon as we can."

"Sounds good. Can't wait to see you!" Joelle said into the phone.

Joelle hung up the phone, and watched out the windows and all the sights. It was her second time in Vegas, but she felt as if it were her first. She felt better, emotionally, but physically didn't have much energy. She was starting to gain weight again, but was still not near close to being the normal 120 she normally was at. She was just over 100lbs, and she had to go shopping for new clothes due to her normal clothes being so big on her. She wasn't going to let being so weak ruin her weekend in Vegas. She was ready to have fun, and forget about what had been going on the past few months.

The limo pulled up in front of the hotel. Everyone piled out, and then followed Joelle inside. Joelle walked up to the front desk to get the key to the Hugh Heffner suite. She handed over an extra key, and then the group headed upstairs. Once inside, they were all in shock, looking around.

"This place is huge! Look at this pool! And look at this view!" Lindsay said, walking around the main living area.

"This is going to be one hell of a weekend." Joelle said with a smile, turning toward Crosby, who was standing behind her.

"And if I see you depressed once, I'm kicking your ass." He said, pushing her a little.

"Roger!" Joelle said, kicking her shoes off. She pulled the legs of her jeans up and put her feet in the water a little. "This pool feels amazing."

Lindsay and Charissa followed Joelle's idea, and stuck their feet in the water.

"This trip is going to be amazing." Joelle said with a smile.

Just then, Joelle heard the door to the room open. She turned to see Kendra walk in the door.

"Kendra!" Joelle screamed, and then ran in the direction of Kendra. She jumped in her arms and gave her a big hug.

Kendra screamed just as loud hugging Joelle.

Bridget and Holly were with Kendra, and so was Brittany and Jessica. Joelle gave each of them a hug, and then introduced everyone to the friends she brought. Kendra knew them already, but the others were just meeting for the first time.

"Joelle, you look great." Holly said.

"Thanks, but I'm too skinny, and I know that. I'm working on it." Joelle said, smiling at her. "But we are ready to party, and I think we need a shot to start the night."

It was close to 8 at night, and Joelle was more than ready to start partying. Kendra ran behind the bar that was in the room and took out the Yeager and started to pour everyone a shot of it. The group sat around the bar, waiting for the night to begin.

"To a weekend of no regrets." Kendra said, raising her shot after handing out all the shots.

Everyone cheered, and took the shot. Joelle made a face, knowing that Yeager is not a favorite drink for her, but lived with it.

"How about we all get ready to go out. I know I want to get out of this outfit and change." Joelle said, standing up.

"I agree. I do want to freshen up a little." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, I want to wear something different myself. How about we all start getting ready then." Bridget said, setting her empty shot glass on the bar.

Everyone scattered. Joelle followed Kendra and Holly into a bedroom with her suitcase. She quickly opened it to find one of the many dresses she brought for the weekend. She decided to wear a black dress that was short, and draped in the front to expose a glittery bra. She kept her hair down and used her curling iron to put a few spiral curls throughout it.

"Look at you. I love that dress." Kendra said. She was wearing a simple black halter dress which accented her figure perfectly.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Joelle said with a smile.

"We finding you a man tonight?" Kendra asked.

"Hell yes. It's been way too long since my last one." Joelle said, putting the finishing touches to her make-up on.

"Glad to have my girl back." She said, smiling at Joelle.

Everyone met back by the wet bar, where everyone was helping themselves to a drink.

"I took the pleasure of making your specialty." Crosby said to Joelle, handing her a crown and coke.

"What would I do without you?" Joelle asked, smiling at him, graciously accepting it.

"Joelle, you look amazing." Lindsay said. "Even with all the weight lost, you look amazing."

"Thanks." Joelle said, taking a long drink of her crown and coke. Everyone stood around, waiting for the stragglers to finish getting ready.

"Now are we all ready to go out?" Kendra asked when the last person joined the group.

"Where are we going?" Joelle asked her.

"Rain Nightclub." Holly said. "We're doing the Playboy Club tomorrow night when Hef is here."

"I can't wait to see him." Joelle said with a smile.

"He asks about you all the time." Kendra said.

"Well that's nice of him." Joelle said. "Now are we all ready to go out?"

"Lets head out."

The large group headed to Rain, which was there in the hotel. They were immediately let in front of the large line that was waiting. Everyone was busy taking pictures of the group when they saw Hef's girlfriend's. A couple people recognized Joelle, and were screaming her name. She just waved to them, and kept on walking through the guard at the door, where they were immediately led into the VIP area. The club was packed, and the girls immediately headed towards the dance floor to start dancing. The guys and Bethany headed towards the bar to get drinks. Joelle loved being out with her friends. She felt like she belonged there.

"I need a drink." Joelle said to Lindsay.

"Me too."

The two girls walked off the dance floor away from the others and met up at the bar with the guys. Chris handed Lindsay a drink he had gotten her. Joelle leaned over the bar to get the bartenders attention, but felt a nudge.

"You think I wouldn't get you a drink?" Crosby said, handing over a glass.

"You're amazing." Joelle said, taking a long drink. "Bethany, do you want to join us?"

She shook her head, forcing a smile.

"Alright, you're loss. Let's go back Lindsay."

Lindsay handed her drink to her boyfriend, and then the two girls joined the group, who all moved closer to a platform where there were dancers on it. When they got closer, Joelle realized that Kendra and Brittany were on the platform.

"Pull me up!" Joelle said, smiling.

Kendra and Brittany each grabbed a hand and helped her up, and then the three girls danced with each other. They were definitely drawing a crowd, mostly of men, but they barely realized it.

"I think it's shot time!" Jackie yelled.

Agreeing, the three girls jumped off the platform, and headed towards the bar, all sweaty from dancing. Joelle grabbed her drink, which was next to Eric, and finished it off.

"Slow down! It's not a race." Eric joked, handing his wife her drink.

"I know. I'm dying of thirst though."

"What do we all want to take?" Holly yelled to everyone.

"No Yeager. One shot of that a night, and I'm good."

"I think the girls should all do blowjobs." Ryan said, smiling.

"Yeah, that's not lame." Jackie said, elbowing him.

"I'll do them. I don't care." Kendra said, waving to get the bartenders attention. The guy, who wasn't bad looking in Joelle's eyes, immediately came over the large group.

"Well, there are ten sexy ladies here wanting to show just how well we do blowjobs." Kendra said with a sly smile. "However, the shot will have to do."

Joelle shook her head, laughing at her friend.

"Yeah, that won't get him flustered at all, eh?" Jessica said to Joelle, laughing.

The bartender, whose name was Jared, started to pour the shots. Joelle leaned over the bar, and smiled at her group of friends who were all talking amongst themselves.

"You're doing it, right Bethany?" Joelle asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Why not? It'll be fun." Crosby said.

Bethany shrugged her shoulders, then reluctantly agreed to do it.

Joelle cheered, grabbing her camera that was strapped around her wrist, and handed it to Crosby.

"I want you to take a picture of this." She said.

He laughed, taking the camera from her. Jared handed out the shots, and each of the girls lined up to get ready to take them.

"No cheating ladies!" Jared said, smiling.

"I can't get a good angle of this." Crosby said, trying to get a good shot of everyone.

"I'll take it." Jared said, holding his hand out for the camera. Crosby handed it over, and Jared stood on the end of the line and got the camera ready. "Alright, on three!"

Jared counted down and on three, the ten girls all leaned over and did the shot, not using their hands at all. She could hear as some of her friends failed to finish the shot without grabbing it with their hands. She watched the flash go off on her camera a few times as Jared took a few pictures.

"Epic fail." Crosby said, laughing as Bethany set the shot half done on the bar.

"Thanks for taking the pictures for me!" Joelle said, smiling at Jared, who handed over the camera.

"No problem." He said.

"I do want another crown and coke." Joelle said. Her other friends put in their drink orders, and Joelle climbed up and sat on the bar to get a better look of everything.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Jared asked with a smile, coming back with some of the drinks he made.

"Getting closer to you!" Joelle joked, winking at him. "Plus, I want a picture with you."

Joelle watched as Kendra whispered something in Bridget's ear, and then her nodding in agreement, looking at Joelle.

"Get your ass up here. Kendra, take the picture!"

Kendra came over and Jared crawled up on the bar to have the picture taken with Joelle. The two posed, and after the picture was taken, Joelle winked at Kendra. "I don't think it was a good one. I blinked. We need another."

Kendra nodded in agreement, getting ready to take a picture.

Jared, who didn't seem to mind too much to be crawling back up on the bar to get close to Joelle again, got close to her, and then Joelle, just as the picture was to be taken, kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks!" Joelle said, hopping down.

"I don't get to return the favor?" He asked, laughing.

"Maybe, if you're lucky." Joelle said, taking her camera back from Kendra.

"If I see you around again, I will remember it." He said, pointing to her.

Joelle winked at him, taking a drink.

"So, prospect for the night?" Kendra asked, laughing.

"Maybe. I'm feeling out the night."

The rest of the night was spent dancing and drinking. Joelle was having the time of her life, and didn't want the night to end. Everyone ended up back in the Hugh Heffner Suite, and with the big day planned the next day, decided to call it quits around 2 that morning. Joelle laid on the floor in the main room with the blankets and looked over at Kendra.

"Thank you." She said softly, since most of the people in the room had fallen asleep already.

"For what?"

"This weekend. I needed away from everything family." She said, propping her head on her hand.

"I'm glad that you were able to come." She said.

Joelle smiled, laying her head down on the pillow. Joelle stared out the window at the Las Vegas skyline, and smiled. She laid there and felt herself drift off to sleep.

The next morning, everyone slowly woke up and ordered room service. Joelle never really was much of a breakfast person, but knowing that everyone was keeping a close eye on her to make sure she didn't slip back into depression, she ordered herself something small to eat.

"When is Hef getting here?" Joelle asked Holly.

"Should be here very soon." They were all getting ready by that point for the day. Joelle had on a nice haltered baby blue sundress and had put on a pair of heels as well. Bridget was getting ready to head towards where Cirque du Soleil was held, but was going slowly so that she could see Hef.

Just then, Joelle heard the doors to the room open. She turned to see a group of people enter, one of which being Hef himself.

"Hi honey." Holly said, going to greet him. Kendra and Bridget were close behind. Joelle quickly walked over to him to say hi, and to thank him for everything that he was doing for her and her friends that weekend.

"No problem hun. You look great. You had my Kendra very worried about you or awhile there."

"I know. I had quite a few people worried about me, but I'm doing a lot better now."

"Good. Now who is everyone." Hef said.

Joelle introduced him to all of her friends, and then quickly said hi to Mary, who had joined them for the weekend. After all of the introductions were done, and everyone was finished getting ready, they all headed out to the large limo that was waiting for them to take them to where Bridget was going to be performing with the Cirque du Soleil performers. They were going to be performing a private show for the group, and Joelle was more than excited.

The performance was more than Joelle had expected. She was in awe watching Bridget and the rest of the cast fly in the air as if they had wings. They effortlessly did their tricks and stunts, and by the end, Joelle found her jaw had dropped down.

"That was amazing." Joelle said to Kendra, clapping.

"I didn't know she could do that. I want to try!" Kendra said, laughing.

"You'd break your neck." Holly joked, smiling at her.

The rest of the day was filled with sightseeing and dinner at a nice Italian restaurant. Later that night, everyone headed back to the suite to get ready to head to the Playboy Club, which Joelle was excited to see. It had just opened up the year before, and it was the one year anniversary party that night. Hef and his girlfriends were going to be doing signings for the first few hours before the real partying started. Joelle had decided on wearing an all white skin tight dress that was strapless. It was short, and had a little bit of material that hung loose on the bottom, and then had a small amount of material that dangled on her right side. She wore white heels, which made her legs look even longer than they already were. She didn't know if she wanted to wear the outfit, but Kendra more than insisted that it was the perfect outfit for the night, so Joelle agreed to wear it.

"Wow, Joelle, you look amazing!" Lindsay said, smiling at her friend who walked out of the room she was getting ready in.

"Thanks. You look pretty amazing yourself" Joelle said, smiling.

Crosby and Bethany came into the room and Crosby stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Joelle.

"Wow." He said, flabbergasted.

"That's all you have to say?" Joelle asked, smiling.

He didn't respond, and just stared at her.

"Wow, you have no comment. Alert the media, this is a first." Joelle joked, sitting down at the wet bar. Chris made her a drink and Joelle appreciatively accepted it.

"You look….wow." He said, walking. Bethany just gave him a look, obviously not amused by his reaction.

"Thanks. You look nice Bethany." Joelle said, trying to be nice to the girl who obviously wanted nothing to do with anybody in the room but Crosby himself. All she did was force a smile on her face instead of saying thanks. She grabbed Crosby's hand and led him away.

"Can we say megabitch?" Lindsay said to Joelle softly.

"Thank you. I am actually trying to be nice to her. When do I try to be anything?"

"Never." Lindsay said, taking the seat next to Joelle. "You have to say something to Crosby, or her. Say something to her. That will be more fun to watch."

"I don't want to ruin the weekend. Maybe I'll wait until we get home."

"You are no fun. I want the fun, who gives a fuck, Joelle back." Lindsay lit a cigarette. Joelle quickly stole one out of the carton sitting on the bar and lit herself one.

"She does kind of deserve it." Joelle said, glancing in the direction of Bethany.

"She needs to go. Nobody wants her here. I even heard Kendra say something about her."

"Really? What did she say?"

"You know out of everyone here, she was the only one not to thank Hef for this amazing weekend? Not one word to him."

Joelle's mouth dropped open, mad with hearing the news. Hef had done a lot for them all that weekend, and her disrespecting him like that was not going to fly in her book.

"Now I may have to say something. But not now. Not with Hef around."

Lindsay nodded in agreement.

"Megabitch Joelle will be coming out tonight." Joelle said with a smile.

"Can't wait." Lindsay said, smiling back.

Before long, everyone was ready and they headed towards the nightclub. The amount of fans outside was unreal. Hef and his girlfriends stayed outside the nightclub to do the meet and greet and signed autographs for their fans, while the rest of the group headed inside. They went to the bar first to get the first shot of the night going. Joelle insisted on buying the first shot for everyone, and bought shots of Patron to go around. The bartender, who was dressed as a playboy bunny, handed the shots out and everyone held their shot glass up.

"To our last night in Vegas. Let it be an amazing, memorable night."

Everyone cheered, and then downed the shot. Joelle enjoyed how smooth the shot went down, and then set the glass down and insisted on dancing. All of the guys and Bethany decided to head to the blackjack tables and the rest of the group headed towards the dance floor. Nobody seemed to realize she was gone, and they were all having a great time on the dance floor.

A couple hours passed, and they were all exhausted, sitting down on a large couch in the VIP area.

"I swear if Ryan is losing all of our money, I'm gonna' kick his ass." Jackie said to Joelle, smiling.

"Yet, if he's winning, you'll be happy."

"Well, of course."

"Maybe we should go and crash their game." Joelle said wish a sly smile.

Jackie agreed and the two of them headed towards the blackjack tables. The group of guys were all sitting together, and Chris seemed to be the only one looking happy.

"So, who's winning?" Jackie asked, putting her arms around her husband.

"Definitely not me." He said, sounding disappointed.

"That would be me. And I thank your husband for letting me have his money." Chris said, smiling.

"Total crap." Eric said, whispering to Joelle.

"Maybe I should play." Joelle said with a smile.

"Sure, I'll take your money too."

"I'm out. " Crosby said watching Joelle sit down at the table.

"Party pooper." Joelle said, smiling at him.

Crosby just gave her an eye, knowing exactly that she was a good card player, and was even called a shark at times. She learned well from her uncles, and only used her talents to her advantage.

Crosby watched as Eric, Chris, and Ryan play their best against Joelle, and then after a few hands, get up from the table after losing all their money.

"I guess this means drinks are on me, eh?" Joelle asked with a smile, sorting her money.

"They better be, because I'm broke now!" Chris said, looking disappointed.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink for letting me have all your money." Joelle joked, leading him towards the bar.

Joelle bought everyone another round of drinks. By that time, Hef and the girls had come into the bar and were sitting in the VIP area with the rest of her friends, who were sitting down taking a break. She immediately went over and sat next to Kendra.

"So, any prospects?" Kendra asked, looking around.

"Haven't been paying attention, since I've been too busy taking everyone's money from them." Joelle said with a sly smile.

"Good for you! But it is time to play with some boys' heads." Kendra said, grabbing her hand. Brittany followed close behind as they walked over to the balcony that overlooked the whole place.

"Those guys are kind of cute." Brittany said, pointing to a group of guys by one of the bars.

"We're not looking for kind of cute." Kendra said, dismissing them without looking. Joelle felt as if she was looking for someone in particular, but ignored her feeling, looking around some more.

"How about them?" Joelle asked, pointing to a couple guys on the dance floor. They weren't dancing, but really more scoping out the group of people there.

"No, they look retarded just bobbing their heads like that." Brittney said with a laugh.

Joelle smiled, agreeing with her friend.

"I can't get a good look up here. Let's go downstairs." Kendra said, grabbing Joelle's hand and pulling her towards the stairs that led to the dance floor. Once there, the three of them started to dance while looking around at the other parties that were there that night. She then felt someone put their arms around her waist and she immediately turned around and slapped the person who was touching her. She came face to face with Josh Harris, who was holding his face.

"Holy shit."

"What was that for?" Josh asked, looking at her.

"I didn't know it was you. And why would you just sneak up on someone like that? Seriously?" Joelle asked, leading him off the dance floor.

"I was trying to surprise you." He said.

"I was surprised, that's for sure." She said, taking a closer look at his face now that they were away from the mob of people dancing. "I'm sorry, it is a little red."

"It's alright."

"Now, seriously, what are you doing here? And how did you know I was here?"

"Kendra invited me." He said. Joelle looked over at Kendra, who was leaving the dance floor with Brittany, but with a smile on her face, looking obviously pleased with herself.

"I'd go into asking how you two got each other's numbers, and planned all of this, but it's all irrelevant at this point." Joelle said, and then started to walk towards the bar. She ordered herself a crown and coke, and then looked over at Josh, waiting for him to order. He ordered the same, and when the bartender brought them their drinks, Joelle handed her some money, and then she faced him. "Honestly, what brings you here?"

"It's Vegas. I was planning on being here with my friends anyway, and when Kendra called and stated you all were going to be here, I decided to join." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Plus it's nice to see you outside of the hospital setting."

Joelle smiled.

"Or in work clothing." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You look nice." He said, smiling at her.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself. You clean up nicely." She joked, taking a seat at a small couch away from the rest of the group. "So, who else is here with you?"

"Andy and Kris are here with me. You met them the same night I met you." Josh said, lighting a cigarette.

"Shouldn't you go and get them?" She asked.

"Nah, I'll get them in a bit. They are fine, I'm sure."

"How long you guys in town for?"

"Just the weekend. You?"

"We leave tomorrow. Just had a weekend away with everyone, and the girls invited us to join them on the Playboy Club's anniversary party."

"How do you know them, if you don't mind me asking?" Josh asked, curious.

"I grew up across the street from Kendra when I lived in LA. I met Holly and Bridget through her. I have been at the mansion a few times actually."

Josh nodded, looking around. He noticed Crosby heading their way with who he figured was his girlfriend.

"Joelle, there you are, the guys wanted to win their money back." Crosby said, leaning over the couch to talk to Joelle. Joelle got a glance at Bethany, who clearly looked annoyed.

"I bought them drinks. That should be enough."

Crosby laughed, and then realized who Joelle was sitting with.

"Josh, what are you doing here?" He asked, standing up.

"Happened to be in Vegas at the same time. " He said, smiling.

"Small world." Crosby said, forcing a smile on his face. He didn't know what to think of the attraction between Joelle and Josh, but ignored it for the moment. He had realized at that moment the look that Joelle was giving Bethany. "Don't' start Joelle." He whispered to her, but she shrugged her shoulders, looking away from them.

"Crosby lets go." Bethany said to him, grabbing his arm.

"Where? We're fine here." He said, shrugging her off his arm to sit down across from Joelle and Josh.

Joelle was quiet while she listened to Josh and Crosby talk between each other. She watched Bethany, who was clearly not happy with being near Joelle. Joelle didn't know what she had done to make Bethany hate her. She barely talked to her the whole trip, so it wasn't something she said to make her mad. Joelle got up, and decided to find out what crawled up her ass. She moved to sit next to Bethany, who slid closer to Crosby to try to get away from Joelle. Crosby, watching Joelle move from where she was, knew that something was going to happen at that point.

"May I ask why you hate me so?" Joelle asked kindly, looking at her.

"No." Bethany said.

"So you do hate me. Alright, so we're getting somewhere. I just don't understand why you do, since this is the most we have said to each other the whole time we have known each other."

Bethany ignored the comment.

"Is it because my friends have treated you to this wonderful vacation? And the fact that I invited you?"

"You didn't invite me, Crosby did."

"True, but I invited Crosby knowing very well you would be following him like a little puppy dog." Joelle said, annoyed.

"You really are a bitch." Bethany said, turning away.

"Why thank you. You are so kind. At least I have a mind of my own and don't need someone to tell me where to go, when to go, and how to do things. You can't leave Crosby's side for a moment without feeling lost like a little child." Joelle said, getting defensive.

"Joelle, don't." Crosby said, giving her a look.

"No, don't stop me. She needs to be told what her problem is. She hasn't tried to meet anybody here. She hasn't tried to be friendly to anybody. I haven't heard her say thank-you once the whole time we were here to Kendra, Holly, or Bridget, or more importantly, Hef, who helped us with having such a great weekend."

"At least I am not a whore dressing the way you do and acting the way you do. You're all over every guy you come across like you are god's gift to men. Guess what, nobody's interested." Bethany said.

"Don't be jealous because you're a fat bitch and I am not." Joelle said, sitting up. "I could have any guy here that I want, but guess what, I don't sleep around like a little whore, but if you would have gotten to know me, than you would know that. Don't go assuming things that aren't true."

"If you could have any guy you wanted, then why are you still single? Do you have daddy issues? I heard about all of your little problems and how you were an anorexic little whiny bitch crying for attention. No wonder why your dad beat you." Bethany said.

With that, Joelle jumped from her seat and advanced towards Bethany. Crosby immediately went in between them, holding Joelle back.

"You're just mad it's true." Bethany said.

Joelle stood on the couch to try to go over Crosby to get at her, but he grabbed ahold of her small frame and took her away from Bethany. Kendra was with them at that point, not wanting them to get kicked out, and also wanting to calm Joelle down.

"Crosby, you need to get her the fuck out of here, and don't bring the bitch back with you. Get your own hotel room if you have too."

Joelle walked away towards her friends away from Bethany and Crosby. She could hear Lindsay cheering and made it a point to walk over to her. She was mad, and everyone there could tell, but nobody seemed mad with the fact that Joelle just went off on Bethany. According to all of them, she deserve it, and had it coming. Josh, however, was stunned by what just happened and slowly stood up.

"I really don't know what just happened." Josh said to Crosby and Bethany.

"Just go. I'll take care of it." Crosby said, shaking his head. He couldn't help but laugh at the situation, which didn't make Bethany any happier.

Josh walked over to where Joelle was at, sitting next to Lindsay and Charissa. She had lit a cigarette, and was looking angry.

"I'm sorry Josh." Joelle said, taking a deep breath. "I'm not letting her ruin my night. Guys, this is Josh Harris. Josh, these are my friends Lindsay and Charissa."

"Nice to meet you." Josh said, sitting down.

"I have met you before." Lindsay said, smiling. "I heard all about you."

"I hope good things." Josh said, eying her.

Lindsay just shrugged her shoulders, taking a drink.

"Let's go get your friends." Joelle said to Josh, standing up. She was tired of the looks that Bethany was giving her at that moment, and wanted to get away. The two of them headed downstairs to search for Adam and Kris. They seemed surprised to see Joelle, and they did say they remembered her from months ago. She led them back to the VIP area. Joelle couldn't help but glance around to look for Bethany, but her and Crosby had disappeared.

"Where's Crosby?" Joelle asked Kendra.

"I don't know. I saw them leave I think."

Joelle made a face, finishing off the drink she had.

"Don't let the bitch ruin your night. You know what we should do? I think you, me, Holly, and Bridget, and whoever else wants too, should go and dress up and perform on stage down there."

Joelle looked downstairs and saw a stage in front of the dance floor. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough for the girls to make the scene that Kendra was hinting at.

"Dress up in what?" She asked with a sly smile.

"They have bunny outfits in the back. I already know Holly wants to do it, and I'm sure Bridget would be for it. Just depends on if you think the others would be for it. Jessica and Brittany are already out."

Joelle laughed.

"I think Lindsay would do it, but that would be it."

"Four blonds and a brunet would be perfect. Every mans dream." Kendra said. "Go ask her."

Joelle went off in the direction of where Lindsay was sitting. She asked her if she would be interested, and Lindsay immediately jumped to the chance to performing on stage in a bunny outfit. Joelle introduced Josh, Adam, and Kris to the rest of her friends, and told them all to keep an eye out for a surprise coming their way. Joelle then ran to join Lindsay, Kendra, Holly, and Bridget and they all headed backstage to a dressing room. When they got there, a lady by the name of Ann was there waiting. She was one of the managers on duty that night at the club, and was more than thrilled when she heard the girls wanted to do their own little performance.

The girls all dressed in the many outfits that they had in the back. Each were different bunny outfits that had different styles to them.

"I always wanted to wear one of these." Lindsay said as she was zipped up into the outfit.

"Me too actually. My uncles would kill me if they knew what I was doing right now." Joelle said, smiling.

"I gave Chris your camera, so he'll take pictures."

"He better!" Joelle said, laughing. She put on the bunny ears and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. This was exactly what she needed to get her mind off of the fight she just had with Bethany. And the fact that Josh was there seemed to help her mood. It was a nice surprise to see him there, and she mentally made a note to thank Kendra later on.

"Ready ladies?" Bridget asked, smiling.

The five girls walked out onto the small stage and immediately everyone in the room started to cheer. Bridget had a microphone and thanked everyone for showing up to the anniversary party, and hoped everyone had a great time, and asked for everyone to join them in partying for the rest of the night. The music came on and the five girls immediately started to put on their show. They weren't on stage long , since getting down into the crowd seemed like more fun. After an hour, they all headed up to the VIP area, where they all danced with Hef, who seemed more than pleased with the idea.

Joelle then spotted Josh, who was sitting across the room with his friends as well as Chris, Jackie, Ryan, Charissa, and Eric. She went over and grabbed Jackie and Charissa's hands and had them stand up to join in dancing. The guys all sat back and enjoyed the show. Joelle kept glancing over at Josh out of the corner of her eye, and she saw that he was watching her every move.

"So, Chris, did you get good pictures?" Joelle asked, stopping dancing. She was a little out of breath, and needed to take a break.

"I got some great pictures of you three there. I need to get my girl in on that picture."

"I can arrange that, hold on." Joelle quickly ran over to grab Lindsay, who was talking to Holly, and told her that Chris wanted to get a close-up picture of them. Lindsay ran over and they all posed with Joelle and Lindsay in the middle in their little bunny outfits.

"This thing is tight." Lindsay said, adjusting the corset she was wearing. "And it's making me hot."

"Here's your drink." Chris said, lifting it up. Lindsay sat on his lap accepting her drink graciously. Joelle grabbed her camera from Chris and took a picture of the two of them together.

Joelle looked behind her, wondering where Crosby had disappeared too. It wasn't the same hanging out with everyone without him.

"Don't worry about him." Jackie whispered to her.

"I shouldn't." Joelle said, turning back towards everyone. She grabbed her drink and walked over to where Josh was sitting and sat on his lap. He seemed surprised by how forward she was, but didn't try to move her at all.

"So do you guys all live in Seattle?" Eric asked Josh, Kris, and Adam.

They all nodded in agreement.

Joelle rested her arm around Josh's shoulders and leaned toward his ear and quietly asked him if he was okay with her sitting where she was. He told her she was fine, resting his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry about the episode from earlier." She said, making a face.

"Don't even worry about it. From what these guys were telling me, that girl had been nothing but a bitch all weekend."

Joelle nodded, taking a drink. She wanted a cigarette, but had promised Ann that she wouldn't smoke in the outfit, since it was bad for the image.

"Did you guys want to come back to the room with us? There is an after party there when we get done here."

Josh nodded, liking the idea of spending more time with Joelle. The more that he got to know her, the more he liked her, and her personality. She was nothing that he had originally thought about her when he met her up in Alaska. She was passionate about everything in her life, no matter how she acted in the situation she was dealt with. And, even after everything she had gone through, he could tell that she was stronger than she let on, both emotionally and physically. She definitely handled herself well, and that was probably what attracted him to her most of all.

"I need out of this thing now. I want to smoke in the worst way." Joelle said, standing up. "Plus, I'm sweating to death in it."

Lindsay, agreeing, stood up. Kendra went with them, wanting to get out of the outfit herself. Once changed, Joelle almost immediately lit a cigarette and felt so much better about changing outfits.

"So, you and Josh. You are looking awfully cozy over there." Kendra said, smiling at her friend.

"He's a real nice guy." Was all Joelle said, smiling back.

The three girls headed back to where everyone was and Joelle immediately saw Crosby, who was looking for her.

"What?" Joelle asked. "Where did you go?"

"Alright, so I talked to Bethany, who was willing to give you a chance. We came in here, and saw you wearing the bunny outfit, which looked great by the way, but that set her off. So, she is at the hotel, packing."

"So you're leaving?" Joelle asked, crossing her arms in disgust.

"To take her to the airport, and then I'll be back. You really got her heated." He laughed. "But honestly, I told her that if she couldn't hang out with my friends and get along, then she might as well leave. So, she started packing."

"I'd lie and say I was sorry, but I'm not. You are way too good for that bitch."

"Don't be so blunt about it." He said, laughing.

"I'd ask if you wanted me to go with you, but that would probably not go over well at all."

"Yeah, not at all. So, I'll be back in a couple hours." He said.

"Call me if you need me. I will bitch slap her." She said.

"Yes, I know. I vaguely remember holding you back." He said, laughing. "And I'm sorry for what she said. It was uncalled for, and I let her know that."

Joelle nodded, giving him a hug.

"Thanks Crosby." She said, holding him tight.

"I will see you when I get back, okay?"

Joelle nodded, watching Crosby leave the club. Kendra walked up and put her arm around her friend.

"So, he's going home?"

"Nope, he's putting Bethany on a plane and sending her away. He will be back after he drops her off."

"So he's coming back? Good. I'd hate for his weekend to be over because of her." She said. "Plus, now you can relax knowing he's here with you."

Joelle sighed. She went back and joined the group of her friends sitting on the couch. She sat next to Josh after grabbing her drink. Lindsay was on the other side of her and Joelle whispered in her ear , "ding dong, the witch is gone."

Lindsay laughed.

The group stayed at the club a little longer, and then headed back to their suite. Kendra and Bridget more than insisted in going swimming, but instead of changing, just took their dresses off and got in the pool.

"Get in the pool Joelle!" Kendra yelled at her friend.

"I am good. I'll stay over here and keep fueling my addiction." She said, holding up the drink she had just gotten.

Kendra ignored her friend, going to the edge of the pool to look over the glass wall at Vegas. Joelle sat back and watched all of her friends in the pool. The alcohol was starting to take its effect on Joelle, and the drink she was currently holding was barely being touched.

"Do you need a baby bottle for that?"

Joelle turned to see Josh standing there, smiling at her.

"I have definitely hit my limit for the night." Joelle said, smiling back. "I hate getting drunk to the point where I want to throw up, so I try not to pass that point."

"Smart. If only I knew when that point was." He said, finishing the drink he had in his hand.

"If you hang out with me, you will learn in time." Joelle said, smiling. She lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it.

"So, did you want to get together when we all get back home? Just us two?" He asked. He looked as if he was trying to get the courage to ask her out for awhile.

"If you can manage to not lose my number again, sure. Give me a call."

"How about we both put our numbers in each other's phones, that way one of us is bound to not fuck up."

Joelle laughed, and went to her purse, which was on the other side of the room to get her phone. Once she retrieved it, she went back to the bar and sat down next to him. They exchanged phone numbers, and Josh promised he would call her later that week to set up a time to get together.

Joelle then noticed Crosby walk into the room. She smiled her greeting to him, and he smiled back, but went over to where Chris and Lindsay were sitting.

"So, no Bethany?" Josh asked when he saw Crosby.

"She is on a plane to get away from here." Joelle responded, finishing her cigarette.

"Good. She seemed to bring a lot of people down here."

Joelle nodded in agreement.

"So, how was your crab season? I never had a chance to ask you."

"It went alright. It took a lot longer to catch the crab than we had wanted, but we got it done."

Joelle nodded.

"I wish I could have fished the season." Joelle said, shrugging her shoulders.

"When do you go back out?"

"Well, if I can get my strength back up, I leave in August with Edgar and Norman to go salmon tendering. After that, king crab season starts. It would be the perfect birthday present if I was able to go."

"When's your birthday?"

"End of July. So only a couple months away."

"How old you going to be?"

"Twenty-three." She said with a smile. "How about you?"

"I'm about to be twenty-five myself." He answered.

"Old man." Joelle joked, taking the first sip of her watered down drink that she had taken in awhile.

"I'm definitely not old yet." He said, laughing.

It was around five in the morning when people started to fall asleep. The flight that Joelle was leaving on left around noon, and she knew at that point that she wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

"Where are you guys staying at?" Joelle asked Josh. They had spent most of the night talking, oblivious to what was going on around them.

"Here in the hotel." He said, standing up.

"Where did Adam and Kris go?" She asked, looking around for them.

"They must have left already." He shrugged his shoulders, looking at Joelle.

"I'll walk you to your room then." She said, standing up herself. "Lindsay, I'll be back."

Lindsay nodded, putting some of the empty glasses on the bar. She looked exhausted, but she was debating on whether to just go to bed, or just stay up the rest of the night, since they were going to have to wake up soon anyway.

Joelle and Josh walked out of the hotel room and got in the elevator to go down to the level Josh's room was at. The ride was silent, both nearly exhausted from the full day they had, but neither of them really wanted it to end.

"I'm glad you came." Joelle said to him, not really looking his way.

"I'm glad I came too. I had a lot of fun."

Joelle nodded. He leaned over and put his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as they waited for the elevator to come to a stop. Once it did, the two walked out hand in hand to Josh's room.

"So, you'll call, right?" Joelle joked, smiling at him.

Josh nodded, smiling back. Before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned over and gently gave her a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, bring her closer to him. Her small frame seemed to fit perfectly in his arms.

"Have a safe trip home." He said, holding her close still.

"You do the same." She said, smiling up at him.

Josh kissed her one last time, this one lasting longer, before Joelle finally headed back up to her room. Once inside, she saw that Lindsay was still awake, sitting with her feet in the pool.

"Decide to just pull an all nighter?" Joelle asked, sitting next to her.

"It's pointless to try to get sleep. I'll just wake up cranky, and nobody wants that." She joked.

"Good point. Have fun tonight?"

Lindsay nodded.

"I can't believe it's over already."

Joelle sighed, agreeing.

Before they knew it, it was time to wake up the rest of her friends to start packing and getting ready to go to the airport. She said her good-byes to Kendra, Holly, Bridget, and Hef, and thanked them all a million times for such a great weekend. The group headed towards the airport, all walking zombies.

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep." Crosby said to her on the airplane. They were sitting next to each other, half asleep.

"And I should have slept." Joelle said. Their flight wasn't going to be a long one, but Joelle felt herself starting to fall asleep.

"I have a shoulder to sleep on." Crosby offered.

Joelle accepted the offer, and was asleep before they even took off to Seattle.

* * *

Please review! I definitely do apprecite them! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews. Just remember - I own nothing. Sorry not out on the boat much. Hope to get back to that here in the new few chapters. :)

* * *

Joelle walked into her Uncle Edgar's house with Mandy and Nina. Sig and June were already at the house, and Joelle had insisted that she would bring the girls a little later after they had finished their homework.

"Where is everyone?" Nina asked, walking ahead of them.

"Probably out back." Mandy said, running towards the back of the house. The three girls made their way through the house to where everyone was at on the back deck. Edgar was at the grill cooking the cheeseburgers that were on it.

"There are my girls." Sig said, smiling at Mandy and Nina. "Did you finish all your homework?"

"Yeah." Mandy said, sitting next to her dad.

"How was Vegas Joelle?" Norman asked.

"A lot of fun. I wish it didn't have to end."

Norman nodded, agreeing.

"And Kendra even had a surprise 'gift' for me." Joelle said with a smile, accepting the beer that Edgar was handing her.

"And what was that?"

"Josh Harris showed up."

"What is going on between the two of you? You really did make a scene up in Dutch Harbor at the bar."

Joelle made a face at her uncle, shrugging the comment off.

"I only know how to make scenes, nothing else. You know I love to be the center of attention."

"More than you should."

"I want to see pictures of your trip." Linda said.

Joelle fished her camera out of her purse and turned it on. Linda and June both looked over her shoulders to see all the pictures and commented on each of the pictures as they went by.

"Look at you dressed as a playmate." Linda said, smiling.

"I definitely had fun dressing up. I'd do it more often; however, dressing up like that on a crab boat would only cause more problems.

"We don't need to be seeing that anyway." Sig said, laughing.

"I bet the other guys would say differently, since they aren't related to me."

"That's why we don't need to be seeing that." Sig gave his niece a look, but Joelle just laughed at him.

Joelle turned off her camera after going through the pictures, and by that time, Edgar was almost done cooking the food.

"I was wondering something." Joelle said as the food was being passed around the large table.

"What's that?" June asked.

"I want to go back and stay at my own place now." Joelle was still not allowed to go back to her house according to Sig, since he still didn't trust her to be alone. They had taken her keys while Joelle was in her deep depression, and wouldn't give them back. She didn't know where they were, so was not even able to steal them away from them, so she was stuck.

"No." Sig said as a reaction to the comment. He barely even listened to her.

"And why not? I'm fine now. As much as I appreciate everything you have done for me, and love being with you guys, I want to be on my own again. I don't need to be taken care of for the rest of my life."

"But I like having you at the house." Nina said. She was sitting across from Joelle, and looked visibly upset with the thought of Joelle not living at the house anymore.

"I live down the street from you. I will still be around. Just not all day, every day."

"It's not the same." Nina said.

"I miss my bed. I miss my things. I want to go home."

Sig, who was eerily quiet, was picking at his food.

"Speak Sig. I know you want too." Joelle said, looking at him.

"I don't want you so far away, that's what I think about this." He said.

"I'm down the street. I'm no further away than I was before. Why are things so different now?"

"Because we've seen you at your worst. Who said that you won't just slip back into the depression again? I don't want you so far away."

"Guest house." Norman said suddenly.

Joelle shot a look over at her uncle, sitting down the table from her. Sig looked at him as well, and then looked at June, whose eyes were big.

"The guest house!" Sig said, getting excited.

"What?" Joelle's voice dropped, not liking where things were going at that point.

"She can move into the guest house. She would have her own space, and yet, not be that far away. Win win situation in my eyes."

Joelle glanced over at her aunt in horror. She loved her family more than anything, but she didn't like the fact of being walking distance from them.

"It's not being used anyway. It's just sitting there, locked up all the time." Sig added, looking at Joelle, and then back and June.

"Sig, shouldn't we talk about this before bringing it up to the whole family?" June said quietly.

"Too late for that. I think it's a perfect idea."

"I do too!" Nina said with a smile.

"Why do I feel like my life is now being run for me?" Joelle commented to herself, but said it loudly for her uncle to hear her.

"That's not what we're doing. I just want you close, so I can be here and keep a close eye on you."

"But you let me go to Vegas for a weekend. You guys trust me to do that, but yet, not live on my own?" Joelle questioned, not understanding fully why her uncle's were suddenly so concerned.

"Crosby was with you." Edgar said.

"You guys sent Crosby to spy on me?"

"Of course not! We just knew he would keep a close eye on you, that's all." Sig answered, shaking his head.

"I need my privacy. I need to be able to do what I want without worrying if my uncle is spying on me. That's why I moved down the street from you in the first place. This guest house will not give me the privacy and space that I need."

"I promise that I will not interfere in any way. I would just feel better if you were closer, that's all."

Joelle shook her head, and looked over at June, wishing she would say something in her defense.

"I think it's a great idea." Edgar said. He was sitting next to Joelle, and all she did was kick him under the table.

"Hey, if we had a guest house, you'd be there instead, but we don't. I agree with Sig. Not ready to be so far away yet."

"I have on emotional breakdown and my life is ruined for it. Honestly, you guys don't trust me?"

"Sure we do." Edgar and Sig said.

Joelle glanced at Norman, who was awfully quiet.

"And what are your thoughts on this? Let me guess, you side with your brothers?"

"Can I be mutual so that nobody is mad at me?" He asked with a small smile.

"No." Sig, Edgar, and Joelle all said at the same time.

"Then I'm keeping my mouth shut."

"Probably because you know I'm near my boiling point and you don't want me to hurt you." Joelle said, glaring at him.

Norman just moved his focus to his food as if it was the most interesting thing in the world to him at that point.

"Aunt June. You have to understand why I can't stay here."

June covered her face, pleading in her mind for the conversation to end.

"So everyone is against me?" Joelle asked, upset by everything.

"We're not against you at all." Edgar said.

"You keep your mouth shut." Joelle threatened, glaring at him.

"We just want to make sure you're okay. You have gone through a lot the past few months, and we are worried about you." Sig said.

"I'm twenty-two years old. I have a job that I love and that is paying the bills and I have handled myself very well. I think I have more than proven that I can take care of myself."

"We never said that you can't take care of yourself. You are a stronger woman at your age than anyone I know, and I don't know of anybody that would dispute that fact. We just want you close." Edgar said.

"Didn't I tell you to not talk?" He was the only one close enough to Joelle for her to take her anger out on, and he was immediately regretting the fact that he sat where he did.

"How do I feel as if I will not win this fight, no matter how much I protest?" Joelle said, feeling extremely outnumbered at that point.

"The decision is made." Sig said, finishing his food and putting his napkin on his plate.

"Sig." June said sternly, giving her a husband a look that said 'we need to talk first'. He ignored it.

"We will go to your house tomorrow and start packing it up. We will get that lease broken that you are in, and you're moving into the guest house."

Joelle sat in her seat completely crushed.

"If you want responsibility so much, we'll make you pay rent." Sig joked, trying to change the mood of the dinner that clearly went very south fast.

Joelle got up from where she was sitting and walked towards the back of the large yard. She lit a cigarette, extremely angry at her uncles, and took a long drag from it. She paced back there for awhile, trying to cool down. After awhile, she made her way back to the deck where everyone was sitting.

"Better?" Linda asked.

Joelle shot her a look, showing her that she was not in the mood to discuss anything any further.

"I'm sorry." Norman said to her quietly.

"Are you?" Joelle shot a look at him as well. "With as angry as I am now, this would be the time that I would go home and be alone. But no, I'm not allowed that privilege anymore."

Nobody responded to her comment, just went back to cleaning up from the dinner that Edgar had put together.

"Maybe I'll go stay at Grandma's house tonight." Joelle said, standing up. She never thought about going there, and it sounded like a good idea, for a moment.

"So she can tell you the same thing? You know she will be on our side."

Joelle sat back down in disgust, knowing that Sig was right. She pulled out her cell phone and immediately started to text Crosby to see what he was up too at that point. With her family was the last place she wanted to be at that point. She received a text not long after she sent him one saying that he was at home, and that she could come over if she wanted.

"I'm leaving." Joelle said, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"The only other place I'm allowed I guess, since you don't seem to trust me."

Joelle stormed out of the house and got into her car, and then sped off to Crosby's house across town. When she got there, she started to knock on his door repeatedly until he answered.

"Stop! What in the hell is wrong with you woman?"

"Don't call me that." Joelle said, walking past him straight into the house.

"What's going on?" He asked, giving her a questioned look. He closed the door and followed Joelle into the living room.

"My family has gone insane, and I can't be with them at this point."

"They love you." He said, sitting down.

"It's not a problem of them loving me, it's more of a problem of loving me way too much, and letting me live my life. They are running it for me at this point."

Crosby gave her a questioned look, and she continued to fill him in with the whole blow-out that she had with her uncle's. Crosby just laughed when she was done.

"And what's so funny about that?" Joelle asked, defensively.

"They are just worried about you. I think it's pretty cool actually."

Joelle looked mortified.

"I can't live there. I can't live in my uncles backyard, and then live with him on the boat as well. I will go crazy."

"If you feel the need to get away, you know you can come here."

Joelle sighed. She loved Crosby's house. He owned a small three-bedroom log cabin on six acres of land, and it was surrounded by trees in the mountains. It was so peaceful and quiet, and it was her dream house. The location was perfect to her.

"Plus, when I go away back home next week for a couple of weeks, you can stay here if you want. Just tell your uncles I'm home."

Joelle loved the idea.

"It will definitely help me get away from them for awhile. It'll be like a mini vacation."

Crosby smiled.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked.

"As long as it's alcoholic, that sounds good to me."

"I have beer. No Crown, sorry."

"Anything with alcohol is good to me." Joelle said, following him to the kitchen. He grabbed two beers out of the refrigerator, and then opened them, handing one to Joelle. She then made her way out to his back porch and sat in one of the chairs.

"I do love it out here." Joelle said after a long silence.

Crosby nodded in agreement. He then heard her phone ring. She fished it out of her purse and looked at it, and then hit ignore and sat it back down.

"Who was it?"

"Nobody I want to talk too." She said, taking a long drink out of her beer. Edgar was trying to call her, more than likely to see where she was at, and she was in no mood to speak with him.

"They just worry about you you know." He said. "Watching you the way that you were was very hard on them."

Joelle didn't respond to him. She just kept gazing at the beautiful view that lay out before her.

"It may be a good thing. You spend a lot of money on a place that you rent, and you hardly even stay there. It would be different if it were going towards a place that you are buying, but no, you're renting. You're wasting money. You would save so much of it if you would just get out of it."

"I want privacy."

"That's why man invented locks and curtains." He said, fishing out his cigarettes. He offered Joelle one, which she graciously accepted.

"Well, I really don't have much of a choice anyway. They are moving me out tomorrow, and they have the keys to my place, so I can't even try to stop them."

"Have you even been there since Opie's?"

Joelle shook her head, lighting her cigarette.

Crosby watched Joelle, and could tell she was upset by what had happened that day.

"You okay?" He asked her quietly.

"I just wish that things were different, that's all." She said, not looking at him.

He continued to watch her, and saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"I wish that my life was different. That things weren't the way they were. I want Mom and Daniel back in the worst way. I wish that Larry would have just stayed away."

"I know you do."

Joelle looked over at him, and forced a smile on her face.

"But I am grateful for some things as well. I do have to focus on those."

"Like what?"

"I have three uncles who do care so much about me that they want to protect me from the world, and are willing to do anything possible to do so." She said. "I have some of the most amazing friends that I don't know what I would do without them. Honestly, Crosby, I'd be lost without you sometimes."

"Always will be here for you too." He said, smiling at her.

Joelle stared out away from him.

"I just wish that things were different." She said again, sighing.

The two of them sat in silence for awhile, Crosby not knowing really what to say to Joelle to make her feel better, but him just being there was all Joelle really needed at that point. She ended up crashing at his house for the night in his guest bedroom. He made it a point to text Edgar to just let him know that she was there, and would be there for the evening. He checked on Joelle, to make sure she was okay and asleep, before going to his room to pass out for the night.

The next day, Crosby and Joelle headed towards her place where her uncles were already at. She had calmed down a lot from the night before, but wasn't looking forward to the move. When she walked in, she saw June and Linda in the living room, dusting.

"Wow, this place smells." Joelle said when she walked into the place.

"It has been locked up for at least five months. It's all stuffy and gross." June said, walking up to her. "How are you doing?"

Joelle gave her a hug, and smiled at her.

"I'm alright." She responded.

"I'm sorry about everything last night. I really honestly am. But you know your uncle. When he gets an idea in his head like that, there is no changing it."

Joelle nodded, knowing that her uncle was very stubborn.

"He already called the landlord and has broken your lease. He met with them this morning."

"He moves fast, doesn't he." Joelle said, laughing a little.

"Just needs your signature before it is final."

Joelle shook her head.

"Joelle! There you are!" Sig said, walking into the room.

"I heard you've been a pretty busy man." Joelle commented, giving her uncle a look.

"You're still mad at me? I'm sorry for upsetting you, but we will sit down and set ground rules if you would like."

"Oh, that is a must." Joelle said, giving her uncle a hug. He gave her a tight hug, and then said hello to Crosby.

"Where do you need my help?" Crosby asked.

"Edgar should be here at any moment with the truck. If you would like, you can start packing up the kitchen into the boxes we brought. Once the truck gets here, we will start moving the big stuff downstairs."

Joelle watched as Crosby went to the kitchen. Joelle then watched her uncle disappear into her bedroom.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing in my room? That should be my responsibility before anything else!" She protested, running after him. She saw Sig and Norman in the room going through her closet.

"We had to start somewhere." Norman responded, throwing more of the many racks of clothes into boxes.

"I don't need you going through this stuff. Go work on the living room, or the bathroom. Just no to this room."

Joelle chased her uncles out of her room, and then she looked around at everything. Everything was a dusty mess, and knew that cleaning everything before packing it in boxes would be easier and more logical than throwing it all in the box and cleaning it in the clean guest house. She heard her phone ring, and glanced at the screen to see that Lindsay was calling her.

"Hey, what's up?" Joelle said answering the phone.

"Why is there a moving van outside your place? I only assume it's for you since I saw your uncle crawl out of it."

"Do you have a camera on my house or something?" Joelle asked, a little freaked out by how fast the news was traveling. She didn't even know Edgar had even arrived yet.

"I was driving down the street following the van, and then when it parked, I saw Edgar crawl out. Now spill, what's going on."

"My uncles are moving me into Sig's guest house."

"Makes sense. Never understood why you were wasting your money on that money hole anyway."

Joelle rolled her eyes.

"Do you need help moving? I'm free for the day. I happened to be off from work."

"If you want. I trust you helping me in my room, not the men that are here in my apartment."

"Linda and June aren't there?" Lindsay asked.

"They are tackling the living room, making sure the breakables get taken care of. They don't trust their husbands anymore than I do."

Lindsay laughed.

"I'll turn around and come on over."

Joelle hung up her phone, and then went to grab an old sock she had to start cleaning. Lindsay showed up shortly after she started to dust all of her picture frames, and grabbed another sock and started to clean as well. The two chatted while packing up her room, and before they knew it, Norman and Edgar were in her room taking out her furniture.

"When did you decide on moving into the guest house?" Lindsay asked Joelle, carrying a box to the truck.

"They decided it last night at dinner."

Lindsay looked confused.

"This wasn't your idea? And they had this all put together overnight?"

"When Sig gets an idea in his head, there's no getting it out." Joelle said, shaking her head.

Lindsay laughed, hardly believing that the house was already being packed up, and it was only noon the day after they decided on the move. She didn't see Joelle's enthusiasm with the whole thing, but she didn't try to pry.

"So, any word from Josh yet?" Lindsay asked with a sly smile.

Joelle shook her head. They had been back from Vegas for three days, and really didn't expect a phone call from him until the weekend, if he did call. Joelle had decided that if she didn't hear from him by Saturday, it was his loss, and she wasn't going to waste her time on him anymore.

"I think we should call him tonight." Lindsay said, smiling.

"And why would we do that? I don't think I should go after him. This was the second time that I gave him my number. Fool me once, shame on him. Fool me twice, shame on me."

"I think it would be fun." Lindsay joked.

"Loads."

The rest of the day was spent moving everything from Joelle's rented condo to the guest house. It took the rest of the day to get everything into the small place.

"I like it." Crosby said, looking around once everything was in the house. Her family had left by then, which Joelle was grateful for, since she wanted to be the one to decorate the place, and not them.

"It'll look better when I'm unpacked." Joelle responded, looking around the messy place.

"Anyway, Joelle, I do have someplace I have to be. Remember my offer last night, it still stands."

Joelle smiled, giving him a hug, thanking him for all of his help that day. She watched him leave, and then turned to Lindsay.

"I think we need to bust open a bottle of wine." She said, smiling.

"I have some someplace." Joelle said.

She started to go through the boxes in the kitchen that were labeled kitchen. She found a box that had a few of her bottles of wine. Lindsay was going through boxes looking for wine glasses.

"How does Pinot Grigio sound?" Joelle asked, holding up the bottle.

"Perfect." Lindsay said, grabbing two wine glasses. The two of them sat down on the couch that was facing the fireplace.

"This place will look amazing once it is finished. It is really a nice little place."

Joelle agreed, feeling as if the move wasn't going to be horrible.

Lindsay stayed with Joelle for a couple of glasses of wine, and then left Joelle to the messy house. Joelle turned on her radio, and then started to tackle her room. She knew that she wouldn't get any sleep until she at least had some of her room unpacked. It was close to 10:00 at that point, and knew that it was going to be a late night, but wanted to unpack something. She unpacked most of her clothes and her bed was put together, before she collapsed on her bed and passed out for the evening.

The next day was spent with her unpacking all of her things. She was so occupied in unpacking that she didn't even realize that she hadn't eaten, and it was 6:00 in the evening before she even knew it. Her phone ringing took her mind off of everything and realized that it was Josh.

"Hey, what's up?" Joelle answered the phone, realizing how hungry she really was at that moment.

"Not much. Just thought I'd call to see what you were up too."

"Finishing unpacking." Joelle said, throwing another box outside her door.

"Unpacking? From Vegas? That took you awhile." He joked.

"I actually moved yesterday." She said. "I now live in the guest house behind my uncle Sig's. I feel as if I'm a child again."

"It can't be that bad."

"Nah, it's actually a cute little place. I may actually enjoy it."

"Do you have time to grab something to eat?" He asked.

"I would love too, I'm starving, however, I look like shit and really don't want to go out and be seen in public." She said truthfully. "How about take-out and eating here?"

"Sounds like a good idea." He said. "What do you want to eat? Chinese or Pizza?"

"Definitely Chinese." She said with a smile.

"Then I will grab something to eat and be right over." He said.

"Remember how to get to my uncles?" She asked him.

"I think so. If I get lost, I'll call ya'."

Joelle hung up the phone, and then decided that getting rid of the mountain of boxes outside her door was the first order or business before Josh arrived. She walked outside and started to break down the boxes. Once done, she decided that stacking them up against the house was going to be good enough, and then went inside to look at herself in the bathroom. Her hair was up in a messy bun on the top of her head, and she looked as if she was hit with a truck. She quickly washed her face, and then re-did her hair. She was wearing sweats and a tank-top, and decided that Josh would just have to live with the way she looked at that point. She was exhausted, and didn't really care.

She heard her door, and quickly went to answer it. Josh stood there bearing gifts.

"Thought I'd get you this for a housewarming gift." He said, handing her a brown bag. She opened it and pulled out a bottle of Crown Royal.

"You know me too well." She said, laughing. "Come on in."

Josh walked in, and kicked off his shoes before walking through the house. He was surprised at how nice the place looked. He was ready to walk in to boxes everywhere and nothing put where it needed to be, but the place was already put together nicely.

"The place looks great for only moving in yesterday." He said, walking to the kitchen and setting the bag of Chinese food down.

"I'm the type of person who can't live in clutter." She said, pulling out plates from the cupboard.

Josh laughed, bringing the food out of the bag.

"Do you want a beer?" Joelle asked, looking in her almost empty fridge. She had no food, but definitely had alcohol.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He said.

The two of them dished the food out, and then went to sit on the couch to eat.

"When did you guys get back from Vegas?" Joelle asked him.

"The day after you guys left." He said.

"I had so much fun this past weekend. I wish it didn't have to end."

"I agree. It was definitely memorable." He agreed.

The two of them ate the food, which Joelle ate faster than she anticipated she would. She was famished, and the food definitely hit the spot.

"Thanks for bringing the food." Joelle said, taking his empty plate to the kitchen and putting it in the sink.

"Yeah, I really know how to pick up take out, eh?" He joked. "I'll have to make you something sometime. A real meal."

Joelle smiled.

"Sorry I don't feel up to going out." She said, making a face. "It's been a long two days."

"Don't even worry about it. I don't like to go out all the time anyway."

Joelle agreed. She enjoyed a quiet night in every now and then.

The two of them decided on watching a movie. Joelle was tired of unpacking her house, and it was practically almost finished. She wanted to go out and get new curtains and decorations to put up, but besides that, the boxes were unpacked.

"Do you want to watch a comedy, or action?" Joelle asked, flipping through the movie channels on the TV. She was searching for a good movie to watch.

"I'm in the mood for a good laugh." Josh said, lounging on the couch.

Joelle and Josh both agreed on a movie that they both had seen many times before, but both agreed it was worth seeing again. She had made popcorn for the both of them to munch on during the movie, and turned out all the lights. She curled up next to him, wrapping her arms around one of his.

"Sorry if I smell a little." She joked.

"Not at all." He said, smiling at her.

The two of them watched the movie in almost silence. Joelle felt herself falling asleep, and rested her head on Josh's shoulder.

"Do you want to lay down?" He asked her quietly.

Joelle nodded.

Josh moved to the edge of the couch to let her lay down, but she just looked at him.

"Aren't you gonna' lay down too?" She asked, confused.

He shrugged his shoulders, then laid down on the couch. Joelle crawled in next to him, half laying on top of him. She rested her head on his shoulder and then wrapped her arm around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"There, now I'm comfortable." She said, closing her eyes.

Josh gently kissed her forehead, and then went back to watching the movie. He could tell almost as soon as Joelle fell asleep. Her breathing was shallow, and more steady. He watched her sleep, and couldn't help but smile. He could feel himself falling for her. His brother told him not too, but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't understand, personally, why she was even single.

The movie had ended an hour later, and Josh himself had fallen asleep as well. Neither one of them woke up until the next morning, when Joelle heard a knock on her door.

"What time is it?" Joelle asked, not really moving from her spot. She was comfortable, and didn't want to get up.

"I don't know."

Joelle opened her eyes and saw that the clock said it was just past eight. She groaned and sat up and looked out the door to see Sig standing at the door.

"This is why I didn't want to move here." She groaned, standing up. Josh sat up himself, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What?" Joelle asked, opening the door.

"Well, sorry to bother you." He said, eying Josh.

"No you're not. Why would you want to wake me at an ungodly hour anyway?"

"Eight is not early. The day has been going on for awhile now, and you have a meeting with your old landlord in an hour."

"And when were you planning on telling me this?"

"Now. Go get ready."

"Can I meet you up at the house? Seriously." Joelle said, walking away from her uncle to go into her room.

Sig laughed, said hi to Josh, and then left, closing the door behind him. Joelle walked into her room and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and then walked back into the living room.

"Sorry for the bad wake-up call." Joelle said to him.

"It's alright." He said, leaning against the counter. "What's this meeting for anyway?"

"I am guessing it is to get out of the lease to my old place, and to take my money for breaking it." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "Whatever it is for, it's not worth showering and getting all dolled up for. Probably just going to come back and finish up the place."

"We should get together this weekend." He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." She smiled at him, leaning into him to give him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands going up the back of her shirt a little. Her skin was soft, but his cold hands against her skin made goose bumps form.

Joelle watched as Josh left, and then she went into her bathroom to freshen up a little. She brushed her teeth, combed through her messy hair, and threw on a little bit of make-up. She wasn't dressing to impress, but she didn't want to look like a complete slob. Once done, she ran out of her place and went up to meet up with Sig, who was in the kitchen waiting.

"Do you have coffee ready?" Joelle asked, knowing the answer already. She went to the coffee pot and poured herself a glass.

"How are you liking the place?" He asked.

"It's cozy." She said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I can tell." He said, giving her an eye, but then smiled. "Whatever did happen to you saying that you will never date a fishermen?"

Joelle shrugged her shoulders, sitting at the kitchen bar.

"This is why you should never say never." He said, looking at her.

"You never know until you meet someone worth breaking the rules for, right?"

"Exactly. Just don't hurt yourself, or anyone else." He said, getting up. "You ready to go?"

Joelle nodded, standing up. She had poured her coffee into a travel mug, but topped it off quickly before leaving. Her uncle drove her towards her old building where her old landlord was going to be. When they got there, Danielle, her landlord, was waiting for them. Joelle quickly signed all the paperwork, and then wrote out a check to break her lease. Once it was handed over, Joelle looked up to where her old place was, and sighed.

"You just said you like your new place." Sig said, watching her.

"Still doesn't mean I want to leave this one." She said, glancing over at him.

"It'll be alright. Let's get in the car."

Joelle climbed back into her uncles' truck, and the two of them headed back towards the house.

"So do you have any ground rules? I thought I'd give you a couple days to think about what rules you wanted."

"I know one. Don't ever knock on my door before ten ever again." She joked.

Sig laughed.

"And don't ever just let yourself into my place. You were good this morning, but I know the way you and your brothers are."

Sig laughed. "I almost did that this morning, but then I remembered seeing Josh come to the house, so stopped myself."

"That's another thing. Stop spying on me. I'm a big girl."

"Yes, I know this." He said, laughing. "You keep trying to convince someone of that by telling me that as many times as you do."

Joelle laughed, taking a drink of her still hot coffee.

"I think you are trying to convince yourself more than anything." He said, glancing over at her.

Joelle shook her head, giving her uncle a look.

"Thank you, though. The place is nice."

Sig nodded, pulling back into the driveway.

"And just so you know, the rules will be made as time goes on. These aren't all of them."

Sig laughed, parking his car and turning it off.

"And be sure to tell your wonderful brothers the rules as well."

"Whatever you say princess."

Joelle laughed.

"Want some breakfast?" Sig asked.

Joelle nodded, and then followed her uncle into the house.

* * *

Please review. They make me happy! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Remember, I own nothing. Please Review. I love to read them. :)

* * *

A few days later, Crosby was leaving for his annual trip every summer back to Vermont. He would be gone for two weeks visiting his family, and then when he got back, his family would come back with him for two weeks in Seattle. They did it every year, and Joelle always looked forwards to his return back. She loved his family, and got along with them really well. They never gave her grief over her choice in careers, unlike most of her friends' parents, or even her relatives themselves. Her uncle's to this day never liked the idea of her being on the boat with them, but never held her back. She wouldn't let them, and they knew not to try, especially knowing what the repercussions would be.

Crosby had asked Joelle to housesit for her while he was gone, so that there would still be people going in and out of his house while he was gone, which Joelle had said she would do. Two weeks up in the mountains away from her family was just too great to pass up. She never told her uncles that he was leaving out of town, just so they would leave her alone about the whole thing.

"Now don't get too crazy and destroy my house while I'm gone." Crosby said as Joelle drove him to the airport.

"Why would I do that? I will throw the parties, clean it up so you don't notice, so that I can keep having them. Why ruin a good thing?"

"Funny."

"I'll be sure to bring my side job home with me."

"Your side job?" He asked, giving her an eye.

"Yeah, me working the corner. I make a good living doing that. I want to retire young, and doing that will be the perfect way of doing so."

"Right. Just wash the sheets when you're doing." He joked.

"I'll be sure to leave every disgusting disease waiting for you in your bed." She said, throwing her empty coke bottle at him.

"Yeah, you do that." He said, eying her.

Joelle pulled up at the airport drop off area and parked her car. She climbed out to say bye to him.

"Give your mom and dad a hug for me." She said, giving him a hug.

"You'll see them in two weeks. Give them one yourself." He said, hugging her back, then going to grab his bag out of her trunk.

"I already can't wait to see them." She said, smiling.

"Well, the two weeks will fly by, and you will see them then." He said.

"They will fly by for you. You're on vacation. I'm stuck in boring ol' Seattle."

"Enjoy yourself. You have my house to yourself. Whatever you do, don't destroy it."

Joelle smiled, and then watched Crosby walk into the airport. She then got back into her car and drove to his house and let herself in. She felt alone, but was fine with it. For once, she felt comfortable knowing that none of her uncles would barge in at any moment without warning.

Joelle headed towards the refrigerator to make herself some lunch when she heard her cell phone ring. She smiled when she saw it was Josh.

"What's going on." She said, answering the phone.

"I am doing nothing, getting ready to eat a little lunch, and then relax. Something I don't do often, and I am planning on doing a lot of it in the next two weeks."

"What's going on the next couple of weeks?"

"I am house sitting for Crosby, and my uncles don't know where I am at, and that's all that I care about right now."

Josh laughed.

"What you doing tonight?"

"Hanging out with you now." She said, making up both of their minds for them.

"We are now? Where too?"

"There is this bar downtown that has pool tables. We can go there and just hang out. Nothing too big. Again, keeping up with the relaxing theme of the weeks ahead."

"Want me to come and get you?"

"Nah, I'll come get you. Again, seclusion is the game I'm going for right now. Plus, I technically asked you out on this little get together, so I need to come and get you." She joked. "Where do you live?"

Josh gave her directions to his house, and decided on meeting up around nine that evening. Joelle spent the rest of the day doing exactly what she wanted, nothing. She caught up on shows that she liked that had come out on DVD, and vegged out. Something that she hadn't done in awhile, and had enjoyed to do.

Joelle had pulled up to Josh's house around 9:30. Unable to find her keys, she knew that she was going to be late. When she knocked on his door, Jake answered the door, and Joelle smiled at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"When I heard you were coming over, I jumped at the chance to come by. Not often I get to see you during off season." He said.

"Where's my hug?"

Jake gave her a hug, picking her up in the air.

"So, are you the man in this relationship you have with my brother?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You asked him out tonight, technically, and are picking him up. I just figured."

Joelle just pushed him while he laughed.

"Well, I could see it. He is kinda' girlie."

"Fuck off." Josh said, coming into the room. "Don't you remember who won the arm wrestling match?"

Joelle rolled her eyes laughing.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Joelle asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"She let you win, and you know it."

"Do I?" Josh asked, smiling.

"I will relinquish the title, but I'm at a disadvantage right now. Let me build up my strength some more, and then I want a rematch." Joelle stated, defending herself.

"Something tells me you will be using that excuse for awhile."

"How about this. When we go out for Opies in January, before we leave, that's when we have our rematch."

"Why not before King Crab season?" Jake asked.

"Because my uncles haven't given me the okay to go back yet, since I still don't have any upper body strength, or stamina built up. This way, it gives me time to build up my strength. Come January, I should be back in true form, or at least close. It gives me my fair advantage back."

"Unfair advantage." Jake added.

"Why unfair?" Josh asked.

"Because she will kick your ass."

"Ya' know, have I ever told you how much I like your brother?" Joelle asked, putting her arm around Jake.

"Funny." Josh said.

"Are you ready? If we get there too late, we won't get a table."

"You're the one who is late."

"Yeah, I'm always late." Joelle said, looking around the house.

"Lets go."

"Have him back by 11 Joelle." Jake joked. Joelle just smiled at him, laughing a little.

Josh and Joelle left, climbing into Joelle's car.

"So, really, why is Jake still at your place?"

"He lives there now. Andy and I had an extra room, and Jake needed a place for a bit, so he moved in."

"Aw, how sweet." Joelle joked, smiling at him.

Josh laughed. They drove downtown to a bar that Joelle frequented a lot that had a live band, many pool tables, and dart boards. The two of them made their way in and got one of the last pool tables open.

"You break. I'm not good at it." Joelle said.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." He said, circling the table.

Joelle smiled, and then noticed the cocktail waitress walking around. Joelle ordered a beer, as did Josh, and then she watched as Josh hit the ball. The two of them played game after game, casually flirting with one another. After Joelle had lost another game, she leaned into Josh, kissing him.

"You're letting me win, aren't you?"

"If I'm good enough to make you believe that, then sure." She said, smiling. She then glanced over her shoulder at something that caught her eye, and the smile immediately left her face.

"What's wrong."

"Whatever you do, do not get angry." She said to him softly.

"What?" He asked.

"And we are not dating." She said, eyes getting big.

"Huh?" He was confused, trying to study her face, but didn't like what he saw.

"Joelle Williams!"

Josh turned around towards the guy who called Joelle's name. He was a big guy, taller than him and must larger in size. Joelle, who was backing away by this time, looked mortified and sick to her stomach all at the same time. Josh watched as the guy walk up to her and lean in to give her a kiss. It was obvious that Joelle didn't want the guy to kiss her as she backed out of the guys grasp and made a face while he kissed her. Josh clenched his fist, not knowing how to react.

"When did you get out?" Joelle asked, baking away as far as she could from this guy that interrupted their evening. She was practically sitting on the pool table.

"A couple of days ago. I was wondering where the hell you've been. Small world to find you at this spot."

"Either that or your stalking me. You know I like to come here." Joelle said, making a face.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to this man that you were kissing all over?" The guy said, glancing over at Josh.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's rude not too." He said, giving Joelle a look that made Josh very uncomfortable.

"Josh, this is Patrick. Patrick, this is Josh." She said, giving Josh a look of regret. He could tell that she wasn't happy. There was something about this guy that Joelle didn't like, and he wanted to know what it was.

"Why didn't you come visit me?" Patrick asked, putting his arm around Joelle, holding her close.

"Why would I?" Joelle asked, pushing him away from her, giving him a look.

"You know that I never meant anything that I had done back then."

"Right, like I've never heard that shit before. Larry said that shit to me and my mother all of the time."

Joelle could see Josh's eyes get big, trying to piece everything together.

"Larry was a smart man." Patrick said.

Joelle's mouth dropped open.

"I'm kidding! Damn, Joelle, you lost your personality. This douche does nothing for you." He said, pointing to Josh.

"Excuse me?" Josh said, not able to keep quiet anymore.

"Josh, don't." She said, standing in front of him, looking right at him. "What did I say?" She said quietly in hopes that Patrick wouldn't hear.

"Listen to the bitch Josh, she's smarter than one would think."

Joelle, still not facing Patrick, made a face. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to Josh, and then turned back towards Patrick.

"Pat, please just go. Why are you trying to ruin my night?"

"Because you ruined my life you little bitch. I was in jail because of you."

"No, you were in jail because of your addiction to meth, which led you to beat the shit out of me. Remember that? I told you that I would not put up with it, but yet, you decided that I deserved it anyway."

"You drove me to do that shit."

"And also sell it on the side? I think not. You need to leave now Patrick. If I do remember, I do have a restraining order out against you."

"You never renewed it. I looked into it, and my lawyer said I was clear." He said, patting her cheek, slapping it a little. "Don't fuck with me."

Joelle took a deep breath, trying to keep her temper down.

"Josh, will you go pay the tab? We're going to go." She said, smiling at him. She could tell he didn't want to leave her, but he did anyway.

"Wow, you have him trained pretty well, eh?" Patrick said, breathing down her neck. She got chills, mostly from fear.

"Just leave me alone. I have asked you that a million times now. I want nothing to do with you anymore." She said.

Patrick grabbed ahold of her wrist, holding it tightly. It was painful, but she refused to show Patrick that.

"Listen to me you little whore. You can go sleep around with anyone you want, but you know you belong to me."

"Belong? I am a possession now?"

"You will find out, in due time. Just wait. I will show you."

"Is there a problem here?" One of the male bartenders asked, walking up to them.

Patrick let go of Joelle's wrist.

"No, not at all." He said. "See you around, bitch." He added quietly in her ear.

Joelle glared at him, watching him leave.

"Don't let him follow me out of here." She told the bartender. "If you see him follow, call 911."

"Want me to call now?" He asked.

Joelle shook her head, and then headed out of the bar. Josh met up with her at the door and the two of them walked out.

"Care to explain now?" Josh asked.

Joelle held her wrist, which had an imprint of Patrick's hand around it.

"He's the reason why I have trust issues." She said, walking quickly towards her car.

"What?"

"That is my ex-boyfriend. An ex-friend of mine set us up, and he ruined me. People always say you end up with a guy a lot like your father. Guess what, it's true."

Josh still gave her a questioned look.

"Can we just go back to your place? I need to leave here, and I need you to keep an eye out for any cars following us."

Joelle got into her car and Josh climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Hold on. This is going to be a crazy ride."

Joelle sped out of the parking lot, and sped down the streets with Josh watching behind them. When Joelle felt comfortable enough to slow down, she started to head towards Josh's house. They went inside, to where they saw Jake sitting on the couch playing Playstation.

"Hey, you guys are back early. I joked about the curfew earlier, ya' know." Jake said with a smile, but the smile disappeared when he saw Joelle's face.

"Been kind of a rough evening." Joelle said, trying to put a smile on her face.

"What the fuck happened to your wrist?" Jake asked, grabbing her hand to take a better look at it.

"Nothing." Joelle lied.

"Nothing? How can you just say nothing? Joelle, what the fuck just happened tonight?"

"Please, can we drop it? It's over. I'm sorry you had to witness it." Joelle said, sitting on the couch.

Josh just looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Seriously? You're just going to leave it at that?"

"He is not worth talking about."

"Joelle, you need to speak about what just happened. And why I couldn't beat the ever living shit out of him."

"Because he would have killed you. He had about five of his goons with him, and you would of got the shit kicked out of you, and that would solve nothing. I like you in one piece, thank you."

"Well then what are you going to do?"

"Call my lawyer again in the morning and get another restraining order against him. It's all I can do." She said, sighing. "I don't understand why he is out. I was told I was going to be one of the first to know he was being released, and that wasn't supposed to be for a few years yet."

"So you feel safe being out and staying alone right now?" Jake asked.

Joelle smiled a small smile, looking at the brothers who were staring at her.

"That better not be a 'yes I do' smile." Josh said.

"No, it's more of a 'can I crash with you because if I tell my uncles I will be locked in a bedroom until salmon tendering season' smile." She said, eying them.

"That smile said all of that?" Jake asked, laughing a little.

Joelle shrugged her shoulders, looking over at Josh.

"Of course you can stay here." He said, shaking his head.

"Thank you. I just need to make a phone call and leave a message for my lawyer to give me a call ASAP. If I don't do that, it'll be next to impossible to get ahold of him tomorrow."

Joelle stepped away from the guys to get some privacy and dialed her lawyers' number into her cell phone. As many times as she had called him a few years back, she still had it memorized. She got the machine, like she had figured she would get, and then asked for him to give her a call as soon as he got the message, stating that it was emergent. She took a deep breath, trying to wrap the evenings' events around her brain. She could hardly believe that she ran into him. He was supposed to be in jail for at least another 6 years. She didn't understand why he was out, and why she wasn't informed.

Joelle walked back into the place Jake and Josh shared and sat down on the couch next to Josh, grabbing his hand.

"Thank you for this." She said to him, smiling.

Josh responded by leaning over and kissing her gently, lingering a little.

"I don't need to see that shit." Jake said, interrupting them. Joelle smiled at the comment.

"You're just jealous I'm not kissing you." Joelle joked.

"Exactly!" He said, laughing.

Joelle shook her head, sitting closer to Josh. Before she knew it, she fell asleep on the couch holding onto Josh.

"Do you want to go lay down in my bed?" Josh asked her quietly.

Joelle nodded, half asleep.

He helped her get up and led her towards his room. She crawled into his bed, covering herself up. Josh got in on the other side and brought Joelle in closely, kissing her softly.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." She said to him softly.

"Anytime." He responded, running his fingers through her hair and out of her face. He studied her face. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell that she had a lot on her mind, just wasn't talking about it. It worried him, but the fact that she was there, in his arms, made her feel safer than if she would of left to go back home.

"I'm sorry." She said softer than her comment before.

"For what?" He asked, holding her close.

Joelle buried her face into his neck, holding him close.

"Everything." She said, kissing his neck.

The two of them fell asleep shortly after. They were asleep until Joelle's phone started ringing. Josh looked at Joelle, who didn't seem to even hear the phone, and then looked at the clock. It said it was 7am. He glanced at her phone and saw that Sig was calling her.

"Joelle, it's your uncle." Josh said to her, kissing her neck, trying to wake her up.

Joelle opened her eyes slowly, then took the phone and answered it.

"What did I say about bothering me at an ungodly hour?" She mumbled into the phone.

"Why do I have Patrick calling the house?" Sig angrily asked.

Joelle made a face, groaning.

"How did he get this number Joelle?" He asked again, not amused. "And why the fuck is he not in jail? I don't need him coming near this house."

"He won't. I don't think he's that stupid." She said, curling up next to Josh, laying her head on his chest with her phone resting on her opposite ear. "And I don't know how he got your number. Maybe from when I lived with you before. He must have it memorized or something."

"Why don't you sound more freaked out about this? Did you know he was out?"

"I ran into him last night, unfortunately. I left a message for my lawyer to give me a call. I guess my restraining order expired, and I never thought much about it, since I knew he was in jail. I am working on getting it reinstated."

"When he calls you, let me know. I am going with you."

"Roger. I'm going back to bed now." She said, and then hung up the phone before her uncle could protest. She set it down on the nightstand next to Josh's bed, and then wrapped her arm back around him.

"What's going on?" Josh asked, sleepily.

"Patrick is on the rampage." She said, sighing. Patrick had never been to her uncle Sig's house, but had called the house many times. She felt confident enough in the fact that he had no clue where he lived. Plus, Sig lived in a gated community with a guard at the front gate. She knew by that time that Patrick's name was on the 'do not enter' list.

It wasn't long after when Joelle's phone rang again. Angrily, she answered the phone to find out it was Brent Kettner, her lawyer.

"I need you to come to my office ASAP." Brent said on the phone to her.

"Why?"

"Just do it." He said, hanging up the phone. Joelle groaned. She knew at that point something was going on that she didn't know if she wanted to know the answer too.

"I have to go." Joelle said, looking at Josh.

"Call me and let me know what is going on, okay?" He said, looking at her. They both were still laying in bed, and neither one of them wanted to get out.

Joelle leaned up to him and kissed him, lingering a little.

"Be safe." He said.

Joelle nodded, and then crawled out of the bed. She let herself out of the house and went to her car and sped off towards her uncles house. She let herself in and saw June and Sig in the kitchen.

"There you are. What is going on?" Sig asked, frantically. "And what the fuck happened to your wrist?"

"Brent wants me in his office right now. You coming, or no?" Joelle asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She ignored the question regarding her bruised up wrist. It hurt like crazy, but she was trying to ignore the pain.

"Yes, lets go." He said, standing up.

Joelle and Sig crawled into Joelle's car and Joelle sped off downtown to where her lawyers office was at. Amanda, his secretary, saw them come in and instructed that they go straight into Brent's office. Joelle led the way and once in, Brent smiled a not so happy smile to them, and asked them to sit.

"What's going on?" Joelle asked him.

"Patrick is out, obviously. Only I was never informed of it until after he was gone. Otherwise, I would have called you. I have a meeting with the judge later today, however, Patrick is on parole, and is told to have no contact with you what so ever."

"Well, that was already broken. I ran into him last night." Joelle said, angrily.

"The wrist?" Brent asked, nodding his head in the direction of the bruised up wrist.

"Yes." She said.

"And he called the house looking for her as well." Sig added in, obviously not amused at all about what is going on.

"Then we need to let the judge know this. Any witnesses to the encounter?"

"Josh was with me, and one of the bartenders stepped in when Patrick was getting loud."

"What bar?"

"The Joker Pool Hall." Joelle said, sighing.

Just then, Brent's phone rang, and Amanda said through the speaker that Judge Nixon was on the phone. Brent immediately took the phone call in front of Sig and Joelle. Sig looked over at Joelle, who looked better and more calm than he would have figured. Joelle, however, felt like a wreck.

"He violated parole your honor." Brent yelled into the phone. "He met up with her last night, and has been trying to call her at her uncles house, the only number he knows to get ahold of her. He has been out less than 72 hours now, and he is already trying to get to her."

Joelle listened as Brent ask for an emergency meeting with Patrick. The judge gave him 24 hours to get the evidence and witnesses needed to prove that Patrick was in fact trying to contact Joelle, which was in direct violation of his parole.

"Go home. Stay home. Don't go anywhere." Brent said to Joelle. "The meeting will be at 9am tomorrow. Please don't be late."

Joelle nodded.

"In the meantime. I need you to talk to Josh and see if he will testify for you. And I will contact the bartender at the bar from last night to see if we can get him as well."

Joelle sighed, looking over at her uncle.

"You're staying in the house." Sig said. "I'm calling Edgar and Norman, and they are staying there as well. The more people to keep an eye out, the better."

"He won't come to the house. Like I said, he's not stupid." She knew that he wouldn't go to the house too, due to the fact of her uncle being around. Joelle was the only one he had ever hurt. Never friends of Joelle's, or family of hers. He wasn't normally the violent type, but for some reason, Joelle was the center of all of his anger. "What I do see him doing, is not showing up to the hearing tomorrow."

"Honestly, you better pray that he does." Brent said to her.

"Why?"

"Because if he doesn't show, that means he's in hiding, and it'll be very hard to find him."

Joelle shook her head.

"Well, then, I better just sit and wait."

Sig and Joelle said bye to Brent, and then headed back to Sig's house. The day dragged on while they all waited for the day to end, and the next morning to come. Joelle couldn't help but think about the hearing the next day, and whether or not Patrick was going to show up or not. She thought of calling Crosby, but didn't want to worry him and ruin his vacation with his parents. She decided on not doing so, and not even texting him, unless it became necessary. She decided to call Kendra, but ended up not reaching her. She called Josh, who did answer, and she asked if he would come to the hearing with her tomorrow to testify that Patrick was, indeed, in the same room as her and did indeed talk to her. He immediately agreed, and Joelle thanked him.

Joelle fell asleep early that evening, mentally exhausted. When she woke up, she got ready and put on a nice pants suit and straightened out her hair. Mandy and Nina were in the bathroom with her while she got ready.

"Are you scared?" Nina asked her.

"Scared of what?" Joelle asked her cousin.

"Of seeing him again?"

Joelle shook her head.

"I think I'm more scared of not knowing if he is going to show up or not." She said, running the straightener through her hair some more.

"I hope they put him back in jail." Mandy said.

"Me too." Joelle said, smiling at her.

"Will you call us after the hearing? Mom and Dad won't let us go." Mandy said.

"I definitely will." Joelle said, unplugging her straightener. She then put on the finishing touches to her make-up, and then headed downstairs.

"You ready?" Edgar asked as she walked down the stairs. Him and Norman did in fact stay the night at the house, and nobody seemed to of gotten much sleep.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Joelle said. Norman, Edgar, and Sig were all going to the hearing with her. Josh was going to meet them there. They drove towards the courthouse in silence. When they pulled up, Brent was waiting outside for them.

"Come on in. We'll brief once inside." He said, ushering them into the building. He went over how the bartender did in fact agree to make a statement in regards to the evening in question. He had also gotten phone records of Patrick calling Sig's house. It was a slam dunk in Brent's eyes. Joelle just hoped he was right.

They waited for the trial to begin. After what seemed like forever, and the judge getting more and more impatient, Joelle saw Patrick's attorney show up, looking very displeased.

"Where is your client!?" Judge Nixon demanded.

"He's not here." The attorney said.

Joelle shook her head, putting her hands up to her face.

"What do you mean he's not here?" The judge asked.

"I don't know where he is. I told him about this mandatory hearing, and he said he'd be here, but he's not your honor. He won't answer my phone calls."

"I want the suspect to be found and taken into custody immediately." The judge said, angrily. "This is in direct violation of his parole. Find him, and get him where he belongs."

The judge slammed out of his courtroom. Joelle looked over at Brent.

"Darlin', you need to get out of town." Patrick's attorney said before Brent could say anything.

"What?" Joelle asked, looking over at him, startled by what he said.

"He's not happy, and he'll find you. You know he will find you."

Joelle looked over at Brent with wide eyes.

"Where is your client?" Brent asked him.

"If I know, I would have brought him in myself. I don't know."

Joelle got up and stormed out of the room.

"Joelle, wait!" Edgar said, running after her.

"Where is she going to go?" Sig asked Brent.

"Anywhere where Patrick wouldn't know where she is."

"Can't be Kendra. That would be the first place he would look." Norman said.

"We'll have to ask her if she knows a place."

Edgar met up with Joelle outside. She had lit a cigarette and seemed very upset.

"Joelle, you need to calm down.

"Calm down? After the one guy that is supposed to be on Patrick's side told me to get the hell out of town, you expect me to calm down? Where am I going to go Edgar? I can't go to Kendra's because that would be the first place Patrick would expect me to go."

"There is no place else you can go? No vacation you wanted to go on?"

Joelle shrugged her shoulders, looking around outside at the many people walking around. She was hoping that Patrick would just show up at that moment, but knew she wasn't going to get her wish. She then thought of something, and immediately went to fishing her phone out of her purse.

"What are you doing?" Edgar asked.

"Calling Crosby." She said.

"What can he do?" He asked, confused.

"He's in Vermont right now visiting his family." She said. "He will be there for at least another week and a half."

Edgar nodded, and then paused.

"I thought you were staying with him currently, to get away from Sig?"

"I was, only he wasn't there."

Edgar gave Joelle a look, showing her that he wasn't pleased. By that time, Sig, Norman, and Josh all walked up to them. Joelle, however, ignored them, waiting for Crosby to answer the phone.

"Hey, what's up? I can't really talk." Crosby said quietly.

"But I really need to talk to you. Can you get away so we can talk?"

"Yeah, hold on."

Joelle heard a lot of muffling noises over the phone. After a long pause, Crosby came back to the line.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I don't really want to ruin your vacation or anything, but I need a big favor." She said.

"What?" He asked.

Joelle proceeded to tell him everything that was going on. Crosby was completely silent on the other end when she was finished.

"Crosby, speak dammit."

"I'm still on the whole Patrick is out comment."

"That was the first thing I said in that whole conversation. That's all you got out of that."

"I want to know who would let that bastard out."

"It's irrelevant at this point." She said, lighting another cigarette. "The favor now."

"You need to get out of town, which is understandable. Come here. I'm sure mom and dad won't mind at all."

"Are you sure? I really didn't want to ask you, but my first instinct was to go to LA and stay with Kendra, but that would be the first place he would look to find me."

"No, you're not going there. Come here. I'll let my parents know, and they would love to have you."

"Are you sure they, and you, are okay with that?"

"Joelle, just get your ass on the plane. I will pick you up when you get here. Just let me know the flight information when you know it."

Joelle sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Crosby, I owe you one, seriously."

"Oh, I know. I will redeem it as soon as I know what I want out of this." He joked.

"I will call you when I know."

Joelle hung up the phone as Brent walked up to them.

"I cleared it with the judge. He is fine with you leaving as long as I have contact with you at all times." Brent said.

"She needed permission to leave?" Sig questioned.

"She's one of the main witnesses to his trial. Definitely a big no, however, with the circumstances, he gave the okay." Brent explained. "Now, where are you going?"

"Vermont." She said. "I have a friend there."

"Who is there?" Sig asked, confused.

"Crosby is there with his parents." Joelle explained.

"Wait, weren't you crashing with him for a few days?" Sig asked.

"You don't want to know the answer to that question." Edgar said.

"Then lets get you home to pack, and then to the airport." Norman said, breaking the look that Sig was giving Joelle.

Joelle's uncles headed towards the car but Joelle held back.

"I'm sorry about all of this, again." Joelle said, looking at Josh.

"Don't be. You need to get away from here, until Patrick is caught. It's not safe."

Joelle nodded.

"Call me when you get there?" He asked, smiling at her, trying to cheer her up.

"I will." She said, then leaned over and kissed him. She then headed towards the car, where her uncles were waiting. She climbed in, and was taken straight to the house. She quickly packed her things while her uncles called to set up the flight. Sig had insisted on flying her to Vermont, which Joelle didn't bother trying to convince him otherwise. She actually liked the idea of having someone keep her company and watch over her while she flew across the country.

Before she knew it she was in the airport on a flight to Vermont. She finally was able to relax, and even Sig seemed to calm down a little.

"Thank you, again." Joelle said to him.

He smiled at her, putting his arm around her giving her a hug.


	10. Chapter 10

Please remember, I own nothing. Just a chapter to show the relationship between Crosby and Joelle a little more. Please Review! Tell me what you think! :)

* * *

Joelle walked into the terminal at the airport and immediately looked around for Crosby. She saw him standing in the back with a woman she recognized almost immediately. She noticed Joelle first, and smiled at the sight of her and Sig.

"Hi Amy." Joelle said, giving Crosby's mom a hug.

"Hi sweetheart. It is so good to see you." She said, hugging Joelle tightly.

"And you have met my uncle Sig." Joelle said, introducing her uncle.

"Yes, I do. How are you?"

Sig gave the woman a handshake, smiling at her, responding with "doing alright."

"Definitely a stressful time in your lives right now. I have faith it will all work out fine." Amy said, smiling at Joelle.

"That's what I'm hoping." Joelle said, crossing her fingers.

"Anyway, little one, I have a flight to catch that should be leaving here soon to go back home." Sig said, turning to his niece.

"Thank you so much Sig. Let me know if you need anything." Joelle said, giving him a hug.

"Same goes for you."

Joelle watched as her uncle walk back towards security to catch his flight.

"Do you have any bags?" Amy asked Joelle.

"Yeah. I couldn't put everything in one carry-on." Joelle said, shrugging her shoulders. "I have too much crap."

The three of them headed towards baggage claim where they picked up Joelle's two bags. Crosby carried one for her while she wheeled the other behind her. They then went out to get in the car.

"Are you hungry?" Amy asked. She was sitting in the passengers seat while Crosby was driving.

"I haven't really eaten anything all day. Between the hearing, and my uncles being on the go all day, I have only been able to eat the peanuts they give you on the plane."

"That is no meal. Lets go pick up John and we will go out to dinner." Amy said, talking about her husband.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Crosby said, watching the road.

Joelle watched out the window at the scenery. She had never been to Vermont. Really, she had never left the west coast of the country, so this was a special trip to her. She just wished it was under different circumstances that she was there.

The three of them made it to the house, which was a cute little three bedroom house that was in the country. There was a barn not far from the house that housed the horses that they owned.

"This place is gorgeous." Joelle said when she got out of the car.

"Isn't it great. I love it here." Crosby said, smiling.

"Did you grow up in this house?"

Crosby nodded, grabbing her bags and taking them out of the car.

Joelle closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

"You coming?" Crosby asked Joelle, who was in her own world.

Joelle turned towards him, smiling, and nodded. She followed him into the house where she saw John sitting in front of the TV.

"Hey there, little lady. How was your trip?" John asked, standing up to greet Joelle.

"It was uneventful, which is how I like it." Joelle said, smiling at him.

"Crosby, show Joelle here where she will be staying. Then we will go out to grab some dinner in town."

Crosby led Joelle up the stairs to a small room. Seeing how it was decorated, it immediately occurred to Joelle it was Crosby's sisters bedroom that she stayed in when she lived there.

"This is a cute room." Joelle said, looking around.

"It's definitely girlie." Crosby joked.

"How is Laura doing?" She asked, setting her suitcase on the bed.

"She's doing well. Enjoying school last I heard."

Joelle nodded.

"The bathroom is down the hall. My room is on the other side of the hall, if you need anything."

Joelle nodded, sitting down on the bed.

"You okay?"

"I'm great." She said, smiling at him.

"Then lets go get some grub. I'm famished." He said, grabbing Joelle's hand and bringing her downstairs.

The four of them headed into town to eat at an Italian restaurant that they all seemed to enjoy. The conversation over dinner was light hearted, talking about the farm, and things that needed to be done before they left for Seattle in a little over a week. Joelle was surprised that they didn't ask once about everything going on back home, but she was relieved that they didn't ask a million questions.

Back at the house, Crosby took her on a tour of the property. She made Crosby promise that he would take her horseback riding, which he said that they would definitely do. It was late in Vermont by that time, even though Joelle's time was 4 hours behind them. She was exhausted from the day, and didn't mind going to bed as early as her body was telling her it was.

"Have a good night sleep. Let us know if you need anything." Amy said, kissing Joelle on the cheek.

"Will do. Thank you." Joelle said, then headed up to the room she was staying in. She changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top and crawled into bed. As tired as she was, she had a lot on her mind. It was peaceful there, and she liked how quiet it was. Not at all the same as living in the busy city of Seattle.

Joelle then crawled out of bed and walked down the hall to Crosby's room. She opened it slowly to see him laying in bed with his eyes closed. She walked into the room, closed the door quietly, and then crawled into bed next to him.

"What?" He asked, not even opening his eyes.

"I'm not as tired as I had thought." She said quietly to him.

He opened one of his eyes and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"So you going to tell me, or should I just go to bed?"

"Tell you what?"

He moved his arm and felt around, and then grabbed Joelle's hand and lifted it up. It was the wrist that was bruised up.

"Oh, that."

"Oh, that." He said, mocking her. "I never normally have to drag things out of you, so spill."

"He almost broke it. At least, that's how it felt."

"When you saw him, why didn't you leave?"

"It happened so fast. It really, honestly, did." She said, laying down on her back to stare at the ceiling.

"Where did you see him?"

"At The Joker." She said. "He was there with a bunch of his friends, so I couldn't really do much."

"What did he say to you?"

Joelle shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing of importance. Didn't even say he was out on parole, and that the one instruction they gave him was to stay away from me."

Crosby nodded.

"Too bad I wasn't there."

"What, to piss Patrick off even more? You know how he feels about you."

"And look at how much I care." He said, turning his head to look at her.

"I know you don't care. I know this. But I do." She said. "I don't want him to mess up that pretty little face of yours." She added, poking his cheek.

Crosby just responded by taking her finger away from his face and setting it down.

"I'm sorry." She said, getting quiet.

"I know." He said, smiling a small smile at her.

"What did you tell your parents?" She asked him, propping herself up on her arm, facing him.

"Just that you needed to get away, that someone was looking for you that couldn't find you."

"They don't know any of the specifics, huh?" She asked.

Crosby shook his head.

"No wonder why they haven't asked me a million questions. Did they say anything about my wrist?"

"I told them that you hurt yourself on the boat not that long ago." He said.

Joelle sighed.

"I feel awful."

"Don't. You're safe here now. That's all that matters." He said.

"Until we go back. What if they haven't found him by then?"

"We will worry about it at that time. No sense in worrying about something that you can't control."

Joelle nodded.

Crosby put his arm around Joelle and pulled her towards him. She rested her head on his chest, wiping away a tear.

"I'm scared." She said softly.

Crosby sighed.

"I know." He said. "I would lie if I said I wasn't myself."

The two of them were silent then, and both ended up falling asleep. The next morning, Joelle woke up to see that she was in the bed alone. She quickly got out of the bed and walked downstairs where she heard talking down in the kitchen.

"Hey sleepy head." Amy said, smiling at Joelle when she walked into the room.

"Hey. Good morning. It smells amazing in here." She said, sitting at the counter next to Crosby.

"You hungry?" She asked.

Joelle nodded in agreement. Amy put an omelet on her plate as well as some hash browns and toast. Joelle took one bite of it and loved it.

"This is so good." Joelle said to Amy.

"Thank you. Eat up. You're in for a busy day."

Joelle looked over at Crosby with an eye, wondering what exactly he had in store for her. He just smiled at the look, shrugging his shoulders, acting like he didn't know what she was talking about.

Joelle finished eating, and then went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for the day. She dried her hair, and then ran downstairs to see John and Amy sitting down in the living room.

"He's outside waiting for you." John said, smiling at Joelle.

Joelle smiled back, not knowing what the smile was for, and walked outside. She saw two horses saddled up ready to go for a ride.

"You kept your promise." Joelle said with a smile.

"But of course. You get to ride Chessie." He said, handing the reins over to Joelle. She took them, and then saddled up.

"It has been way too long since I've been on a horse." She said, smiling.

"Why don't you ride more back home?"

"I don't know. No time, I guess." She said. "One day I will own land of my own and have horses of my own."

"I see that." He said, getting on his horse.

The two rode the horses around the property.

"So what all in store do you have for me today?" Joelle asked him, riding along the trail.

"Well, later today, we are going to meet up with some of my friends that I have here." He said. "You will finally get to meet my best friend growing up."

"Luke, right?" Joelle asked.

Crosby nodded.

"Well I'm excited now. As much as you talk about him, I feel like I know him already."

"You two should get along great. You have very similar personalities."

"That could cause trouble." Joelle joked.

"You're telling me." He said, laughing.

After they were done riding horses, Crosby took her into town to grab a bite to eat, and then headed over to Luke's house.

"So she's the girl?" Luke asked Crosby quietly.

Crosby nodded.

"What girl?" Joelle asked, looking over at the two of them.

"The girl who is crazy enough to get on a crab boat. I watch the show. You're nuts." He said, laughing.

"I'm not nuts. I love what I do. I love the thrill of the catch." Joelle responded, smiling.

"She really is nuts." Luke said to Crosby, walking into the living room.

"So you're the infamous Luke. The one who caused all the trouble with Crosby back in the day, eh?"

"Don't have a clue what you're talking about." Luke said, smiling at Joelle.

"So you two stealing the town cop's car was just nothing, eh?"

"Jeze, Crosby, what have you been telling this girl? Nothing but lies I hear."

"I don't know where she came up with that stuff." Crosby said, smiling.

"How about the time you guys added food coloring to the sprinkler system at the school, and then turned it on while everyone was outside?"

"Principal Wessler wasn't too thrilled about that." Luke said, laughing.

"And the time you let a herd of sheep go in the school hallways?"

Luke laughed.

"I forgot about that one. Crosby, what haven't you told her? Do I get any stories to tell?"

"I didn't tell her how we pulled a Patch Adams." Crosby said with a smile.

"A Patch Adams? Huh?" Joelle said, looking at Luke with a questioned eye.

"Have you seen that movie?"

Joelle nodded.

"Remember when he graduated, and didn't wear any pants, and mooned the whole entire graduating class and audience?"

Joelle laughed.

"You didn't."

"Oh yes, we did." Luke said, getting up. "And I have the proof."

Joelle looked over at Crosby, wide eyed.

"You don't need to show her." Crosby said, shaking his head.

"Yes he does!" Joelle said, laughing. Luke dug into one of his drawers for a photo album, and then looked through one of them. Once he found the page he was looking for, he brought it over for Joelle to see.

"Both of you at once?" Joelle said, laughing.

"Yup." Crosby said, laughing.

"You two have the whitest asses I've seen in my life." Joelle said, pointing at the picture.

"One of our finest moments." Luke said, closing the book.

"Joelle was no saint herself." Crosby said, laughing.

"I was too. I'm a complete angel. You see who raised me. Sig Hansen is not one that you can pull a fast one on."

Luke laughed.

"Yeah, the fact that you're a Hansen just blows my mind as well. I didn't believe Crosby when he told me that you were as cool as you were. I was waiting for a complete bitch."

"Hey!" Joelle said, getting defensive.

"I mean bitch in a good way." Luke said, smiling.

Joelle threw one of the magazines that was on the table by her at Luke.

"She has a temper still." Crosby said, laughing.

"You hungry or thirsty Joelle?" Luke asked, standing up.

"I'll take a coke if you have that."

"How's Pepsi?"

Joelle nodded in agreement. Crosby stated that he would like one as well, and then Luke disappeared. Joelle heard her phone ring as Luke was leaving the room. She fished it out of her purse to see it was Josh calling her. She hit ignore, and then put it back in her purse.

"Who was it?" Crosby asked, looking at her.

"Nobody important." She said, smiling at him.  
"Not Patrick, is it?"

"He doesn't have my cell number, and no, it's not him." She said.

Crosby nodded.

The three of them hung out at Luke's house a little longer before heading out to grab dinner. They met up with a group of people who Crosby all knew.

"Is she the one?" One of the girls, Molly, asked Crosby quietly.

He nodded, eying her.

Joelle just looked over at them, not knowing what to think.

"What?" Crosby asked, smiling at her.

"You two are talking about me." She said, eying him.

"But they are good things. Don't you worry your little head about it." He said, putting his arm around her, laughing.

Joelle looked over at Molly, who just smiled at her.

"I look up to you." She said.

"Seriously?" Joelle said, confused.

"Honestly. You do something that 99% of women wouldn't even dream about doing, and you do it well. You out-do most of the men that are out there fishing. You're admirable."

Joelle smiled.

"Thanks. That's nice of you to say."

Molly nodded.

The rest of the night went on and Joelle enjoyed spending time with Crosby's friends. They all ended up back at Luke's house, where they ended up having a bonfire for the evening. They spent most of the night asking Joelle questions, probing to get to know her better, since all they ever heard about her was through Crosby, and what they saw on the show. Joelle felt her phone vibrate, which was sitting in her back pocket. She reached over to see that Kendra was calling her.

"Excuse me. I need to take this." Joelle said, walking away from the group.

Everyone watched Joelle leave, and then Luke said to him quietly "So, she's cool."

Crosby nodded.

"What took you so long to bring her home with you?" He asked.

"What do you mean bring her home with me? She needed a place to stay, so I had her come here."

"Cut the crap." He said. "It's obvious."

"What's obvious?" He asked, finishing the can of beer he had.

Luke just shook his head.

"Either you are playing dumb, or you don't even realize it."

"We're just friends Luke. Honestly."

Luke shook his head.

"Then does that mean she's free grabs, because I'll date her."

Crosby laughed, throwing the empty can at him.

"No, seriously."

"She's not leaving Seattle, and I know you won't leave here. That'll work."

"True." Luke said, making a face.

Joelle walked back up to the group, and then sat on Crosby's lap.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Kendra, returning my phone call. Just wanted to update her."

He nodded.

Joelle grabbed her purse and took out her cigarettes, and then offered Crosby one, which he accepted. She lit their cigarettes, and sat in silence. Crosby saw the look that Luke was giving him out of the corner of his eye, but continued to ignore it.

The next morning, Joelle woke up to a banging on her door. She groaned, putting the pillow over her face, wishing that whoever it was would give up and go away.

"Joelle, wake your ass up." She heard Crosby say.

"Whaaaat?" She whined.

Crosby let himself into Joelle's room and then started to jump on her bed next to her.

"Can we act more our age, and not five?" Joelle asked, pushing the pillow away.

"We're going for a run." He said.

"I'm on vacation. Working out is not part of a vacation."

"Sure it is. Now get your happy ass up."

"Run for me too." She said, throwing the blanket over her head this time. Crosby jumped off the bed, and then tore the blankets off the bed, leaving Joelle laying there with nothing covering her. Her tank top she was wearing was raised up, exposing her stomach, but she did nothing to cover it up.

"Don't make me pick you up and throw you in the shower with the cold water running."

"Fine!" She said, defeated. "Give me a few moments to get up."

"I'd leave, but I don't trust you. I will stay here while I watch you get ready."

"Funny. You're not getting a personal striptease in your parents house. Now get out." She said, getting up out of bed. She pushed Crosby out of the room, and then locked the door behind him. She changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and then put her tennis shoes on. She opened her door to see Crosby still standing there, waiting for her.

"Are we impatient?" She asked, walking past him.

"I wasn't letting you go back to sleep." He said, following her downstairs.

Joelle greeted Amy and John while walking through the kitchen. She went to stop to talk, but Crosby dragged her out of the room, saying bye to them.

"What's the rush?" She asked, laughing.

"You know me. When I don't want to work out, there's no moving me. Have to get me out running when I want too."

Joelle laughed, stretching her legs a little.

"I had fun last night." She said. "Your friends here are great."

Crosby nodded, agreeing.

"Why don't you come back here more than once a year?"

"I sometimes do."

"And how come your friends don't come to visit you in Seattle?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know how much I will be able to run. I'm sore from riding the horse yesterday. It's amazing the muscles you never knew you had until you ride a horse for the first time in awhile."

Crosby laughed.

The two of them started to run along the trail that they went on the morning before on the horses. They were running along the side of a cliff that was on the back of the property when Crosby came to a stop.

"What are you doing?" Joelle asked, stopping herself.

"Come on." He said, then started to climb up the ledge.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something." He said, climbing ahead. Joelle followed behind him, careful to follow the same footing that he had taken before her. Once to the top, Joelle looked out and saw the amazing view that laid before her.

"This place is gorgeous." She said, looking around.

"I like it." He said, taking a seat on the ground.

"What made you ever want to move from here?" She asked, looking at everything. It overlooked Crosby's parents house and land, and the view stretched on for miles past that.

"I like Seattle more." He answered.

Joelle sat down next to Crosby, and then looked at him.

"I want to know why all of your friends keep asking me if I'm the girl?"

Crosby smiled, not looking at her.

"They just have a hard time believing that you really do crab fish, that's all."

Joelle shook her head.

"Any word yet if they found Patrick?" He asked, looking over at her.

Joelle shook her head.

"No phone call yet. The only person who has called me from back home was Josh."

He didn't say anything.

"And even then, I didn't answer." She said, going on.

"Why not?"

Joelle shrugged her shoulders.

Crosby looked over at her, studying her face. She stared out at the view, not watching him.

"You're doing it again, aren't you?" He asked.

Joelle looked over at him with a questioned look on her face.

"Whenever you get to know someone you like, you push them away."

Joelle turned away from him.

"He ruined you, and you can't let that happen. Not every guy is like Patrick."

"I know this." She said.

"You are destined to be alone for the rest of your life at this rate."

"Thanks." She said.

The two of them sat in silence. Crosby didn't like the fact that the guy she had feelings for was Josh. He didn't know why he felt that way, but didn't think it was a good match, however, if she liked him, he had no right to try to stop it.

"I didn't bring you up here to argue." He finally said after a long silence.

"You sure do a good job of not doing it." She said sarcastically.

Crosby stood up, brushing the dirt off himself. He helped Joelle up off the ground herself.

"I'm sorry if I'm being an ass." He said, looking at her.

"I'm sorry you're being an ass too." She said with a smile. "Now how do you get down from here the easiest?"

"There's a trail. I take that down."

"Why didn't we take that up?"

"Climbing is more fun." He said.

The two of them walked down the trail back to the house to grab a bite to eat.

A few days passed, and Joelle spent most of her time being chauffeured around by Crosby, or his mother. She was having a lot of fun in Vermont, but she was starting to miss being at home, and the trip was going to come to an end soon, whether Patrick was found or not.

Joelle and Amy went into town to run some errands for the farm. Amy insisted that Joelle went with her, to get some girl time. Joelle thought she had ulterior motives, but didn't say anything to her about them.

"I watch you two." Amy said to her, driving home from town.

"Huh?" Joelle asked, confused.

"I watch you and my son."

"Okay." Joelle said, leery on where the conversation was going.

"You two are good for each other." She said, watching the road. "You two wouldn't be the same without each other."

Joelle didn't say anything.

"You are the reason he stays in Seattle."

Joelle spun her head quickly to look at Amy.

"He hasn't openly said it or anything, but I know this. I can feel it in my heart."

"But, why?" She asked.

"You two have a relationship that I don't even think you two realize you have." She said. "He never had anyone like you here back home. Of all of his friends back home, you are the only one he talks about, or has ever brought back here."

"You've met all of his friends back home though, right?" She asked.

"I've met them. You're the only one that we actually know."

Joelle watched Amy, and suddenly felt bad.

"I need to make him come visit you guys more often."

Amy smiled, and then reached over and grabbed Joelle's hand and smiled.

"I know he loves us. It would be nice to see him more often, yes, but he doesn't like coming back here."

"But he needs to see you guys more often. I'd be lost without my uncles, and if I lived far away from them, I'd go see them at any chance I can get. He should do the same."

Amy smiled.

"I will get him to visit you more." She said.

Amy responded by squeezing her hand.

Just then, Joelle's phone rang. She went fishing for it out of her purse, and couldn't find it.

"I think you're sitting on it hun." Amy said, laughing a little.

Joelle felt underneath her and found her phone, and looked to see that Brent was calling her. She immediately answered the phone.

"What's going on? I haven't heard from you since I left." She said, answering the phone.

"Yes, I apologize for that. But I do have news for you."

"Great. You said news. Not good news, just news."

"Joelle, calm down. They found Patrick, and he is back in jail."

Joelle let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Where did they find him?" Joelle asked.

"Back at the bar that you saw him at. The same bartender that was there the night you were there recognized him, and immediately called the cops."

"Well, that wasn't too smart of him, huh? You would think he would stay away from the spots that people would look for him at."

"He was probably there hoping you would show up there again. Joelle, they found a gun on him."

Joelle's mouth dropped open.

"But don't worry. He's back in jail, and not going to get out for a very, very long time if I get my way. However, there is a hearing in two days now, so we need you back."

"I will get there as fast as I can." She said. "Thank you so much Brent."

Joelle hung up the phone, smiling.

"Good news, huh?" Amy asked, turning onto the driveway of the house.

"Yeah." She answered, smiling.

"I'm sure you want to see Crosby as soon as possible to tell him, huh?"

Joelle answered by just smiling at her.

"You two would be great together." She said, parking the car. Joelle turned to look at her, but Amy was getting out of the car, and didn't notice.

Joelle climbed out of the car and noticed John coming out of the house, smiling.

"How was your trip?" He asked.

"Great. Joelle has news, and is wondering where our son is."

"He's watching TV in the house."

Joelle looked over at Amy, who just urged her to go ahead of them. Joelle ran into the house and saw Crosby laying on the couch.

"How was girls day?" Crosby asked with a smile.

"It was fine. However, Brent called me."

Crosby sat up at the sound of his name.

"They found Patrick. He's back in jail. I have a hearing to attend in two days." Joelle said.

"Oh thank God." He responded, relieved.

"Tell me about it." Joelle said, sitting next to him. "But now I need to get a flight back home."

"We'll get you one."

Joelle fished for her phone, and then called Sig.

"I heard the news!" Sig said, answering the phone.

"How did you hear so fast? I just found out." Joelle said.

"Believe it or not, it was on the news."

"What?!"

"They put out an alert to find him on the news, that way if someone saw him, they would call the police."

"Then that just makes him going back to that bar even stupider." Joelle said, laughing.

"Hey, don't knock it. They found him. Now you get to come home."

"I can't wait to get home. I can't wait until this is all over."

"You're not having fun there?"

"Of course I am. Crosby and his parents have been great. I just miss my bed."

"And not us? I see how it is. I will be sure to tell your uncles that as well. They are going to be crushed."

Joelle laughed.

"When I know my flight information, I'll call you." Joelle said. She then hung up shortly after.

Joelle spent the next couple of hours booking her flight and packing her things. She had a flight out in the morning, and Edgar was going to pick her up. She had fun in Vermont, and was more than grateful to Amy and John for letting her stay with them.

Crosby took her into town that evening to the local bar. Joelle ordered a beer, which Crosby gave her a questioned look.

"No Crown? Since when?"

Joelle laughed.

"I'm in the mood for a beer."

Crosby ordered the same, and then looked over at her.

"So, what's with the looks my mom keeps giving you?" He asked, lighting a cigarette.

"I don't know." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Sure ya' do. What happened during girls day today?"

"Nothing." She lied.

"Right. You never have been a good liar."

"You know me too well." Joelle said, smiling.

"You're really not gonna' tell me, are you?"

Joelle shook her head.

"You need to come back here and visit more often." Joelle said, lighting her own cigarette.

"Do I now." He said, smiling.

"At least twice a year if not more. Their your parents."

"So she bribed you to talk to me about coming home more?"

"Not really." She said, truthfully.

"You two are conspiring against me, that's what I think is going on."

"Just visit more." Joelle said to him. "I'll buy you a plane ticket if that's what it takes to visit your parents."

"Free airfare. Nice."

Joelle looked over at him.

"Can I ask why you don't like coming back here?"

"It's not that I don't like coming back. I do like to see my family. I just don't live here anymore. I like my house. I like my things."

Joelle sighed, realizing she wasn't going to get what she wanted out of him.

She then noticed Luke walk up to them.

"Hey guys. What's going on." He said, sitting next to Crosby.

"Just having a drink before Joelle goes back home tomorrow." Crosby said, smiling at his friend.

"Leaving so soon? You just got here."

"I have to get back. Have someplace I have to be in a couple of days."

"Well, that is lame." He said, accepting the beer that the bartender knew he was going to want.

"Guess who I ran into today." Luke said, taking a drink.

"Do I really want to know?" Crosby asked.

"Gina." He said.

"Gina?" Joelle asked. "Your ex-girlfriend?"

Crosby nodded, finishing the rest of his beer.

"She wanted to see you before you left." Luke said to Crosby.

"I'm good. Be back." Crosby said, getting up.

Joelle watched him leave, and then sat in his seat.

"Well, he got cranky fast." Joelle said, looking over at Luke.

"She's the reason why he left to go to Seattle in the first place."

"What?" Joelle asked, looking at him. "All I know is that Gina was his ex from here, and that was it."

"She cheated on him. With his best friend." He said.

"I thought you were his best friend."

"I was one of them. There was Matt as well. I'm surprised he didn't tell you all of this."

Joelle just shook her head.

"Oh shit. There she is." Luke said. Joelle turned around to see a girl with brown curly hair walk into the bar.

"Do I need to get Crosby out of here?" Joelle asked, not turning around.

"Get me out of where?"

Joelle spun around and saw Crosby standing behind Luke and Joelle.

"You took my seat."

"Yes, I did." Joelle said, trailing off.

"What?"

"Crosby."

Joelle turned her head to see Gina standing next to them. Crosby's face went from happy to angry almost immediately.

"Gina, I need you to please leave." He said.

"You can't ignore me every time you come to town."

"It's worked so far." He said, starting to walk away.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Luke said, leaning over to Joelle.

Joelle watched as Gina and Crosby argued, mostly of her trying to talk to him, and him asking her to leave him alone.

"Last I heard, Matt and her broke up after years of being together, and she wanted Crosby back."

"He doesn't want that, does he?"

"Hell no." Luke said.

Joelle watched the two of them some more, and Crosby looked visibly upset.

"I think I know how to end this." Joelle said, getting up.

"Don't get involved." Luke said.

Joelle ignored him, walking over to Crosby and Gina. When she got there, she immediately brought Crosby close to her and kissed him. At first, he was hesitant with what was going on. Before she knew it, he was relaxing, and she felt him let her tongue enter his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and she felt him wrap his arms around her, not really sure what to think, but going with it.

"Umm, excuse me?" Gina said.

Joelle stopped kissing him, and then turned towards the girl.

"Oh, hey. Sorry. I'm Joelle." She said, holding out her hand to shake Gina's.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" Gina asked, ignoring the offered hand.

"I'm Crosby's girlfriend. Can I ask who you are?"

Gina looked up at Crosby, who just smiled at her.

"Umm, yeah. Crosby, just call me."

Joelle watched as Gina left the bar. She smiled, turning back to Crosby.

"What was that?" He asked.

"It worked." Was all she said, smiling.

"That was brilliant." He said, giving her a hug.

"I'm bored with this joint." Joelle said. "Let's go."

Crosby nodded, yelling to Luke that he would see him later.

It was late, and the two of them headed back towards the house. Joelle had an early flight, and she wanted to get some kind of sleep before the next morning.

Joelle sat in bed, remembering everything that had happened that night. She got out of bed and walked into Crosby's room, crawling in next to him.

"You're making a habit out of this." He said to her, not opening his eyes.

"I know." She said, quietly.

"What's wrong?"

Joelle fidgeted with the pillow.

"Why didn't you tell me about Gina?"

"I like to try to forget about her." He explained, looking over at her.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Hey, no need to apologize. I should be thanking you again for what you did. The look on her face was priceless."

Joelle smiled.

"You're mom seems to think that we are good for each other."

"Does she now?"

Joelle nodded.

"I tend to agree with her."

"She thinks I'm the reason why you won't leave Seattle."

Crosby laughed a little.

"It would suck not having you in my life, that is for sure. Life would definitely be boring." He said. "Plus, you're one of my best friends."

Joelle nodded.

"Why so down?" He asked.

Joelle shrugged her shoulders.

"She never deserved you." Joelle said to him.

"What?"

"Gina. She never deserved you."

"According to you, none of the girls that I have dated deserve me."

Joelle smiled. "That is definitely the truth."

"The rate we're going, we're going to be old and gray living with each other, single."

Joelle laughed.

Crosby brought Joelle close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, again."

"Thank you." Joelle said to him softly.

The two of them fell asleep.

* * *

Please Review!! :) It gives me the motivation I need to write faster to update more. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Please remember, I own nothing! :)

A/N: This story took a turn that I wasn't expecting. A friend brought it up, and I liked the idea, so I'm going with it. Please tell me what you think!

* * *

Joelle stood on the boat watching the crane bring another pot onto the boat. They were all prepping the boat for another year of King Crab season, and Joelle was more than ecstatic that she was back on the boat finally. Her uncle's wouldn't let her go Salmon tendering, since she still didn't have her full stamina up, but she worked on it, and was finally back on the boat. They had spent the day prepping the pots and bringing them on the boat.

"So what ended up happening to Patrick?" Matt asked Joelle as she finished up the story of what had been going on with her since the last time she saw him.

"He ended up going back to prison for an extra fifteen years on top of the two he had left with no chance of parole."

"How come so much?"

"Stalking me, battery, and carrying a gun that was not registered." Joelle said, tying another pot to the deck.

"So don't need to worry about him for awhile."

Joelle shook her head. The rest of her summer was peaceful, which she thoroughly enjoyed.

"Come on ladies, lets get a move on!" Edgar said from the hydraulics area.

Joelle rolled her eyes, tying another pot to the boat.

"When does Nick and Norman get back with the bait?" Joelle yelled to her uncle.

"Should be back any minute, and then we'll need help getting it on the boat."

Joelle nodded, helping the next pot to the spot it needed it to go.

"We need to hurry up. We have a lot of things to do, and not a lot of time left."

"I can only work as fast as you will bring those pots over to me." Joelle said to Edgar.

"Would you like me to speed up princess?"

"Just fast enough to where I don't die in the process."

Edgar laughed, putting his cigarette back in his mouth. He sped up faster, and Joelle found herself leaping out of the way of the swinging pots.

"Seriously! Don't be an ass!" Joelle yelled, pushing the pot into its place, and then tying it off.

"Then don't tell me how to do my job." Edgar said sternly.

"We're fighting already. This is gonna' be one hell of a trip." Jake said, laughing.

Joelle glared at him, going to grab another pot that was on its way over to the stack. They were on the last level of pots, and Joelle was walking around on the stack of pots with ease. She saw a truck show up with a trailer full of frozen bait.

"Jake! Come help us over here!" Nick yelled, climbing out of the truck.

Joelle watched as Jake ran over to the edge of the boat to start accepting the boxes of bait. She saw Matt attach the last of the crab pots to the crane, and then the crane head her way.

"Thank God we're done with this." Joelle said, tying the last pot to the stack. She then waited for Matt to crawl up the stack with the chains to start chaining them to the deck. She watched as Matt tightened the chains around the pots.

"What, no help?" Matt joked.

"You're doing a fine job all by yourself." She said, looking down at him.

"I should be making you do this."

"I'm good." Joelle said, starting to climb down the side of the pots. Once on deck, she ran over to where Jake was bringing on the bait boxes. Joelle started to help the group bring them on deck.

"So, are you really ready for this?" Norman asked Joelle.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem winded." He said, watching her lug another box onto the deck.

"So do you." She said flatly.

"You normally aren't. I, on the other hand, am an old out of shape guy."

"So I am a little out of shape myself. I can't be perfect, and I have to start somewhere. I'm fine."

Norman watched her another moment as she lugged another large box onto the deck.

"Alright."

Sig walked onto the deck at that moment quietly, watching the crew bring the bait on deck.

"When you finish that and get it in the freezer, you can be done for the evening." Sig said, then walked off the deck.

"That must mean bar time." Joelle said to Jake, smiling.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." He said, smiling back at her.

They were leaving for the crab grounds the next day, and after they finished putting the bait away, they were nearly finished prepping the boat. All they needed to do was last minute inspection on everything, and Joelle and Edgar were going to go through the engine room with a fine toothed comb to make sure it was ready for the crabbing season before setting off. He had checked it after tendering season, but they still overlook everything before heading out, to be safe. Even though Joelle was excited to see everyone later that evening at the bar, she was more excited to see the boat leave Dutch Harbor and start crabbing.

It took another couple of hours to get all of the bait on the boat, and then in the freezer. Once it was done, everyone headed inside to get changed and ready to go to the bar. Joelle and Edgar walked into the bar last of the whole crew. She was immediately greeted with smoke, which she made a face as soon as it hit her face. She smoked, but hated it when a room was consumed with nothing but smoke.

Joelle looked around and the first person she saw was Andy Hillstrand. She immediately ran ahead of Edgar and jumped on his back, and then bit his neck gently, a greeting she gave him the most.

"What the fuck Joelle! What you trying to do, get me to jump you right here in front of everyone?"

"You know that's the way I like it." She said, smiling at him.

Andy laughed, and kissed her cheek in greeting. Johnathan walked up to them and screamed Joelle's name.

"Where have you guys been all my life?" Joelle joked.

"Waiting here for your sweet ass. We have a surprise for you." Johnathan said, smiling at her.

"I don't think I want it." She said, eying him.

"No, it's a good surprise this time. I have no beef with you. I have beef with your crewmate Jake, but not you."

Joelle laughed, knowing that Johnathan was not pleased with Jake since he stole his USA Jacket last season.

"We have someone as a surprise."

Joelle still eyed him.

"Who?"

Johnathan pointed over in the direction of a table that had the rest of the Time Bandit crew. Immediately she saw who he was talking about. She jumped up on the chair and yelled "Fourtner!"

Mike Fourtner's head shot up at the sound of his name, and a smile crept across his face immediately. He stood up and screamed her name in return.

"It's about time your punk ass gets back up here!" She yelled, jumping down off the chair to go over to him.

"My life without you was incomplete." He said, bringing her in for a bear hug.

"You're a lying son of a bitch, but I like to hear the lies." She said, hugging him back.

"Sit. Mingle. Catch up a bit with me." He said, holding out a chair for her.

"Let me get a drink, and then I'll be right over."

Joelle walked up to the bar and leaned over it and saw Jamie, the bartender, already pouring her drink.

"This is why I love ya' Jaime." She said, smiling at her.

Jamie laughed, handing Joelle her crown and coke. She then went over to the table and sat on Mike's lap.

"So, how was your time away? Was it worth leaving us all alone?"

"Well, I can officially be captain of a boat now." He said, smiling.

"It's about damn time."

Mike laughed.

"Now we have to listen to his whiney ass bitch and moan all season. It was peaceful without him." Russell joked.

"Like you girls don't bitch more than I do." Mike joked, taking a drink of his beer.

"Time for our crew shot." Andy said, walking up with a few shots in his hands. Neil and Johnathan were right behind him. "It'll be hard to get all of us together since Joelle is miss social butterfly and all."

Joelle stuck her tongue out at Andy, then smiled.

"Watch out. I bite that shit off when it comes out." Andy warned, smiling.

"Bring it on old man." She said, smiling.

"Hey! Don't start a fight sitting on me. I don't see why I should be brought down with you." Mike said, laughing.

"You're supposed to protect me!" She said sweetly, batting her eyes at him.

"Oh, don't butter me up. I won't save shit."

Joelle's mouth dropped open, acting as if she was shocked.

"Yeah, like you can't handle yourself. You could take me if you wanted too." He said, giving her a look.

Joelle nodded her head, knowing he was right.

"Alright everyone! Here's to a short and safe season!" Johnathan said.

"I agree to that." Eddie said, holding up his shot.

The group took the shot, and Joelle made a face, not knowing again what the Hillstrands were making her drink. Scott Hillstrand just laughed at the look of her face.

"Take the shot like a man!" He said, smiling at her.

"I'm not a man, so I don't have too." She said, taking a drink of her own drink to wash the taste out of her mouth.

Joelle then saw Crosby, Keith, and Monty enter the bar, and she smiled.

"I'll be back."

"The social butterfly has fled the coop." Eddie said, laughing.

Joelle laughed sarcastically with him, hitting his shoulder on the way by. She passed by her uncles, who were sitting at the bar, and watched as Keith took the seat next to Sig. She put her arm around each of them, smiling.

"What do you want?" Sig asked, looking at her.

"Not a thing." She said.

"Good to see you again. You look good." Keith said, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Thanks. You look good yourself. How's the family doing?"

Keith nodded. "They are doing great."

"I know you have updated pictures in that wallet of yours." Joelle said, eying him.

Keith laughed, grabbing his wallet out of his back pocket. He opened it to reveal a picture of his son and daughter.

"They are getting so big so fast!" Joelle exclaimed, looking at the picture.

"Yes they are." Keith agreed.

Joelle felt an arm go around her neck gently. She turned to see Crosby hugging her, before walking off in the direction of the Time Bandit crew.

Joelle heard the door open again, and saw Phil Harris walk in the door. Joelle ran over to give him a hug, greeting him.

"How's my girl?" He asked, smiling.

"I'm doing great. How's my favorite captain?" She asked, smiling.

"Oh, don't go and lie to me to make me feel good 'bout myself. I know you tell all of the others the same thing."

Joelle laughed, knowing that he was right.

"Where are the sons of yours?"

"Right behind me." He said, smiling

Joelle went to hide behind the door, and made it just in time before Jake and Josh entered the bar. She walked up behind Jake, who was the second one inside, and then jumped on his back.

"You have a bad habit of that." Jake said, laughing.

"I do, but I haven't heard one person complain yet."

Jake laughed, giving Joelle a hug.

"Hey." Josh said, looking at her.

Joelle walked up to him and gave him a hug. She hadn't seen much of him since she had gotten back from Vermont, not knowing what to think of the relationship that was growing between them, but she had to admit seeing him that night excited her.

"I've missed you." She said, smiling at him.

"Me too." He said, kissing her gently. He missed her, but knew to give her the space she needed. He had heard many stories about Joelle from his brother, and about her past relationships, and didn't want to rush her into anything she didn't want to be rushed into.

"Whoa! None of that allowed in here!" Johnathan yelled when he saw Joelle and Josh.

Joelle smiled, resting her head on Josh's shoulder.

"Seriously? Mind your own damn business." Joelle shot back, laughing.

"You can't do that unless we all get one!" He yelled, holding up his drink.

"Then I guess I won't be doing that, huh?"

"That's fucked up." He said, sitting back down next to Phil.

Joelle laughed, walking back to sit at one of the tables that Jake had sat at. She sat next to him, taking a drink of her crown and coke.

The night went on, mostly with Joelle making her way from person to person catching up with each of them since the last time she had seen them. She was getting tired, and went over to Josh and sat on his lap. He was sitting at a table with Frankie, Cory, Mark and his brother.

"You look tired." Frankie said, looking at her.

"I am. It's been a long day."

"If you're tired after this, I would love to see you after a day of fishing."

"That's different. I'm drinking, and the alcohol makes me even more tired."

"Drinking revitalizes me." Mark said, holding up his drink, and then taking a big swig.

Joelle smiled, putting her arm around Josh's shoulders. He gently kissed her neck, not really wanting the night to end, but had a feeling it was going too shortly. He knew he's be lucky if he saw her before they left tomorrow, so he savored every minute he had with her then.

"What time are you guys setting off tomorrow?" Josh asked her quietly.

Joelle shrugged her shoulders.

"After Edgar and I do our walkthrough, probably going to set sail as soon as possible." She said.

Josh nodded.

"You better be safe out there." She said to him, smiling.

"You do the same." He said, smiling back at her.

Joelle kissed him, savoring the moment. They were interrupted by a loud slamming of the door. She looked over at the door, then back at the group at the table.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Crosby just stormed out."

"Why?"

Freddie shrugged his shoulders, lighting a cigarette.

Joelle, looking confused, grabbed her jacket, and quickly ran out of the door. She saw Crosby walking off towards the docks. She ran after him, and when she reached him, she stood in front of him.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, looking at him.

"Nothing." He said, walking past her.

"You know you can't get away from me!" Joelle said, following after him.

"Just let it be Joelle." He said, sternly.

"We never leave anything like that. You wouldn't let me get away with it, and I won't let you get away with it." She said, watching him.

"Just, please." He said, stopping. He turned to look at her, and she could tell he was visibly upset by something.

"Crosby, what is it? I don't like seeing you upset."

"Then why do you do what you do?"

Joelle, surprised what he said, gave him a questioned look.

"What I do? What? I'm confused."

"I will never date a fisherman, remember saying that?"

Joelle was silent, not knowing what to say.

"This is why I never even cared about anything. This is why I was happy with the way things were."

"What are you talking about?"

"Joelle! Seriously?"

Joelle was trying to find the words to say, but couldn't find them.

"I have been in love with you for years, but knowing the way you felt about dating fishermen, I let it go. And now I see you in there all over Josh, and you think I can just sit back and watch you?"

"Wait, what?" Joelle said, trying to process everything he was saying.

"I thought it was a faze between you two. I thought that you would be over him after you got it out of your system, but it doesn't seem to be going away. It just seems to be getting stronger."

"What?" Joelle said, getting more and more at a loss of words as he went on.

"After everything I have done, and everything you and I have been through, you never realized any of it. That's the thing that kills me the most."

"Crosby, this has to be the alcohol talking. Seriously, it has to be…"

Crosby, getting angry, just started to walk away again.

"Don't walk away from me!" She said, running in front of him again.

"Then think about what you say before you say it!"

"I'm just trying to wrap my brain around everything. That's a lot of information to take in a short amount of time. Why did you never say anything sooner than this?"

"I didn't think that I had too. I was fine with everything! But now I see that you're a liar."

"I'm a liar?!" She asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes, you're a liar. You don't care about anyone's feelings other than your own."

"Wait a minute, how in the hell do I not care about your feelings? You're my best friend Crosby. Seriously, you throw this shit on me tonight, and expect me to wrap my brain around it and absorb everything immediately?"

"If you actually paid attention to anything over the past how many years, you would have seen this coming! How is it fair that you can date whomever you want, where as I date someone, you run each and every one of them off?"

"I don't run them off, they run themselves off. You date a bunch of bimbos!"

"Because none of them are you!"

Joelle stood there quietly.

"I date them because I try to find someone that can replace this void that I have when you are not around me. I didn't care about ANY of them. If you don't feel the same way, then fine, but don't flaunt it in front of me."

With that, Crosby walked away from Joelle and headed towards The Wizard. Joelle just stared at him, still trying to process everything that had just happened between the two of them. She was speechless, and feeling herself get angrier and angrier the longer she stayed there. She barely felt the cold wind freezing her face standing there. She let out a scream that was probably heard all the way back home in Seattle, and then stormed back to the Northwestern. She immediately headed to her room that she shared with Edgar, and crawled into bed, covering herself with the blanket. She laid there, having the whole conversation replay in her head over and over again, and she couldn't fall asleep because of it.

Awhile later, she heard the rest of the guys come back to the boat. She heard Edgar come into the room.

"Joelle, you awake?"

Joelle laid completely still, acting as if she was asleep, hoping that he would leave her be. She got her wish, and she heard him crawl into his bunk. Joelle felt herself drift off to sleep awhile later.

The next morning, she woke up and immediately buried herself in her work. Edgar and herself went through the engine room, not leaving anything unturned. The rest of the guys made sure that everything they needed was on deck. Jake even started to get the Cod ready, getting it out of the freezers to start defrosting. The Discovery Channel crew were on the boat, filming anything and everything they could, and Joelle was not giving them anything they wanted to hear. Usually she was the hit of the show, always saying something off the wall that came to her mind. Now, however, she was quiet, and it was noticed among the crew.

"So, Joelle, what happened last night?" Jake asked as they got ready to set sail.

"Nothing worth talking about. " She said, turning away from him.

"Let's get a move on!" Sig yelled over the hailer.

The crew brought in the tie ups and the buoy bags while Sig set off towards the crab grounds. Joelle took a deep breath, relieved to finally leave the drama that was more than likely going to be waiting for her when they got back. She didn't care though. She was facing six weeks of seclusion and work, just the way she liked it.

"Want to start prepping bait bags on our way out? Get ahead of the game?" Joelle asked Jake.

Jake nodded, liking the idea.

The two of them started slicing cod and tying it on a hook, and then grinding herring, and stuffing it in the bait bags.

"It's good to have you back on here Joelle." Jake said.

"You're still trying to suck up to me." She said, smiling a little.

"Why do you say that?"

"You had a whole season to suck up to my uncles, but I left before you could fully suck up to me."

Jake laughed.

"Don't worry. My uncles had nothing but good things to say about you. However, don't get in my way."

"Roger." Jake said, filling another bait bag.

It took quite a few hours to get to the crab grounds. Once they were close, Joelle started to suit up in her deck boots and rain gear. It wasn't raining, however, the weather was supposed to start getting bad, and Joelle wanted to be prepared. She knew they were in for a long day of setting pots, and she didn't want to have to stop to change at all.

"Who's going to bite the head off the herring?" Edgar yelled, coming out with a fish.

Joelle made a face. She liked the tradition, but normally he made her do it, mainly because nobody else but Edgar wanted too.

"I think that Matt should." Joelle piped up, trying to get out of it.

"Why, so you can watch me vomit?"

"Yeah, now eat up." Joelle said, smiling.

Joelle watched her uncle Sig walk out of the wheelhouse and lean on the railing to watch the boat tradition. Matt took the herring in one hand, and she could tell he was trying to talk himself into biting the head off of it. Joelle couldn't help but giggle as she watched his face go green with just the thought of it.

"Just do it!" Edgar yelled.

Matt took a bite of the herring, and immediately started to gag and spit it out.

"You all are a bunch of wussies!" Edgar yelled, grabbing the other fish he had brought out. He then bit into it. "See, it doesn't taste that bad!"

Joelle gagged, watching the head of the herring hang out of her uncles mouth.

"Eat it!" Nick yelled.

Edgar laughed, spitting the herring out over the side of the boat.

"Now THAT is how you bite the head off a herring." He said to the camera Adam was holding.

"I wonder why Aunt Linda kisses you."

"I brush my teeth." He said, defensively. Joelle just laughed.

"Alright guys, we're gonna' drop our first string of twenty-five here, and then see what we get." Sig said over the hailer.

Joelle stood at the crap pot, waiting to hear the buzzer that signals them to release the first pot. Once they heard the signal, Norman, who as at the hydraulics, lifted the pot out, and once it was in the water, it was a signal that the season was well on its start. Joelle ran to hook up the next pot to the crane to get it onto the launcher. Once the crane was hooked up to the pot, she signaled for her uncle to take it away. She helped lead the pot to the crab launcher, and once it was secured, she took the crane hook and went to get the next pot ready to go. They finished the string, and then went to sit till they got to the next place they were going to drop another 25 pots.

After setting a couple prospect strings, Joelle was exhausted, but they were coming up to bring up the first test pot to see if the string was on the crab or not. She watched as Matt threw the hook to bring in the pot, and she stood where she was, waiting for the pot to be brought up. The storm was getting closer to them at that point, and the winds were howling, but Sig refused to stop going until he knew what was in the pots. The crew had been going non-stop for close to 18 hours by that point, but Joelle, with just the anticipation of knowing what was in the pot, wasn't tired at that moment in time.

"Please have crab in it." She heard Nick say to himself.

"I have faith it does." Joelle said, smiling at him.

Joelle watched as Matt take the hook and put it on the crab pot to bring it up. She got closer to the rail, but not too close, since the boat was rocking pretty hard. At first, she felt her hopes fail when she didn't see anything come up, but once realizing that the way the waves were crashing against the boat, it was a bad visual of the pot. When the pot was brought up further, she smiled. The pot was full of crab.

The crew cheered, and she heard Sig yell over the hailer that they were on the crab, and he was ready to set a 100 pot string here. The joy was short lived, knowing they would be working well into the night. They dumped the crab onto the sorting table, and then got the pot ready to set back. There were 3 strings set out, and she knew that once this string was over, more than likely, they would be going to check the other strings. She knew her uncle way too well.

They worked non-stop setting the strings. 24 hours later, they were done setting pots, and the boat was empty. All three pot strings were on the crab, and Sig was happy to the point of letting them get some sleep. Joelle went straight to her room and passed out for the evening. They were given three hours to sleep, and when she woke up, she smelt the food that Matt was working on cooking.

"Smells good." Joelle said, pouring herself a cup of coffee before sitting at the table.

"Gotta' get our energy up. You know we're in for one hell of a grind here soon."

Joelle laughed a little, watching Matt put all of the food on plates.

The boat was rocking pretty bad, which signaled that a bad storm was going on outside.

"Bring me up a plate!" She heard Sig yell from the wheelhouse.

Joelle smiled, dishing up a plate of the food that Matt had set on the table. She poured a new cup of coffee and brought it up to Sig.

"Dinner is served." She said, setting the plate down next to Sig.

"Ooh, and fresh coffee as well." Sig said. "You are an angel."

Joelle laughed, sitting down behind him.

"You better grab yourself some food yourself. You need your energy. It's blowing pretty crazy out there." He said.

Joelle nodded.

"What's wrong?" He asked, glancing over at her between bites.

"Am I a bitch?" She asked him.

"Of course, but what is really bothering you?"

"No, really. I was told I was insensitive to other peoples' feelings."

Sig looked over at her.

"Who said this?"

Joelle shook her head.

"Does this have anything to do with you and Crosby disappearing the other night?"

Joelle shrugged her shoulders.

"Care to tell me what else happened?"

"Not really." She said, standing up. "I'm going to eat."

Sig watched her leave, and then shook his head.

Joelle went down to eat a plate of food before they all headed out in the storm to start hauling pots. They had a deadline to make, and they were determined to get their quota. They all grinded non-stop for the next 30 hours, and they were riding high with a 50 crab average. They were all running on fumes by that point, and mostly going through the motions, but Sig was in no mood to stop.

After finishing going through another string, Sig gave them 45 minutes to eat something and change. He did, however, decide that it was time for himself to get some sleep, and he asked for Edgar to watch the wheel for him. Joelle, before eating food, followed her uncle into his room.

"What?" He asked, laying in bed.

"Can I talk to you, seriously?" She asked.

"What's up?"

"It's been nagging at me, and I'm not one to bring up shit back home on a boat, but I really need advice. I don't want to bring it up to Edgar, because he has a bigger mouth than you."

"What about Norman?"

"He tells Edgar everything." She said, truthfully.

Sig nodded, laughing a little.

"Crosby told me he loved me." She said, getting it off her chest.

"Doesn't surprise me." He said, getting comfortable.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Who couldn't fall for you? I've had to chase guys away from you since you were little." He said, laughing.

"Seriously Sig. What am I gonna' do with this? I'm technically seeing Josh right now, and Crosby is crushed. This is why I don't date fishermen! It causes too much drama."

"Didn't I always tell you don't hurt yourself, or anyone else. You should have listened to me."

Joelle sat in the chair in the room, making a face.

"I need to just mind my own business, that's what I need to do. Do you think if I ignore them, this will all go away?"

"Joelle, that will solve nothing."

She made another face.

"You know what you want to do. That's why this is so hard for you. You don't want to hurt the other one's feelings, no matter how much you need too."

Joelle sighed, getting up.

"Get your beauty sleep." She said to him. "You need it."

Sig laughed as Joelle walked out of the room.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! I'm not sure if I like this route, but so far, I do like it. Please review! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Reminder: I own nothing - just write this for fun, nothing more.

A/N: Kind of a slow chapter, but will be important in the future. Please review!!! :) Definitely gets me in the mood to write more, and update faster! :)

* * *

The crab season dragged on for Joelle. They were grinding on low numbers, and the weather was absolutely miserable. The Discovery Channel crew kept on taping, asking Joelle questions throughout, trying to get her to talk, but she ignored them, not in the mood to talk.

"What's up with you anyway?" Matt asked Joelle, waiting for the next crab pot to come up.

"Not a damn thing." She said, lighting her cigarette.

"Bullshit. You are usually happy-go-lucky all the damn time, and I haven't seen you so much as smile this whole fucking trip. Your bad attitude is putting me in a bad mood."

"Then ignore me." She said, looking over at him.

"Quit your bellyaching!" Edgar yelled.

Joelle gave him a look, not wanting to listen to her uncle start in on her as well.

"What do I gotta' do to get you to smile just once on this trip?" Matt asked, smiling at her.

Joelle shrugged her shoulders, getting ready for the pot to come up. Jake was working the hook, practicing his skills, and things were moving a lot slower than Joelle had wanted, but she didn't say a word. The pot came over, barely with any crab in it, which put Joelle in a worse mood.

"We need to find the damn crab." Nick said, grumbling.

"I want to sleep." Matt added.

"Yeah, I want that too." Nick agreed.

Joelle helped sort the crab, and they ended up with only 12 in the pot. The low numbers were putting Sig in a bad mood as well, and he made it clear he wasn't happy over the hailer yelling at them. Joelle did what she did best, and ignored him, keeping to herself. If she showed how tired and angry she was, it would only make him work them harder. She refused to work harder than she had too, especially in the mood she was in.

"Alright, princess, if you're gonna' ignore me, then we're going to play a little game."

Joelle realized that Edgar had been calling her name for the past few minutes, and she made a face.

"Can't you just leave me be?" She asked him.

"And where would the fun in that be? We need fun to keep ourselves in good spirits, now get to the rail."

Joelle groaned, taking the hook from Jake, who just smiled at her evily.

"So, what game are we going to play?"

"I think it's time to go old school on your ass."

Joelle dropped her head.

"You think we have it so easy to where you can daydream, I'm going to show you that you are wrong."

Joelle sighed.

"Hey Sig! We're going old school for a couple of pots!" Edgar yelled up to his brother.

"Lets see what she has." Sig said, laughing over the hailer.

Joelle watched over the rail for the buoy bags, and when she saw them, she threw the hook and put it in the block. She then started to coil the rope by hand. Norman, wanting to give her a challenge, brought the pot up at a record pace, but Joelle kept up with it, making everyone eat their words.

Once the pot was up, she quickly jumped over the rope and hooked the crane to the pot to bring it onto the launcher. Since she was not allowed to use the hydraulics to clear out the crab, she quickly climbed into the pot to put them in the totes that were waiting for them. There weren't many crab in the pot, which made it easier for her, but it still slowed down the process. Once the crab were in the totes, she quickly took the old bait out of the pot, and climbed out. Once out, she tossed the bait aside and started to sort the crab, throwing the keepers into another tote, and throwing the bad crab overboard. Once done, she pushed the tote and dumped the crab into the tank.

"Happy now?" Joelle asked, a little winded.

"Of course you can do one. Let's see you do two in a row." Edgar said, laughing.

Joelle, holding her head up high to not let the guys get the better of her, walked back up to the rail to get the pot that was just brought on back to the back of the boat, since they weren't setting the pot back. Once it was ready, she grabbed the hook and started to look for the next set of buoy bags. She took a deep breath, lighting a cigarette while Sig drove to where the next pot was located. Once the buoy's were located, Joelle went through the process again. There were more crab in the pot this time, which was a good thing, but that meant more back-breaking sorting was in store for her. She didn't let up though, and didn't show that she was getting tired, and finished it in record time.

"Are we done playing games now?" Joelle asked, throwing the tote aside, taking her cigarette out of her mouth.

"Yeah, you're done. Now quit your damn daydreaming. That can be enough to kill someone." Edgar barked, taking the hook from her.

Joelle rolled her eyes, going back to where she was before her uncle started to ride her ass. She stayed quiet for most of the day. When they finished the next string, Joelle noticed that the last of their tanks was full.

"We're going in for an offload you guys. Set that last pot, and we'll be heading in." Sig said over the hailer.

Everyone cheered. Joelle's body ached, and she couldn't wait to get inside and take a long hot shower. Once everything on deck was done and clear, she rushed inside to make sure she got the shower first.

"Ladies first!" Joelle said, passing by Matt, who was heading for the bathroom.

"You know, you can't use that excuse every time." Matt said, watching her go into the shower and shut the door.

Joelle took off her soaking wet clothes and stepped into the hot shower and stood there, not doing anything. She just let the warm water consume her. She stood there, not realizing how long she had been there, until she heard the door to the bathroom slam open.

"Woman! There is only so much hot water to go around, now get the fuck out!" Matt yelled to her.

"Sorry. I'll be out in a minute."

Matt slammed the door to the bathroom shut and Joelle turned off the water. She got out and wrapped a towel around her, collected her wet clothes, and then left the bathroom.

"What the fuck were you doing in there? Masterbating? Seriously." Matt said, walking past her into the shower.

"In your dreams Bradley." She said, taking her dirty laundry to the laundry room.

"You need to not walk around here like that. Junior here isn't used to it." Edgar said, eying the towel.

"Junior needs to get over himself." She said, heading towards her room. She quickly put on a pair of sweatpants, a tank top, and an oversized Northwestern sweatshirt, and then brushed through her wet hair. Once done, she grabbed a cup of coffee and headed up to the wheelhouse where she saw Sig, who was tired as hell.

"Want me to sit at the helm while you go get some sleep?" Joelle asked.

Sig nodded, mumbling something incomprehensible to her.

Joelle watched as he left and she climbed into the seat, sitting with her legs crossed, sipping on her coffee. The weather had calmed down, which made things easy for her, since she didn't have to worry about any rogue waves.

"Hey, there you are." Nick said, walking into the wheelhouse.

"Oh, hey Nick." She said, looking over at him.

Nick sat down in the chair across the room and set his coffee down on the counter.

"I'm surprised you aren't asleep." She said, lighting a cigarette.

"Same for you."

"Sig was tired, so I'm covering." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Joelle nodded, cupping her hands around her coffee with her cigarette in one of her hands.

"You just aren't the fun loving Joelle that we all know." He said.

"Have a lot on my mind, that's all." She explained.

Nick nodded.

"It is good to have you back out on here." Nick said, smiling at her.

Joelle smiled in return. She was glad to be back, just wished that things didn't end the way they did before she left port. Never had she been in such a lousy mood throughout a crabbing season. She lived to be out on the boat. She wished she could be on the boat 365 days of the year.

Joelle stayed in the captain's chair for two hours before Edgar came and relieved her. She went down to her bunk, and fell asleep almost as soon as she hit the pillow.

They arrived in Dutch Harbor for the offload around 12 hours later. Joelle stood near the front of the boat, watching it get closer and closer. She took in a deep breath, knowing that for the next 10 hours at least, they would be offloading the tanks of crab that laid in the tanks.

Sig got the boat at the dock, and the offload started not long after. Joelle stood next to Edgar and Nick keeping track of the weights. They offload went on for awhile, and Joelle actually found herself starting to smile. The crab were big, even after grinding hours on end to catch them. All she was seeing was dollar signs as they crab were thrown into the brailers.

Before Joelle knew it, they were done offloading, and the boat was prepped for the next trip out. Sig wanted to get back out to the crab grounds as fast as possible, to finish the season sooner than later, and Joelle was grateful for that. She stood on deck, watching the sunset in the distance. She then saw something come into her view that caught her attention. She stood up straight, watching The Wizard head into port to do their offload.

"Why did he go and ruin everything." Joelle said under her breath.

"It wasn't just the alcohol." She heard someone say. She turned around and saw Edgar standing there.

"What wasn't just the alcohol?" She asked.

"Crosby." He said.

"How do you know?"

"Oh please, like you didn't know Sig was going to tell me." He said, laughing.

Joelle rolled her eyes, turning back towards the sunset.

"Ya' want to know what I think?" Edgar asked, offering Joelle one of his cigarettes.

"I bet I don't have a choice in this, do I?" She asked, taking one of the cigarettes. She lit it, taking a long drag from it.

"The alcohol gave him the courage to say something that he had wanted to say for a long time. I could see it in the way he looked at you."

Joelle shook her head.

"I still think it was the alcohol." She said flatly.

"And I think that you shouldn't hold a grudge against him. He's one of your best friends before anything. You two are practically inseparable when you're not on the boat."

"Well, he kind of ruined that, didn't he?"

Edgar shrugged his shoulders.

"So what is your bright plan then?" He asked.

"Well, things are being ended with Josh, that's for sure." She answered.

"And why do that?"

"Because dating fishermen brings nothing good to the table. All it brings is complicated shit. I don't like complicated. I just like to fish, and have fun. I don't want complicated."

"And ending things with Josh will do that?"

"He'll be upset to begin with, but then he'll get over it. Then Crosby can't get his panties in a bunch anymore about me dating a fisherman."

"Things between you and Crosby will officially never be the same again." He said. "And you know that."

Joelle sighed.

"He poured his heart out to you. Thing is, nobody seems to know what you said to him after he said it all."

Joelle shrugged her shoulders.

"I had no time to react. I was caught off guard."

He laughed.

Joelle sighed, leaning against the side of the boat again.

"Do you think he's watching the boat like I'm watching his?"

"More than likely, yes."

Joelle tossed her cigarette overboard.

"What are you going to do when we are done with the season?" He asked.

"I'm going on a vacation to get away from all of this shit." She said, honestly.

"So, going to run away from your problems?"

"No, going to do the same thing I do every season. Only usually they come to me, but I figured that me going to LA is the right way to go this year." She said. "I miss Kendra, and I'm going to go and see her."

Edgar laughed.

"Your problems will only be here when you get back."

"Good for them." She responded. "And can you not ride my ass anymore this trip? I'm kind of over it."

"But that ruins my fun, so no." He said, laughing. "Get some rest, princess. We're in for a long grind."

Joelle gave her uncle a look, hating that nickname. She looked one last time at The Wizard, and then went down to get some sleep.

Getting on the crab was something that the Northwestern had a hard time doing. Sig didn't care how tired the crew was, and was fine on grinding in low numbers until they got it. Rest was something they got little of, but nobody complained.

When they finally got back to Dutch for the last offload, they were all exhausted, and in pain, but relieved to be home. Joelle stayed on deck that night while everyone went to the bar. They tried to talk her into going, but she refused.

She had seen both the Time Bandit and Cornelia Marie were in before them, but not the Wizard, but she didn't want to chance seeing Crosby just yet. Just the thought of running into him made her sick to her stomach.

"So, where is she?" Phil asked Sig, lighting a cigarette.

"In hiding." Sig answered, laughing. "She acts all tough, but she's the biggest chicken shit I know."

Phil laughed.

"Does this have anything to do with this big exit her and Crosby did before leaving?"

Sig only nodded, lighting his own cigarette.

"Josh sure had plenty to say about it."

"I'm sure he did."

"Between you and me, that relationship is over, huh?" Phil asked Sig quietly.

Sig just gave him a look, not really answering either way. Edgar had told him about the conversation the two of them had after the last offload. He just didn't see how it was his place to say anything.

"I'll take that as a yes." Phil said, shrugging his shoulders.

Sig looked around and saw Josh sitting with Jake, Freddie, and Murray. He could tell that he was looking for Joelle, wondering why she was the only one from the Northwestern not there, but not saying anything about it.

"Any word on how Crosby was during the trip?" Sig asked Phil.

"Nope. I heard the Wizard was docked though. Keith may be in tonight."

Sig nodded.

As if on cue, the door opened and Sig watched as Monty and Keith enter the bar. Sig nodded his head in acknowledgement, and Keith made his way over to the bar to take the seat next to Sig.

"Good to see you guys are back and safe." Keith said to them.

"Same to you." Sig said, nodding.

Keith ordered his drink, as did Monty, and then realized that both Phil and Sig were staring at him.

"What?"

"Like you don't know what we're wondering. Crosby storms out of the bar, and we haven't seen him since. Any news?"

Keith shook his head.

"Liar." Sig said, smiling.

"That kid barely said a word the whole trip, which is highly unusual for him." Monty said, answering the question. "Whatever happened between Joelle and him, it must have been pretty serious."

"What makes you say that?" Keith asked.

"First off, he refused to come here tonight. Second, Joelle's name was mentioned once, and he flipped out."

"That's not like him at all." Sig said.

"No, it's not. So, the guys made sure that her name was not brought up, that's for sure." Monty said, laughing.

"Why? How was Joelle?" Keith asked.

"Quiet. Girl never smiled." Sig answered.

Keith nodded.

"That relationship is over." Phil said, taking a drink.

"Or, just getting started." Keith added, laughing a little.

Sig sat quietly, not knowing either way.

*******************

The flight home took forever in Joelle's eyes. She was anxious to get home, pack, and get on her way to see Kendra. Kendra was ecstatic that she was coming to see her instead of the other way around. Joelle sat in her seat with her Northwestern sweatshirt on and a baseball cap on as well, and acted as if nobody else was on the plane. She sat next to Jake, hoping that everyone else would leave her alone. The crew of the Cornelia Marie was on the same plane as them, which made the flight even longer. She could feel Josh's eyes on her, but she tried her best to ignore them.

When they got to the airport, Joelle quietly headed towards the baggage claim, hanging close to Jake, who was confused as to why she was so quiet, but ignored it.

"Joelle? You can't ignore him forever." Sig said to her.

"I don't want it to be forever. I just want time to think." She said.

"And six weeks in the Behring Sea wasn't enough?"

Joelle shook her head, watching for her luggage. When she saw it come, she went to grab for it, as did another set of hands. She looked up and saw Josh standing there.

"I knew this was the best way to get you to at least acknowledge me."

Joelle sighed.

"Things are complicated right now." She said, looking up at him.

"Try me." He said, setting her bag down.

"I just need time. Please." She said, holding her hand out for her bag of things.

"I've given you time. I've given you all kinds of space and time since we've met. However, you seem to scare easily, and I can't be around forever for you."

Joelle put her hands up to her face, groaning.

"I want to be with you, Joelle. I don't want to be with you, however, if you don't want to be with me."

Joelle sighed.

"Things got so complicated, and I don't know why. I don't like complicated. There are reasons as to why I don't date fishermen. Now I know why. You are a great guy Josh, I just need to listen to my own rule and stick with it. I can't handle complicated."

"I don't see what is so complicated with this, but whatever you say." He said, handing over her bag. "Nice to see you again."

With that, Josh walked off. Joelle, aggravated, grabbed her bag and walked out of the airport to where June was waiting for them.

"Hey, how was the trip?" June asked, smiling.

"Just peachy." She said, throwing her bag in the trunk. She then climbed into the back seat of the suburban, pulling her hat down further in front of her face.

June gave Sig, who was following her out, a questioned look. Sig kissed her gently, and told her to not worry about it, he would explain later. Sig, Edgar, and Norman all climbed into the suburban after throwing their luggage into the trunk as well, and then June headed towards the house.

"It's good to have you all home." June said, smiling.

"It's good to be home." Sig answered.

"Linda and the kids are at the house, and so is your mother. We figured we would have a big dinner together, since you're all home."

"Sounds like a great idea." Edgar said, smiling.

The truck pulled up to the house and Joelle climbed out.

"When does your flight leave for LA?" Norman asked her.

"Tomorrow morning." She said.

"Do you want a ride?"

"That would be great." Joelle said, smiling at him.

"Hey, first smile in awhile. It's about time." Norman said, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I think I'm just happy that I get to get away for awhile."

"Just don't let it happen again."

Joelle immediately went to her house to drop off her things, and then headed up to Sig and June's house to join the group for dinner.

"Joelle!" Nina said, smiling.

"Hey cuz. How are you?" She asked, giving her cousin a hug.

"Doing good. I've missed you."

Joelle nodded, agreeing. The two of them headed into the kitchen where everyone was gathered to eat.

"Beer?" Edgar asked, handing over an opened bottle of beer.

Joelle accepted it, smiling at him.

The night consisted of the guys talking about the trip, and ragging on Joelle for being the bitch that she can be. Joelle laughed it off, knowing that fighting it would only make things worse. She was in no mood to deal with her uncles anymore that evening. She took out her phone and texted Lindsay to see where she was, and asked her to meet her at the bar down the street. Once Lindsay said she would be there, Joelle excused herself, and got in her car, and sped down the street.

Joelle walked into the bar and took a seat at the bar, and immediately ordered a crown and coke. She waited until Lindsay showed up, and when she did, she had already downed 2 drinks.

"Hey, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Lindsay asked, taking the seat next to her.

"I guess. I just needed interaction with someone other than a fisherman." She said, finishing her third drink.

"How many of those have you had?" Lindsay asked, eying her.

"The next one will be my fourth."

"Joelle, slow down. You texted me no more than 20 minutes ago. What the hell happened up there?"

Joelle sighed, lighting a cigarette while the bartender filled her glass once again.

"Crosby ruined everything." She said to her.

"Ruined what?" Lindsay asked.

"He got drunk, and then decided to proclaim his love for me."

Lindsay made a face.

"I was afraid he was going to blow one of these days."

"What? You knew?" She asked.

"All of us knew. You were the only one too blind to see it. I had been suspicious of it for awhile, however, he openly told me it after the Vegas trip."

Joelle rested her forehead on the top of the bar.

"Joelle, you can't let this ruin your friendship though."

"He ruined the friendship! Not me!"

Lindsay sighed.

"What did you say to him when he told you?"

"Nothing. I didn't have enough time to process anything."

"What do you want to say to him now?"

Joelle shrugged her shoulders.

"What are you going to do about Josh?"

"That is over." She said, now pounding her head on the bar.

"Joelle, stop. You're just going to hurt yourself."

Joelle sat up, taking another drag of her cigarette.

"Have you seen him?"

"Since then? No." She said. "I refused to go anywhere where I may bump into him. I've been lucky so far."

Lindsay nodded.

"I hate complicated." She said. "Why did he go and ruin everything?"

Joelle finished off her fourth drink, and Lindsay motioned to the bartender to not give her anymore. Joelle felt dizzy at that point. She consumed a large amount of alcohol in a short period of time, and she was starting to feel it.

"Let me take you home." Lindsay said, standing up.

Joelle and Lindsay got into Lindsay's car and she drove her to her house. Once Joelle was inside, Lindsay made a pit stop at Sig's house to let them know what was going on, and where her car was. Sig thanked her, and then asked June to help bring the car home.

Joelle woke up early the next morning with a headache, but pushed through it and packed her things quickly. Norman showed up when he said he was going too to take her to the airport.

"Do you have everything?"

"More than likely no, but I'll end up sharing clothes with Kendra anyway." Joelle said, closing her suitcase.

"How are you feeling this morning? I heard you had a rough night."

Joelle just gave her uncle a look, showing that she felt like shit.

"Well, at least you're going to get awhile from it for awhile. I mean, you'll be with Kendra for a week."

Joelle smiled, knowing that the next week, she was going to be away from everything, away from the drama, away from anything complicated. It was just what she needed.

"How much more packing do you have?" He asked, sitting on the couch.

"I'm pretty much done." Joelle said, throwing her bathroom things into her suitcase.

"Then lets get going. We don't want you to miss your flight. That would be a bad omen for the week."

"Why say that? Seriously? Why say that?" Joelle asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Norman laughed, closing the suitcase for Joelle.

"Let's get you to the airport before you blow a gasket." He said, lifting the suitcase and heading towards his truck.

Joelle locked the door to her house, and then followed her uncle.

The flight to Los Angeles was never-ending in Joelle's eyes. When she got to the airport, there was a driver waiting for her to take her to the Playboy mansion. She could barely sit still she was so excited to get there. So excited to the point where she completely forgot about everything going on back home.

"Joelle!" Kendra screamed when she saw Joelle climb out of the car when she arrived.

"Kendra!" Joelle ran to her best friend and threw her arms around her, holding her tight.

"I'm so excited you could make it! We have so much planned this week."

Joelle smiled, and then saw Bridget walk up. She also noticed the camera crew of 'The Girls Next Door' following close behind.

"Bridget! How are you?"

"I'm doing great. I was so excited when Kendra said you were coming here instead of her going there. You should come here more often."

"I definitely agree. Nothing but drama back home anyway." Joelle said, remembering why she left Seattle.

"We are no talking about it! There is no such thing as drama, or boys while you are here." Kendra said, laughing.

"Agreed."

Joelle grabbed her suitcase and headed up to Kendra's room to drop her things off.

"Where's Hef?" Joelle asked, setting her suitcase on Kendra's messy bed.

"Him and Holly are at the studio. We are going to do go down there soon to go see him. He definitely wants to see you."

Joelle smiled.

The girls chatted it up about what Kendra had been doing the past few months since Joelle had seen her, and how Joelle's crabbing trip went, aside from Crosby. Joelle did admit she had fun fishing, no matter what her mood was. She lived to be on the boat, and enjoyed her time on it the most.

Before Joelle knew it, Kendra, Bridget, and herself were heading towards the Playboy studio to meet up with Hef and Holly. Joelle had only been to the studio once before, and she was excited to go. She was curious to see how the next issue was going to turn out, and loved that she had access to the behind the scenes of the whole process.

"Joelle, there's my pretty girl." Hef said, kissing Joelle on the cheek.

"It's good to see you again." She said, smiling.

"How was your flight?"

"Long. Thanks again for letting me stay at the mansion."

"Anything for you, darlin'." He said, smiling.

Hef gave Joelle a tour of the studio, and they walked in to a photo shoot of one of the models for the centerfold. Joelle watched, smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Kendra asked Joelle quietly.

"I would love to do something like that."

"We could arrange it." Hef said, smiling.

"Yeah, and there would be a bounty on your head, and my uncles would be the head of the hunt." Joelle said, laughing.

Hef laughed, going back to watch the shoot.

"But it would be fun." She admitted.

"We could arrange something that doesn't have you posing completely nude. We could have you covering up everything important, and still make it very classy." Holly said.

"I bet it would be one of our best issues. I would consider making you our cover."

Joelle's eyes got big.

"Consider it." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Joelle, looking over at Kendra, gave her a smile. Kendra smiled in return, nodding in approval. Joelle knew that her uncles would more than freak out on her, but the thought of doing something like that excited her.

"I will let you know." Joelle said, smiling.

Later that night, Joelle laid in bed next to Kendra, staring at the ceiling.

"What?" Kendra asked her, laughing.

"Just a lot on my mind?"

"Well, quit that, unless you are deciding on doing the Playboy shoot." She giggled.

"You know my uncles would flip."

"You are twenty-three years old. Your uncles can't run your life forever."

Joelle nodded in agreement.

"And I know you would enjoy it. Posing for our pictorials was the best thing I've ever done."

"I just may do it."

"We will have to do it this week before you leave, so you don't change your mind."

Joelle laughed.

"I can just see my uncles' faces when they go to the store and see me on the cover."

Kendra laughed.

"I just hope I'm not with them at that time."

She laughed harder.

"That would be classic."

A few nights later, Joelle and Kendra were getting ready for a party that was being thrown at the mansion. It was their annual Christmas Party that was held on the first weekend of December every year. Joelle, Kendra, and Bridget were planning on dressing up special for the occasion. All were decked out in red and white lingerie and black heels. Joelle spiral curled her hair, and was putting on the last of her hairspray when Holly walked in wearing her own special outfit for the occasion.

"Looking good ladies." Holly said, smiling.

"Looking great yourself." Kendra said, smiling.

"There are a ton of people here already." Bridget said, looking out her window. They were all crowded in her room getting ready at that point, which had a great view of the backyard.

"I'm excited to get down there." Joelle said, smiling. She finished putting on her eyeliner, and then stood back and looked at herself.

"You look amazing. We need to get a picture!" Kendra said.

Joelle took out her camera and handed it to Marie, the hairdresser, who took a picture of the four girls.

"We gotta' find you a man tonight." Kendra said to Joelle, walking towards the door.

"Do we?" Joelle questioned, but smiled.

The four girls headed over to where Hef's room was, letting themselves in. Once he was ready, they all headed downstairs. People cheered as they headed downstairs, and Joelle even recognized a few people when she got there. They all came up to her, hugging her, saying hi. Joelle just turned around as she watched pictures being taken of Hef and his girlfriend. Joelle, whose camera was around her wrist, took pictures herself.

"I want Joelle in here!" Hef said, looking at Joelle.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Hef nodded, motioning for Joelle to come in the picture. Joelle walked over and stood next to Kendra for the pictures.

"This will be, mark my words, my next cover model." Hef said, giving Joelle a hug after pictures.

"You are very sure about that." Joelle said, smiling at him.

Hef laughed, walking off.

"Now ya' gotta' do it." Kendra said, laughing.

Joelle gave her friend the evil eye, but then started to laugh as well.

"It is time to get our drink on!" Kendra said, taking Joelle's hand and leading her outside to where their reserved table was at. One of the cocktail waitresses, who was dressed in a sexy bunny outfit, brought some drinks over to Joelle and Kendra, and they proceeded to the dance floor. Many celebrities were there, which Joelle made sure to chat with at one point in the evening.

"Joelle, I want you to meet someone!" Kendra yelled over to her friend, who was talking to Bridget at the time.

Joelle excused herself, and then walked over to where Kendra was standing with a nice looking guy.

"This is Eric. Eric, this is my friend Joelle."

"You look familiar." He said, eying her.

"People tell me I look like that crazy ass chick that likes to go crab fishing." Joelle joked, smiling.

"You really do." He said, believing her.

Joelle gave Kendra a look, and she just laughed.

"Eric, she's kidding. She is that girl."

Eric, looking embarrassed, laughed off his own stupidity. Joelle looked at him, and he was wearing a pair of jeans and a nice button up shirt. His hair was long, but neatly kept, and he had a smile that most girls would melt at.

"So what attracted you to fishing?" Eric asked her as Kendra walked off to talk to someone else she recognized.

"It's in my blood. I love the thrill of it." Joelle said, leaning against the table next to Eric.

"You definitely look nothing like you do in the show." He said, looking her up and down.

"Can't really wear this on the crab boat. I would freeze my ass off." She said, smiling.

"I bet you would get more viewers and more fans if you did dress like that."

"And none of the guys on the boat would get shit done either." Joelle said, laughing at his comment.

"Probably not." He said. "So, Kendra told me that you don't have a man right now."

Joelle nodded her head.

"How can a beautiful girl like you not have a guy?" He asked.

Joelle laughed, shaking her head. She couldn't help think about the many ways she was going to kill Kendra later.

"Most of the guys I hang out with anymore are fishermen, and I made it a rule to not date them. It was made more than clear why I made that rule recently, and I am more of a believer now more than ever."

"So, there's a chance then?" He asked.

Joelle laughed again. He was trying too hard.

"You seem a little nervous." Joelle said, bluntly.

"I am trying not to be."

"Just be yourself. That's all you can be." She said. "Don't be fake, because so far, that's all you are screaming to me."

Eric laughed.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" He said, taking a drink.

Joelle shook her head.

"I actually like that." He said, feeling less tense.

The two of them talked, getting to know each other, and Joelle could sense him relaxing into the conversation more. Before she knew it, their conversation had lasted over an hour, and Kendra was across the room staring at her, getting annoyed at Joelle wasn't with her dancing.

"Want to dance?" Joelle asked him.

Eric nodded, and Joelle led the way to the dance floor and made her way to Kendra. She danced with Eric, and she felt his arms go onto her hips, holding her close to him. She was enjoying herself, having a good time, when all of a sudden, Eric kissed her. She was shocked when it first happened, and then backed away.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be." She said, standing there in shock still.

"Don't freak out."

Joelle looked over at him, and then left the dance floor heading towards the mansion.

"What just happened?" Eric asked Kendra.

Kendra sighed.

"What?"

"You're not who she wants." She said, and then headed in after her friend.

* * *

Please review! Don't know when the next update will be. But any comments are greatly appreciated! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Remember, I do not own anything. I just write for fun. :)

I changed the ending of this chapter - didn't like the way it ended, so I reposted it. This may be the only update for awhile. Busy work schedule coming up, but will try to write when I can. Please review. I definitely appreciate any and all comments!!! :)

* * *

Joelle grabbed her glass of wine and went to sit on the couch and turned on the TV. She covered her legs with her blanket, getting comfortable. She was wearing a pair of shorts and her Northwestern sweatshirt, and was watching "White Christmas", one of her favorite holiday movies, and was hoping for a quiet evening, but knowing that right outside her door, her uncles annual Christmas party was going on, and didn't think that she would be left alone all night.

It wasn't as if Joelle didn't want to see everyone for the holiday party. It was her favorite time of the year. She just didn't feel in the mood this year, knowing that Josh, nor Crosby, were talking to her. She doubted that either of them would be at the party, she just wasn't in the mood to push her luck. She'd much rather enjoyed sitting on her couch with a good bottle of wine watching a movie.

Joelle heard a knock on her door halfway through the movie, and she rolled her eyes.

"Come in!" She yelled.

Joelle watched as Lindsay walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Joelle asked her.

"We were at the party, and noticed you weren't there. What's up?" She asked, sitting next to her.

"Having a party all on my own." Joelle said, holding up her glass of wine, and then finishing it off.

"You can't go into hiding forever you know." She said.

"I know. I was just hoping until Opie season I stay hidden."

Lindsay shook her head.

"If you don't get up and go out there, I will find someone to come and get you."

"Please don't. I'm enjoying the movie." She said, filling up her glass again with the bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table.

"I know you've seen this movie a million times."

"I have, but that doesn't make it less enjoyable."

"And what do your uncles say about you hiding out?"

Joelle shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, be that way." She said, and then left the house.

Joelle sighed, going back to watch her movie. A few moments later, she heard a pounding on her door.

"Go away!" Joelle yelled.

The pounding on the door didn't stop, but Joelle continued to ignore it.

Just then, the door opened, and Johnathan and Andy Hillstrand came barging in.

"Guys! No!" Joelle yelled, but the two of them ignored her.

"If you think you're hiding in here all night, you are sadly mistaken." Andy said, laughing.

Johnathan grabbed the blanket and yanked it off of Joelle, and then took her glass of wine and pried it out of her hand. Andy then picked her up and threw her over his shoulders.

"You can NOT take me out there like this!" She yelled.

"Should have come willingly then, huh gorgeous?" Andy laughed.

"You two are pure evil, you know that?"

Johnathan laughed, shutting the door behind them. They brought Joelle up to the tent with the protesting Joelle kicking and screaming the whole way there.

"It's about time your ass showed up to this shindig." Edgar laughed, slapping Joelle in the ass.

"Seriously! Why in the hell do I put up with you guys."

"Because you love us, and you know it." Johnathan said as Andy put Joelle down. She rubbed her butt where she was sure Edgar's handprint was etched in, giving them all a look.

"Yeah, I can love you, but that doesn't mean that I have to like you." She said.

"Here, have a drink. It'll calm you down." Norman said, handing Joelle what looked to be a crown and coke.

"You know, sucking up doesn't always work." She said, but accepted the drink anyway.

"Love the holiday outfit by the way." Edgar said, laughing.

Joelle looked down at herself, and sighed. The sweatshirt she was wearing was so big, you wouldn't even know she was wearing shorts. Her hair was in a messy bun that was sitting on top of her head, and she immediately became very aware of how bad she looked.

"Can I go change?" Joelle asked, making a face.

"No, we'll never get you back." Andy said, grabbing her arm. "You are with us for the evening."

"Who did I kill to get stuck with you?"

"I'm really not feeling the love, and you know what happens when I don't feel the love." He joked.

"No pranks. I'm not in the mood for pranks."

"You're never in the mood anymore! What happened to you?" Johnathan asked, definitely not thrilled.

"Nothing. Let's just drop it. You forced me out here, so lets have a good time." She said, taking a drink.

"No, this fight that you and Crosby are in needs to fucking stop. I'm tired of this shit already." Andy said, pulling out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting Crosby here, one way or another." He said.

Joelle jumped on him, grabbing for his phone.

"Just leave it be Andy!"

"Either he is coming here, or we're driving you there. Make up your mind."

"Can't we wait 2 weeks and I deal with it there?"

"Not a chance in hell. I want you back to normal by the time you get back to Dutch." He said, putting his phone up to his ear.

"If I promise to be normal when I get up there, can you please just drop it now?"

Andy gave her a look, and then hung up the phone.

"Fine. But I want you to fix this before Opies." He said.

"I will. Promise." She said, sliding off Andy's back.

Andy put his phone back in his pocket.

"Dude, you gave up on that pretty easy." Edgar said.

"Crosby ignored the call. It rang once, and went to voicemail. I couldn't fix anything." He said, smiling.

Joelle walked away at that point and went to sit next to her grandmother Snefrid.

"Darling, what are you doing dressed like that? That is not a good way of presenting yourself." She said, scolding her.

"I wasn't really prepared to be here tonight." She said honestly.

"What has been going on with you? Sigurd has been very worried about you lately."

"Nothing worth mentioning." She said, smiling at her grandmother.

"You are usually one of the first people at a party, and one of the last to leave. Now, you aren't even dressed for the occasion. You live in the backyard of the house the party is being thrown at. You have no excuse for not being ready."

Joelle smiled.

"I know grandma. I'm sorry." She said, kissing her cheek.

"Now you go and change. I do not want to see you in that again."

Joelle sighed, standing up. She walked over to where June and Sig were standing. Sig, when he saw her, started laughing.

"That is quite the get-up." He said, giggling.

"Courtesy of Andy and Johnathan Hillstrand." She said, posing.

"Are you even wearing shorts?" June asked, wide eyed, but smiling.

"Yes." She said, lifting her sweater to show the short shorts she was wearing.

"What possessed you to wear that here?" Sig asked. "No wonder why you have become the talk of the evening."

"I had no choice! Johnathan and Andy dragged me here."

"Well, I was going to do the same here soon if you didn't show up, but it's good to see you finally came."

Joelle shrugged her shoulders.

"You should change into something that doesn't have every guy in here checking you out though." Sig said.

Joelle nodded, but then pointed towards the Hillstrands.

"They are holding me hostage, and won't let me back at the house."

"I'll go with you." June said, and then the two girls headed towards the exit of the tent. After some coaxing from June, Andy and Johnathan finally agreed to let Joelle go and change. Joelle quickly put on some jeans and a nice dress shirt, and put on a little bit of eye make-up and brushed through her hair.

"Better?" Joelle asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"Much better. You look nice." Her aunt told her, smiling.

Joelle turned off the TV that was left on from her kidnapping earlier, and then followed her aunt back towards the tent. She saw Matt and Jake Anderson talking, and she quickly ran up to them to barge into the conversation.

"Hey gorgeous. Where ya' been all my life?" Matt asked, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Joelle smiled, giving the two guys a hug.

The three of them talked about the upcoming season, and how excited Joelle was to get back on the boat. They weren't cod fishing that year, which Joelle was upset about, but didn't let it get her down.

Just then, she felt arms go around her waist, and then felt the person pick her up and spin her in circles.

"You came! I thought you would be a loner and be sulking in your house." The voice said. She turned around to see Jake Harris standing there.

"That was the plan, but the Hillstrands won't allow it." She said, giving him a hug.

"I don't know what happened and all, but whatever you did, put Josh in the worst mood I've ever seen him in." Jake said. "He won't even argue with me, and that's saying a lot!"

Joelle made a face.

"Joelle's going around breaking hearts again." Matt said, laughing.

"Yes, it's what I live for I guess." She said, sarcastically. "So, I'm guessing he's not here then, huh?"

Jake just shook his head, taking a drink of the beer he had in his hand.

"You know what, this is getting ridiculous." She said, shaking her head.

"This is what happens when you play with people's minds." Jake said.

"What do you know." Joelle snapped, finishing off her drink. "I need more."

Joelle walked up to the bar and asked for another drink, this time making it a double. Lindsay walked up to her at that time.

"Mad at me?" She asked with a small smile.

"I should be, but no." Joelle said, smiling back. "Come outside and have a cigarette with me."

Lindsay had her drink filled as well, and the two of them stepped outside the tent where Joelle almost immediately lit her cigarette. She offered one to Lindsay, who accepted.

"It's not the same this year." Lindsay said, leaning against a tree.

Joelle shook her head, looking down at the ground.

"You need to fix this, ya' know." She said to her.

"I know." She said, making a face. She wasn't really wanting to do anything, thinking that the whole situation had gotten way out of control, but the fact that neither Josh nor Crosby were at the party, nor answering any phone calls from anyone, made her think that she was going to have to take things into her own hands.

Just then, she saw Keith and Gary Soper walk out of the tent. The two smiled when they saw Joelle.

"How come you changed? The last outfit was better." Gary said, laughing.

"Couldn't put on a show all night." Joelle said, smiling.

"Sure you could have! This was turning out to be one hell of a Christmas party when you showed up!"

Joelle stuck her tongue out at Gary, but then laughed.

"So, did you hear?" Keith asked Joelle.

"I'm going to go with a no." Joelle said, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Crosby isn't going out this season."

Joelle nearly dropped her drink, her jaw dropping.

"Why?" Lindsay asked, knowing that's what Joelle was thinking, but couldn't get out.

"Wouldn't give me a reason. I haven't filled his position, hoping he will change his mind, but he hasn't so far."

"I think we all have a pretty good idea as to why he doesn't want to go." Gary said, taking a drink.

"Fine! I will take care of this now!" She said, downing her drink.

"You're not driving." Lindsay said, following Joelle who was making her way into the tent.

"Yes, I am." Joelle said.

Lindsay tried to stop Joelle, but she pushed through the crowd and got into her car and sped off towards Crosby's house. It took around twenty minutes to get there, and Joelle got out of the car before it was even fully parked. She went to the door and started to pound on it. She didn't let up until the door finally opened to reveal Crosby, looking stunned to even see Joelle. She pushed her way past him before he could even process what was going on, that way she didn't get a door slammed in her face.

"What's this about you not going fishing?" Joelle yelled. It was clear that the drinks had finally hit her at that point, as she was slurring her speech.

"Joelle, please leave." He said, holding the door open.

"No! This has gone on long enough! And the fact that you aren't going to go fishing now so that you don't have to see me, that is completely ridiculous." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked, ignoring everything else she was saying.

"Not enough. I'm so pissed off at you right now, I can barely see straight. We are better than this Crosby. We are too good of friends to have this come between us."

"And you drove here?" He asked, looking out at her car.

"That is not the point Crosby! Don't make me angrier with you than I already am!"

"You're angry? Seriously, how can you be angry with me?" He said, getting short with her.

"Because you filled my head with all of this shit that I still am unable to process fully." She said, at this point crying.

"And you think I wanted to tell you everything? I didn't. I messed up. I should never have told you anything."

Joelle shook her head.

"Don't be an ass. Don't give up fishing because of me. I'm not worth that. I'm telling Keith you will be on the boat, whether I have to drag your ass there myself or not." She said, and then walked out of the house.

"Joelle, you're not driving like that." He said to her.

Joelle waved her hand, dismissing him, and then got in her car. She didn't drive far though, just to where she was just out of his eyesight, and then called Lindsay to come and get her. Lindsay and Chris showed up to see Joelle crying in the front seat of the car. Joelle helped Joelle out of her car, and then into her own car, and Chris drove the infiniti home.

Joelle had a quiet new years that year, only hanging out with her family at Sig's house, where they set of fireworks for the evening. It was cold, but Joelle barely noticed how cold it was, enjoying the evening with her family. Matt had joined them for the evening as well, since his girlfriend was out of town for business.

They left for Dutch Harbor a few days after the new years to start prepping the boat for the new season. Each of the pots had to be restrung and reset for the opie catch, which took many days to do. Joelle dove herself into her work, excited that another season was getting ready to start. Nobody understood why she enjoyed to be on the seas so much, but she didn't care.

The Deadliest Catch crew was taping the prepping of the boat, asking the same questions they always seemed to ask. Joelle was more forthcoming this season with talking with the crew, unlike King Crab season, which they seemed to enjoy more. She had a feeling they weren't going to get much airtime from Joelle from the last season, but she didn't care.

The group had decided to go have a drink the night before they were to set off for the crab grounds, like every other season. Joelle still hadn't heard if Crosby had decided to go fishing or not, but decided to not let it even both her. She was over the situation, as much as she could be, and wasn't going to let it all ruin her time it Dutch.

When they got to the bar, Joelle saw that the crew of the Time Bandit was already there, which she more than figured would happen. She ran up and jumped on Johnathan's back, her normal greeting for them. Johnathan laughed when he realized it was her.

"Back to your normal self, eh?" He asked, handing her a drink.

"As normal as I can be, I guess." She said, smiling.

"Now we can do our crew shot!" He said, turning back to the bartender. Joelle walked over and sat on Russell's lap, smiling.

"There's our girl. Where ya' been?"

"What you guys need to do more of, working." She said, smiling.

"Now that's not nice. We do plenty of work." Scott said, laughing.

"What, relaxing in your sauna?" She asked, eying him.

"Exactly!" He joked.

Joelle laughed, lighting her cigarette. She then saw Phil and Jake enter the bar with Freddie and Murray. Just when she was going to get upset that Josh was still mad at her and wasn't going to show up, she saw the door open and him enter the room.

"Where's this shot?!" Joelle yelled over to Johnathan.

"Impatient woman! Sit your ass down and shut the hell up." He responded.

Joelle laughed. She could feel eyes on the back of her head, but she ignored the feeling. She wasn't going to let anyone get to her that night.

Johnathan and Andy finally showed up with the crew shot, and Joelle took it, examining it.

"What is it?"

"You ask that every time, and do we ever tell you?" Andy asked, smiling.

"It's a dream of mine." She said, making a face.

"We would have to do a different shot every time if we told you what it was, only the next time, it would be worse than this."

Joelle, again, made a face, taking the shot in her hand.

"Well, let's get this over with, before I change my mind." Joelle said.

The crew all tapped glasses in hopes for a good year, and then took the shot. Immediately, Joelle went for her drink to chase the drink down, making a face while doing so.

"I think I enjoy her face every time we take the shot more than taking the shot itself." Eddie said, laughing.

"I hate you all." She responded, taking another drink of her crown and coke, finishing it. She got off of Russell's lap, much to his protest, and went to the bar to get another drink.

"Can I get a double this time?" She asked.

Jamie nodded, pouring her drink. Mike Fourtner came up to her, setting his empty glass on the bar.

"What's with the double?" He asked, smiling at her.

"It's called liquid courage. I can't stand sitting here having a certain someone stare at me all night, and I need all the courage I can get to talk to him about all the shit going on between us."

Mike laughed.

"Ya' know what would make everything better?" He asked.

"I'm not sleeping with you." Joelle joked, laughing.

"Dammit." He said, standing up straight. "That was my only chance, eh?"

"You have no chance Fourtner. I love ya' to death, but it ain't gonna' happen."

"Even if you did want too, I wouldn't do it." He said, giving her sly smile.

"And why do you say that?"

"I just wanted it to sound like I am the better person here, and not the pig that I can be." He joked.

"Then I will give you the benefit of the doubt." She said, drinking her drink as if it were shot.

"Whoa there killer. You need to slow down. I don't want to have to watch you puke all night."

"I won't get to that point." She said, asking Jamie for another drink, which she gave her.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that." He said, eying her while she finished off another drink as if it were a shot. She asked Jamie for another, this time asking for only a single.

"Do you want ice? It seems to be slowing you down?" Jamie asked.

"Nah, I'm sipping on this one." She said, smiling.

Jamie laughed, handing over Joelle her glass of crown and coke. She then, stumbling a little which made her realize how much she drank in a little amount of time, and then headed over to where Jake, Josh, Freddie, and Dave were sitting at. She sat down in between Josh and Jake, smiling.

"So, who here hates me?" She said, bluntly.

"Funny." Freddie said, laughing.

Joelle looked over at Josh, who was lighting a cigarette at that point.

"Can we talk?" She asked him.

She could tell he hesitated a little, but then stood up. She followed him over to a booth on the other side of the bar, and then sat across from him.

"I know you're upset." She said to him.

"Not upset, just confused." He said. "Or maybe both." He added.

"I'm sorry if I seemed to have led you on at all. I shouldn't have done that. I should never have started to date you, knowing how I felt originally about dating fishermen."

"True." He said. "But, it's partially my fault."

Joelle looked at him, confused.

"Jake told me to not try to date you, that I would end up getting hurt. I now see why."

"Well, that kind of freaks me out that Jake is trying to give you advice on me like that."

"I just have one question, that I hope you will honestly answer for me." He said, looking at her.

"What?"

"Did you breaking things off with me having anything to do with Crosby?"

Joelle gave him a confused look.

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"He storms out, you follow, never see you again until we end things. I don't know what exactly was said between the two of you, but the fact that he isn't here makes things look kind of suspicious."

Joelle sighed.

"It's why I made the rule of not dating fishermen." She said.

"So, it does have something to do with him?" He asked.

"Feelings get hurt, so I have decided that when I am up here, I'm just one of the guys."

"That goes around sitting on guys' laps, kissing cheeks, and being you."

Joelle sat back in her seat.

"It's the way I am, and it had been working perfectly until recently."

"You mean, until you started to date me."

Joelle sighed.

"It's alright. Again, I'm madder at myself for not listening to my brother."

"Can we just be friends?" She asked him.

He smiled. "It may be awhile, but I'm sure things will work out between us. I just need a little more time."

Joelle nodded.

The two of them headed back over to the group and Joelle took a seat between Edgar and Norman.

"Well, how did that go?" He asked.

"Better than I thought." Joelle said, taking another sip of her drink.

"Fourtner told us you have drank a bit much so far." Norman said, looking down at her glass.

Joelle looked at her glass as well, and the glass she had been hoping to nurse for awhile was almost gone.

"It's been an interesting night so far." She said. "I'm hoping it comes to an end soon."

Edgar laughed.

"You know that isn't going to happen."

"What, you hoping that shit gets worse for me?"

"No, you're bringing it on yourself. You've had, technically, 6 crown and cokes in the hour we've been here." Edgar pointed out.

Joelle made a face, now realizing how much she has drank.

"And a shot." She added.

"I'll be sure the garbage can is near your bunk tonight." He said, laughing.

Joelle finished her drink as she heard the door open to the bar. She watched as Keith and Monty enter the room, both smiling.

"What are you two so happy about?" Sig asked, watching them take the seat next to him.

"Crosby finally decided to show up. Last minute, but he decided to go fishing." Keith said.

Joelle's ears perked up at the sound of his name, and turned to look at him.

"Where is he?"

"Doing some last minute shit on the boat." Monty said. "He is trying to make up for lost time since he is so late."

"So he's not coming here tonight?" she asked him.

"He may. I don't know. Depends on how much work he wants to get done tonight. If he does come, he said he'd be here in the next hour or so."

Joelle nodded, going back to sip on her drink.

A couple of hours passed, and Joelle was definitely feeling the drinks she had. She had quit drinking, not wanting to get so drunk she would puke, but that didn't mean her head was spinning any less than it was. She sat at the bar next to her uncles, listening to them talk, while she sipped on her water.

"Why isn't Crosby here?" Joelle finally said after a long silence.

"What was that? You aren't even talking normal." Edgar joked, patting her on the back.

"Don't do that." She said, grabbing for her cigarettes.

"Are we a little drunk princess?"

"I really do hate that nickname." Joelle said, making a face.

"But it fits you so well." He said, pinching her cheek, harder than she had anticipated.

"Where is Crosby?" She asked again.

"Not here." He answered.

Joelle got up out of her seat.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking care of something that should have been taken care of a long time ago." She said. "Keith, can I go on the boat?"

Keith nodded, laughing at the way Joelle was walking.

"Can you make it?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, and then walked out of the bar. She walked to the docks where The Wizard was docked, and then jumped onto the deck of the boat. She then made her way inside, not really knowing where she was going to find Crosby.

She found the galley, and instead of going through all of the rooms, she decided to make herself known.

"Crosby Leveen!" She yelled.

She heard a thud, and walked into the room she heard the noise coming from.

"Shit, woman, what the fuck are you doing here?" He asked, his hand on his forehead.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"You scared the shit out of me, and I hit my head. Why are you here?"

"To tell you what has been on my mind!"

Crosby sat up, and looked at her. His hair was a mess, sticking out every which direction, and it was obvious she had woken him up.

"Put on a shirt and come to the galley." She said, stumbling out of the room.

Crosby, shaking his head, got out of bed and threw a shirt on, and then went to sit down at the table across from where Joelle was sitting.

"Now can you please explain what is so important to get on this boat and wake me up?" He asked. "Does Keith even know you're here."

"Yes." She said, slamming her hand on the table for no reason in particular.

"Let me guess, you're drunk again."

"It's the only way I get the courage to talk to you anymore." She said. "I am so angry with you anymore, I can hardly stand it."

"Why are you angry with me?" He asked. "You have no right to be."

"Bull shit!" She said, starting to feel more sober, her anger boiling over the edge. "I ended things with a great guy because of you!"

"So you and Josh are over?" He asked.

"Don't get all happy about it! I have rules for reasons, and I broke that rule, and I paid the price. And you went and filled my head with the shit you said, and I hate you for that."

"You made me say it." He said, watching her.

"The fuck I did. Why would I want you to say that? Why would I want you to ruin everything we had together? You are one of my best friends Crosby, and now that is ruined." She got up out of her seat and was now pacing by this time.

"It doesn't have to be. Let's just go back to the way things were before. Let's just forget everything that had happened."

"You know that it could never be the same again. You know that."

He sighed.

"You ruined this Crosby. You ruined everything. I was fine until you opened your big mouth. We were fine until then. Then you had to go and say things to get me thinking."

"Thinking about what?" He asked.

"Don't play stupid." She said. "I hate you Crosby Leveen."

He shook his head.

"I was fine." She said again. It was as if she was trying to convince herself of this.

"You already said that." He said, looking up at her. He could tell she was crying at this point, and he couldn't help but think that even with her crying, she still looked beautiful.

"And with you looking at me like that doesn't help any either!" She screamed. "I am really trying here."

"Trying what?" He yelled.

"To not love you!" She cried.

He was silent.

"I was fine with everything. I didn't need this in my life. I don't know if these feelings were always there, or if they were just there because you opened your big mouth. I just know I hate you for this."

He stood up to come to her, but she backed away.

"I don't need this in my life." She said again, crying. "I was happy before. I was fine with everything before."

"You're repeating yourself a lot." He said.

Joelle wiped away the tears that streaked down her face.

"I hate you Crosby Leveen. I hate this whole situation…"

Crosby went up and kissed her. He couldn't hear her talk anymore, mumbling the same situation over and over again, as if she was trying to convince herself that what she was saying was true. She melted at the touch of his lips connecting with hers. He ran his fingers through her hair, and she felt chills run up her back, not wanting the feeling to end.

He broke the kiss, searching her face for some sort of reaction.

"Are we done arguing?" He asked her quietly.

She shook her head, crying a little.

He kissed her again, his tongue entering her mouth, and he felt Jen's hands on his waist, holding him closer to her. He felt her hands go up under his shirt a little, her cold hands touching his skin made goose bumps form, but they just excited him more.

Crosby broke away, both panting from excitement. He didn't want to stop, but knew he had too.

"We can't do this now." He said, looking at her.

"Why?" She asked, looking at him, holding him close.

"You're drunk, and don't try to deny it." He said. "It wouldn't be right."

She just looked up at him. He kissed her gently.

"This is not the time, nor place, to do this." He added.

She sighed.

"Come on." He said, leading her towards his bunk. He crawled in and pulled her in with him. Her head was spinning, both with excitement with what had just happened, and also with all the alcohol that was running through her system.

Joelle laid her head down on his chest, wrapping her arm around his waist. He held her close, kissing her forehead.

"I don't want you to do anything you may regret." He said to her soft.

She looked up at him, kissing him. They fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

Please review!! thanks!!


	14. Chapter 14

Remember, I own nothing

Yet another chapter. Please review. I love to read what you have to say! :)

* * *

Joelle opened her eyes, and looked up and realized she was on a boat, but her surroundings weren't familiar at all to her. She sat up quickly, hitting her head, which forced her to lay back down.

"What did you do that for?" Crosby asked, putting his arm around her waist.

It was then that everything that happened last night came rushing back to her.

"We didn't sleep together, did we?" She asked, covering her face with her hands.

Crosby laughed.

"If you meant have sex, then no. Hard to do with clothes on, don't you think?" He asked.

Joelle looked under the covers that lay on her, and sighed.

"I remember a lot of kissing, and me wanting to do it, but not actually stopping." She said, honestly.

"You're in the clear, don't worry."

"Wait a minute, what time is it?" She asked, sitting up again, hitting her head again. "That is definitely not helping my headache."

"Then quit doing it." He said. "It's around eight in the morning."

"I need to get back to my boat." She said, crawling out of the bed, very aware of keeping her head away from the upper bunk.

"Knowing Sig, he would leave without you." He said, following her out of the bunk.

"Exactly." She said, putting her shoes on, and then throwing her Northwestern jacket on as well.

"I know this is going to make me sound like a girl and all, but what happened last night…?" He asked, trailing off.

"I don't know." She said, looking over at him, and then leaving the room. She walked through the galley, where she saw Gary sleeping on the bench by the table. She quietly walked up the stairs to go outside on the deck. "I said a lot of things last night, said feelings that I didn't realize I had until that moment."

He nodded.

"They suck, huh?" He said, trying to joke about the matter.

Joelle sighed. She walked up and gave Crosby a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Stay safe out there, okay?" She said to him.

"You too." He responded, and then watched her climb off the boat, and then run down the docks towards where the Northwestern was docked. She jumped on deck, where she saw Sig, Matt and Edgar standing, watching the bait get loaded onto the deck.

"And where, may I ask, have you been?" Sig asked, watching Joelle walk up to them.

"Or do we already know?" Edgar asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Funny." She said. "I didn't sleep with him if that's what you think."

"Yeah, sure." He laughed.

"She couldn't have. She would be much happier right now." Matt said, smiling.

"Shove it Bradley." She said, giving him a look.

"You're right. Much too angry." Edgar said, laughing.

"I work with a bunch of pigs." Joelle said, heading inside to change into something more appropriate for work. She changed into a pair of sweatpants, sweatshirt, put on her rainpants, and deck boots, and then walked outside.

"So, you decided to join us to work, huh princess?" Edgar asked.

"I do remember telling you I don't like that nickname." Joelle said, joining Jake, who had started to put the bait away in the freezer.

"What do you remember from last night. You were a trip to watch." Sig asked, laughing.

"Not a whole lot, and my head is reminding me why I don't drink so much alcohol in a short period of time."

The guys all laughed at the comment.

"So, did you and Crosby kiss and make-up?" Jake asked, smiling at Joelle.

"If you want to call it that." She said, tossing a box of herring bait to him.

"So what did happen?" Nick asked, smiling at her.

"I do know that you all are a bunch of nosy old men." She said, looking over at them. "And I know that Jake and I aren't the only ones on the boat that work here."

Matt laughed as Nick and himself joined to help put the bait away.

"So, you're really not going to tell us?" Sig asked, looking upset.

"Nothing worth talking about at this point in time. Not until I figure out what exactly happened last night." She said.

"Gotta' figure out your feelings?" Norman asked, smiling.

"Well, I bet that will happen after I figure out, what the hell happened last night. I remember kissing him, but that's about it." She said.

"So, you DID kiss and make up!" Jake said, smiling.

"You guys really are unbelievable." She said, throwing the box of herring at Jake harder than she should. He just laughed in response.

"You guys need to really hurry up and finish that. I want to set off in the next hour or so." Sig said.

Norman and Edgar started to make sure that the deck was secured while the rest of them got the bait put away quickly. Sig was ready to set sail about the time they were putting the last boxes in the freezer. They quickly brought in the bags and the lines that tied them to the dock, and they were officially on their way to the crab grounds.

Matt made everyone a nice big lunch while heading out to the grounds. The weather was picking up, as a huge snow storm was heading their way. They were expected to get to the crab grounds in about 10 hours after eating, and the storm was to be at them in full force in about 15. Sig wanted the pots off the boat as soon as possible, no matter where they were set. He just wanted to stabilize the boat, which made him more on edge as they drove on closer to the ground.

When they arrived to the southernmost edge of the crab grounds, Sig ordered the crew to start offloading the pots. The wind was blowing, and the seas were high, but with as many pots as they had on the boat, working on the deck was safer than keeping the pots on the boat. The crew scrambled and worked fast and relentlessly to get the pots off the boat, and was working in record time.

When the last pot was off the boat, everyone came in, relieved that the job at hand was done.

"My nose is numb." Joelle said, smiling at the camera guy Adam.

"It's all red."

"You look like Rudolph." Jake said, laughing.

"And you look like Dumbo." She said, bluntly.

"Hey!"

Joelle laughed, throwing her raincoat at him. She walked into the galley and poured herself a cup of coffee, and then grabbed one for Sig as well, and then walked up to the wheelhouse.

"This storm is blowing." Sig said when he saw Joelle.

"I brought coffee." She said, handing him his glass.

"You are amazing." He said, graciously accepting it. Joelle took a seat on the bench behind the captains chair and watched out.

"I don't think I've ever seen those pots come off the boat that fast before." Joelle said.

"Good to know you guys can do it." Sig said, with a sly smile.

"Great, now you're going to expect it every time." She said, groaning.

"Suck it up." Sig said, laughing.

Joelle reached over and grabbed her uncles pack of cigarettes, and then took one. He eyed her, but let it go. She happily lit the cigarette, leaning back on the bench.

"You should think about getting some sleep. We're in for a long day once the weather calms down a bit."

"Yeah yeah." She said, taking a drag. "After my goodnight cigarette."

"That stuff will kill ya', ya' know."

"Take your own advice." She said, smiling.

Sig laughed, not keeping his eyes off the weather.

After she finished, she went downstairs and went to bed. Every muscle in her body ached, but she ignored it. She did know, however, when she woke up, she would be in a load of pain.

A few days later, the storm had passed, and they had been fishing the pots that had been dropped days before. They had already gone through the string once, and they were pleased to find that they had found a good mass of crab. They were averaging about 650 crab per pot, and the crew were more than thrilled with it. They were filling up the boat in record time as well, and already saw themselves going in for an offload soon. They had been working non-stop for over 40 hours, and they were exhausted, however, Sig was in no mood to stop fishing until the boat was filled, which is what ended up happening.

Joelle collapsed on her bed after they were done fishing. She was too tired to shower, and sleep was all that she cared about at that point. They were on their way to St. Paul, and would be there in about six hours, and Joelle was fully intended to spend the fully six hours sleeping.

When they got near port, Joelle walked up on deck to get ready to start the offload. When they pulled up, she saw that the Wizard was docked, and not at an offload boat like normal.

"What's going on with the Wizard?" She asked, looking in their direction.

Edgar shrugged his shoulders.

Joelle walked up the stairs to the wheelhouse and walked in to where Sig was concentrating on going into harbor.

"Why is the Wizard docked up like that?" She asked.

"There was a little incident on the boat." He said, a little worried himself.

"What kind of incident?" She asked.

"Now, I don't know details, so don't get all pissy with me. I just know that they took a rather hard wave and a few crew members were banged up pretty badly and had to be taken to the hospital."

"Who?"

"Didn't I say I don't know details?"

Joelle slammed the door shut, walking back on deck, anxiously waiting for the boat to dock. She helped put the bags between the boat and the dock, and once the boat was securely docked, she ran off the boat, with her uncles yelling after her. She ran over to where the Wizard was, and jumped on, not seeing anyone in sight. She made her way inside where she saw Travis sitting in the wheelhouse.

"What are you doing here?" Travis asked.

"What happened?"

"We took a pretty bad hit. Keith took the guys to the hospital."

"What happened to them?"

"Lynn and Soper's faces are pretty messed up. Monty may have some broken ribs." He said, shaking his head.

"Are they okay?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"And what about Crosby?" She asked.

"What about me?" Crosby walked into the wheelhouse.

"Oh thank God." She said, putting her hand on the side of the boat for stability.

"Aw, were you worried?" Travis asked, smiling.

"Yes! Sig could tell me nothing but a few guys were taken to the hospital. Seriously, when you hear something, will you let us know? I worry about you guys."

"Roger. Will let the boss know." Travis said.

Joelle walked out of the wheelhouse, and Crosby followed close behind.

"You're not getting away that easy." He said, getting in front of her to stop her from walking.

"You had me worried sick." She said, tears stinging her eyes.

"I didn't mean too. I would have called if we had that luxury out here."

"I know." She said, putting her hands up to her face.

Crosby wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in for a hug.

"I'm okay though."

She nodded, sobbing a little.

"I really need to get back." She said, breaking away from him.

"We do need to talk at one point."

She nodded.

"I just need to figure things out." She said, looking at him. "I don't know what to do with this. It's very scary to me."

He nodded.

"Ya' know, Patrick really did ruin you."

Joelle sighed, watching him.

"I will talk to you later. Tell the guys when they get back that I'm thinking about them."

Crosby nodded, and watched her leave. She was scared, and he knew that she would be. She never let herself fall for anybody after what Patrick had done to her. She had a hard time trusting anyone anymore. He just hoped that she would realize that she could trust him, in time.

Joelle jumped back on deck of the Northwestern and was greeted by six smiling guys.

"And how is Crosby?" Edgar asked, smiling.

"You're an ass." She said, stealing the clipboard from him, wanting to record the weight totals.

"No, seriously, how are the guys?" Sig asked.

"Monty may have broken ribs. Lynn and Soper are pretty banged up, especially their faces."

"So, Crosby is fine?"

"Yes, the rest of the guys are fine." Joelle said, rolling her eyes.

Joelle ignored the guys for the rest of the offload, making sure her totals were correct. After the offload, Sig made a beeline back towards their strings. Much to their dismay, they brought up the pots to find out that they had next to no crab in them.

"Looks as if the crab has left us." Sig said over the hailer. "Let's stack up and move up the hill."

"Roger!" Edgar yelled up to the wheelhouse.

Joelle was working the rail, which was one of her favorite jobs on deck. She wasn't throwing the hook, but was across from Edgar, who was. She never minded throwing the hook, but Edgar and Matt seemed to enjoy doing it more than her, so they actually did the task more. They spent the next ten hours stacking the pots, rail dumping the little crab that were in the pots, since most of them were juveniles or females.

While on a run to the new spot, Joelle sat in the wheelhouse across the room from Edgar, who was at the helm while Sig got a couple of hours of sleep.

"So, you gonna' talk about it?" Edgar asked her.

"About what?"

"Don't play stupid." Edgar said, smiling at her.

"Nothing to talk about."

"You say you don't care about him in that way, yet, when you find out something may happen to him, you go running off this boat almost in tears because you're so worried about him."

"He's my best friend."

Edgar shook his head.

"You're afraid." He said. "You're afraid to love him. I can tell you do. We all can. You just won't admit it to anybody."

Joelle took a sip of her coffee, sitting back in her chair.

"I don't want to get hurt again." She said. "You saw what happened the last time I dated someone."

"Patrick is a tool. Not every guy is like that, and you know it."

"Larry was like that. Patrick was like that. I am just a girl that nobody can treat right."

"Now you shut the hell up with that talk. I will slap you, don't tempt me."

Joelle gave him a look, and then took a cigarette out and lit it.

"You deserve nothing but the best, and you know that. Patrick is not like every guy. Larry is not like every guy. Your mom and yourself just happened to pick two rare guys."

"Lucky me." She said, groaning.

"Do you trust him?"

Joelle shrugged her shoulders.

"If I asked you that six months ago, how would you have answered?"

Joelle sighed.

"I think you would have said yes." He answered for her. "Why does that change now?"

Joelle knew he was right.

"Joelle, he's the guy. I'm telling you. I see you two together. I have never seen you with any other guy that way before."

Joelle nodded, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Thanks Edgar." She said softly.

"I am wise beyond my years, I know this. I don't know how anyone can be around this greatness sometimes." He said, smiling.

Joelle threw a pen at him, which he deftly caught, laughing.

"Are you going to get some sleep?" He asked Joelle, who was staring off in deep thought.

"I want too, but don't think I'll be able to sleep." She said, glancing over at him.

"Then you take the helm. I'm going to try to get a couple of hours sleep then." He said, getting up.

Joelle stood up and switched spots with her uncle, who went down to his bunk to get a little sleep before Sig sent them out to work again. She pulled her legs up underneath her and sat and watched as the boat headed towards where they were planning on setting the next string of pots.

After awhile, Sig stumbled into the wheelhouse to see Joelle staring off into space.

"Is that what you do when you are up here?" Sig barked.

"No, usually I sleep." Joelle shot back, sipping on her now cold coffee.

Sig, who was not awake yet, waved for Joelle to get out of his seat, which she was happy to do.

"How much longer until the spot we were heading too?"

"About 30 minutes." She said, grabbing a cigarette.

Sig nodded.

"Did you sleep?" He asked her.

Joelle shook her head.

"I better not hear you bitching for the next 24 hours." He said, lighting his own cigarette.

"Do I ever bitch?" She asked, sitting on the bench.

"I'm just making it clear where we stand, that's all." He said.

"You're a crab when you wake up." She said, smiling at her uncle.

"And you're such a ray of sunshine yourself." He said, glancing over at her.

Joelle shook her head.

"Nick is cooking downstairs. Bring me up a plate before you get your own." Sig said, sipping on his coffee.

"Roger."

Joelle walked downstairs and emptied her almost empty coffee cup and immediately refilled it with the fresh coffee that was just made. She dished up a plate of food quickly and brought it to Sig, and then made her own plate and ate it quickly.

"Did you even sleep?" Jake asked, looking over at Joelle.

"Couldn't." Joelle responded, starting to clean up from the meal.

"We'll be ready in ten!" Sig yelled down to the crew.

"Roger!" Edgar yelled back up to him.

Joelle quickly finished cleaning while the guys started to change and get on deck. Joelle was last to arrive after cleaning the galley and walked up to the pot to hook the crane on it.

"Nice of you to join us princess." Sig said over the hailer.

Joelle rolled her eyes. Sig was in a mood that he wasn't in a lot, and she knew it was going to be a long day.

"And this is with sleep." Joelle said to Matt, who was laughing.

"We're in for a long, interesting day." Matt responded, nodding in Sig's direction.

Joelle watched as Norman moved the pot towards the launcher. Joelle unhooked the crane from the pot, and then walked it over to the next pot. She untied it from the boat, and watched as the guys prepped the pot to go over.

"You're moving too slow!" Sig yelled over the hailer.

Joelle watched as Edgar shook his head, putting his cigarette between his teeth.

"Roger!" He responded, looking over at Jake, who was getting ready to bait the pot.

"I want these pots set!" Sig yelled. "You guys are doing this at a crawl!"

Joelle sighed. She quickly set the crane up on the next pot, and then ran over to help prep the pots faster. She climbed up waiting for Jake to hand her the string on the bait to tie it to the pot, and then watched as the pot went over.

They quickly got the pots off the boat, trying to please Sig, but it didn't seem to work at all. As time went on, Sig only got angrier and angrier.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Nick asked in between setting strings.

"Beats the hell out of me." Edgar said.

"Edgar! Norman! Get your ass up here!" Sig yelled over the hailer.

Joelle made a face, looking over at her uncles.

"Good luck!" Joelle said, laughing a little.

Edgar took his rain jacket off, tossing it at Joelle.

"You know, the last time you two got called up there, it wasn't good. If I get called in after you, heads are rolling." Joelle said, eying her uncles.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad." Norman said, smiling

Joelle nodded, watching her uncles leave. She lit a cigarette, her knee starting to bounce with anxiety.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Jake said, looking over at Joelle.

"I guess we'll see." Joelle responded, leaning against the wall.

After a short while, she heard her name yelled over the hailer. Joelle sighed, standing up.

"Don't think anything bad is going on. Just sounds like you're in trouble." Matt said, smiling.

"I don't know what the hell I did." She said, starting to take her rain gear off.

"Good luck!" Jake yelled after her.

"If I don't come back in 5 minutes, come for me. Please." Joelle said, smiling.

Joelle headed into the wheelhouse where she was greeted by three angry looking men.

"What?" She asked, looking at them.

"Sit." Sig said, angrily.

Joelle sat on the bench next to Norman, feeling as if he was the safest of the three to sit next too.

"So, I was talking to June earlier, after I slept, and she said she was at the store, where she came across something at the check out." Sig said, crossing his arms.

Joelle thought a minute how that would concern her, and then her eyes got big.

"Yeah, you know exactly what he's talking about, don't you?" Edgar asked, giving her a look.

"I can't believe it's out already. I was hoping I'd be off the boat when it would."

"Playboy? Seriously!?" Sig yelled.

Joelle laughed.

"Seriously. You can't see anything."

"Well I guess we can't confirm that until we get to land now, huh?" Sig said flatly.

"I can't believe you guys are shocked by this honestly. You had to of known that I'd be doing something like that sooner or later."

"Playboy?!" Edgar yelled.

"Don't yell at me until you see the pictures. They turned out really well!"

"You posed naked in a magazine! How can that turn out well?"

"If you saw the pictures, you would know that I didn't pose naked. Don't jump to conclusions before you even see what you are snapping at me about. Did June not tell you about the pictures?"

"June only saw the cover, and was too appalled to actually look through it."

"Have her look through it, and then come and talk to me." Joelle said, and then stood up. "Until then, keep your mouths shut."

With that, Joelle walked out of the wheelhouse before her uncle could say another word. She knew that they would have a problem with it, but she was hoping that she wouldn't be stuck on a boat with them when they heard. She didn't think about how her aunts might see the issue, and then call the boat. She knew that in time, they would calm down, it was just until then, she would have to listen to them lay into her about what she did wasn't right. To her, she had fun with it all, and would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

Joelle went and got dressed again to start setting the next string.

"What did they want?" Matt asked.

"Nothing that is worth telling. I'm sure Edgar will come down here and blab his big mouth here shortly." She said, throwing her jacket on. Once on, she took a cigarette and lit it with the blow torch, and then headed out on deck.

It wasn't long before the rest of the guys joined her, and Edgar walked around, obviously still angry. He was muttering under his breath to himself while working, barking orders to everyone to move faster, and how to do their jobs. Matt and Nick didn't seem pleased at all to have to listen to both Edgar and Sig bark orders, and not knowing the reason for their anger.

"Edgar! Come on! Quit yelling at us! What the fuck is your problem?" Matt yelled angrily.

"Nothing worth telling you!" Edgar yelled. "Bad enough that the rest of the world knows it right now."

"Know what?" Nick yelled.

"Nothing!" Norman said, eying his brother.

"Well then quit yelling and bitching at us. We're working as fast as we can!" Matt yelled.

"I'm not mad at you!" Edgar yelled.

"He's mad at me for posing for Playboy!" Joelle finally screamed.

"What?!" Matt, Jake, and Nick all yelled.

"There, happy now Ed?" Joelle asked, glaring at her uncle.

"Why aren't you guys working!" Sig yelled over the hailer.

"Because your brother is a dick!" Joelle yelled, her hands on her hips.

"That issue, when is it out?" Matt asked, eying Joelle.

"Fuck you Bradley!" Edgar yelled.

"What? I'm just curious!"

"It's out now. And I did not pose nude. But no, my uncles don't have an open mind, and don't give a shit, and are jumping to conclusions!"

"I don't give a shit what is going on! I want these pots set, and I want them in the water NOW!" Sig yelled over the hailer.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Joelle said, standing by the next pot that was ready to go to the launcher.

"Lets just get to work." Norman said, and then pushed the lever that controlled the crane and started to bring the pot to the launcher. Joelle, relieved that Norman was breaking everyone's train of thought, helped the pot get to the launcher.

They spent the rest of the season grinding on average numbers, and after time, her uncles let the Playboy issue rest until they could see things for themselves.

In Dutch Harbor, after their final offload, they worked at getting the pots off the boat and getting the boat ready for the drive back to Seattle.

Joelle was busy tying pots to the crane when she saw the Wizard coming in to dock. She stood up and watched the boat come in and stared until she heard Edgar say "so, you going to go talk to him?"

Joelle hopped off the pots and signaled to Norman that they were ready to go.

"Yes." She said, walking over to the next two pots that were going to get lifted off the boat.

"What better time than now?" He asked.

"Because we have work to do." She said. "And I'm sure they do too. I mean, they have the offload."

"You're just stalling." Edgar said, shaking his head.

Joelle watched the crane come back her way to get the next two pots to go on the tractor to go into storage. She quickly tied the rope around the two pots, and then gave Norman the signal to lift them off.

"Just go Joelle." Edgar said, crawling up the stack of pots to where she was sitting.

"Are you sure?"

"Go before I push you off." He said.

Joelle jumped off the pots and then headed towards the Wizard. When she got there, they were just getting ready to dock. She sat down on one of the posts on the dock while she waited for them to get the boat situated.

"Crosby, you have a visitor." Monty said, laughing.

Crosby looked up on the dock, and then shook his head.

"What do you think she wants this time?" Travis asked him.

"Beats the hell out of me." Crosby said. "But whatever it is, this will be interesting."

Crosby walked over to the side of the boat and jumped onto the dock. He walked up to Joelle, who just sat there and watched him.

"What's up?" He asked, looking at her.

Joelle took a deep breath, and he just watched her. She stood up slowly, and then walked over to him. She put her hands up to his face, and brought him in for a kiss. Everyone on the boat cheered at the sight, which caused them to stop the kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked, looking at her.

"To show you that I do care about you, however, I'm scared." She said honestly.

"I know you are."

"You finish up here, and I will meet you at the Elbow Room later." She said to him, and then walked off. She said everything that she wanted to say to him at that time in front of everyone.

* * *

A/N: Hope you are enjoying. What will make me happy? A review right now! Even if it just one word. Please review!!! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Please remember, I own nothing! :) Don't know when i'll have time to update again. Working 6 days this week, so don't know when I will get a moment. Please review, love to read them. :)

* * *

Joelle walked back to the Northwestern to help prep the boat for the trip back to Seattle. When she got there, she saw Matt, Nick, and Jake huddled in a corner.

"What's going on?" She asked, jumping on deck.

Matt looked at her, and then smiled.

"Joelle, these are great!" He responded.

"What is?" She asked.

She walked up to the group and saw the Playboy issue that she had posed in. She snatched it from him quickly to take a look at it herself.

"I love the cover!" She said, smiling. It was a picture of her dressed in a white bikini. She quickly scanned the pictures to see the pictorial that was done on her, and a smile crossed her face.

"See, these aren't bad!" She said, pointing to the pictures. "My uncles are stressing over nothing!"

"You technically did pose naked." Jake said, pointing to a picture with her wearing nothing, however, a blanket covered her in the perfect spots.

"But I did not pose like this." She said, turning the page to one of the Playboy models that was not wearing a thing and was bearing it all.

"No, you definitely did not." Jake said, smiling.

"Joelle!" Sig yelled over the hailer.

"Let me guess. He saw this?"

"He's the one who brought it. He bought any remaining copies that were left, which weren't many I may add. There was this one, and one other. And he even bought the copy the guy at the store had kept for himself." Nick said, laughing.

"I can't believe he willingly let you guys see this."

"He didn't. I stole it from Edgar." Matt said, laughing.

Joelle quickly ran inside and went up to the wheelhouse. She came to the room to see Edgar, Norman, and Sig sitting down with the two magazine opened up on the counter.

"So? What do you think?" Joelle asked with a smile.

"Why did you want to do this, seriously?" Sig asked.

"Why not? I had a lot of fun posing for those pictures." She said honestly.

"I don't want my niece being shown all around the world looking this way."

"This is my way of expressing myself. The world only sees me as this girl that likes to go crabbing with a bunch of guys. This shows that this crabber girl has more than one side. This is the real me guys. I like to be free and spontaneous and have fun. Not once am I showing anything in these pictures. I wouldn't allow it, and they were respectful of that."

"I just don't know." Edgar said, closing the book. "They make me uncomfortable, and that is saying a lot for me."

"Do you think that if I was embarrassed by those pictures, I would be standing here so comfortably in front of you three with those just laying open like that? The pictures aren't that bad. I think they look great."

"They really aren't that bad guys." Norman said, chiming in.

"They aren't, but I don't like the fact that my niece is in a Playboy magazine." Edgar said.

"Me neither."

"Well, I guess you should hurry up and get over it then, huh? This issue is out across the world now."

Sig winced at the comment.

"And I knew that going in Uncle Sig." Joelle added.

"I just want to make it clear. If I see someone drooling over these pictures, I will hurt them." Sig said, standing up.

Joelle just shook her head, laughing.

"Well, then, you better not go downstairs." She said.

Edgar, gave her a look, and then looked at the magazine, and his eyes got wide. He ran out the door to the deck and saw the three guys huddled, looking at the magazine.

"How in the hell did you guys get that?" He yelled, jumping on deck. He snatched the magazine out of Matt's hand, who was laughing.

"They aren't that bad Ed." He said.

"I don't want you three looking at this. That is my niece, you nasty perverts."

"And every single one of those girls in there is someone's niece. Chill out Edgar." Matt said, trying to defend Joelle.

Edgar stormed off with the magazine in hand, leaving the guys laughing at his reaction.

They went back to prepping the boat for the trip home. They were planning on heading out tomorrow, which meant that they were going to get a relaxing night that evening. When the boat was prepped, Joelle quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a white sweatshirt that hugged her in the right places, and put on a pair of boots. Her and Jake headed in to the bar ahead of the rest of the guys on the boat.

"Joelle! There you are you sexy bitch!" Johnathan said, smiling.

"Hey." She said, smiling. Jake and Joelle immediately went to sit at the bar when she noticed that Andy, Neal, and Johnathan were all staring at her.

"What?" She asked while Jamie handed her the beer that she had asked for. She decided against crown and coke, afraid that she may inhale the drinks like last time she was in there.

"Just trying to figure things out." Andy said, smiling.

Joelle gave him a look, confused. She then saw him look down, and then back at her.

"Let me guess. You guys saw the magazine?" She asked, figuring it all out at that moment.

"But of course. When I heard you were posed in this magazine, once we got to dock I ran in to buy a few copies. Not often when I know the girl on the cover." He said, smiling.

Joelle shook her head, laughing.

"You better keep those Hillstrands. That will be the ONLY time you will see me in that way."

"This thing will keep me company on those long boat trips." Johnathan joked.

"You're a nasty, nasty old man." Joelle said, laughing.

"And you're just now figuring that out?" He asked, laughing. "Jamie, we need a shot for this one! She deserves a shot for this!"

Joelle shook her head, while Jake laughed at her.

"You knew of all people, they would be the ones to give you the hardest time."

Joelle nodded.

Jamie sat a shot down in front of Joelle, and Joelle was relieved that it was a shot of Patron, something that she knew she could take and not gag afterwards.

"To Joelle! And her sexy pictures!" Johnathan said, holding up his shot.

Joelle flipped off Johnathan, laughing, and then took the shot.

Joelle heard the door to the bar open and she turned to see Travis and Crosby come in. She smiled at them, but then turned back towards Jake. Crosby came and put his arm around Joelle to give her a quick hug, but then froze.

"Hey…" She said, but trailed off when she saw Crosby stare at something. Crosby then walked over and picked up the Playboy magazine that was sitting in front of Andy.

"Well, someone was busy before opies." Crosby said, laughing.

"I thought it would be fun, and I was there, and Hef insisted." She said, taking a sip of her beer.

"Now, if I open this up, I won't see naked pictures of you, will I?" He asked, waving the magazine.

Joelle shook her head. "You're safe."

"I'll show you right where the pictures are." Andy said, laughing. He took the magazine from Crosby and opened it to the spot that Joelle's pictorial was.

Just then, Joelle saw her uncles walk into the bar, and she made a face.

"What in the hell are you guys drooling over?" Sig yelled, walking into the room.

"Your niece has quite the ass!" Johnathan yelled. "I always knew she did, but damn!"

Sig walked over and snatched the magazine from them.

"None of you can look at this shit. Nobody is allowed to see my niece like this." He barked, sitting down. "And Crosby, just because you are interested in her, I still don't approve of you looking through it."

"I'm not posing naked, what's the big deal?" She asked, looking over at Johnathan and Andy.

"I actually prefer the pictures you had taken. Leaves more to the imagination. I think they are sexier than those that don't leave anything hidden."

Joelle covered her face with her hands, shaking her head.

"Why? Why would go you and say that?" She asked.

"I have the magazine. That's what is important." Sig said, setting the magazine in front of him while sitting down.

"You think that's the only copy we have? You think that we would bring our only copy near you guys?" Andy asked, laughing.

"We have more. We have many, many more." Johnathan said, smiling.

Joelle banged her head on the bar, laughing while doing so. She thought it was amusing seeing how worked up her uncles were getting over the whole thing.

"You're a brave, brave girl for doing this with the uncles you have." Crosby said to her quietly in her ear.

"I was hoping that I would be home when this issue came out. Unfortunately, I wasn't that lucky."

Crosby laughed.

"Lucky for you, the whole bar gets to see the magazine all at once, with you present."

Joelle stuck her tongue out at him, and then took a cigarette out. She lit it and took a drag, but while doing so, Crosby took the cigarette out of her mouth and put it in his own, walking away.

"Back to our old games, eh?" she muttered under her breath, taking out another cigarette. She followed Crosby over to the table where Travis had decided to sit with Lynn and Gary.

The new few hours were filled with conversation with everyone about their trips. Joelle knew she had to talk to Crosby, but she was putting off, and he could tell she was avoiding him. He refused to let her leave without talking though.

"Well?" Mike Fourtner asked Joelle. He was sitting next to her at the bar.

"Well, what?" She asked, smiling at him.

"There have been a many rumors going around about you."

"I swear the crab fleet is worse than high school sometimes." Joelle said, smiling at him. "What rumors have you heard?"

"Well, one rumor has been confirmed, courtesy of Andy Hillstrand." He said, laughing.

Joelle made a face, laughing.

"The other, I think I know is true, but haven't heard it from you yet." He said, taking a drink of his beer.

"What is it?"

Mike laughed.

"You and Crosby. Rumor has it, Josh has heard, and is not too pleased."

Joelle frowned. She hadn't seen Josh there that evening, which was unfortunate, but she was trying to not let it bring her down.

"Nothing really to confirm in the Crosby department." She said, sighing.

Crosby walked up to them at that moment, setting his beer down.

"Hey, there's the man himself." Mike said, smiling at Crosby.

"Talkin' about me, eh?" he asked, smiling.

"Always." Joelle said, looking up at him.

"Can I steal her from you?" Crosby asked Mike. Mike nodded in agreement, winking at Joelle, before walking off.

"Want to stay here, or go outside?" She asked.

"Lets go outside." Crosby said, helping Joelle up.

The two of them headed outside, not going unnoticed among everyone in the bar. Immediately Joelle was hit with the cold weather and she wrapped her arms around her body trying to keep herself warm. She turned to face Crosby, but was immediately brought in for a kiss. She melted at the touch of his lips against hers. She moved her hands to his waist, holding him close to her.

"Wait." She said, backing away.

"Why?" he asked, looking at her. "I know you're scared, but don't over think everything."

She looked up at him, his arms wrapped around her helping keep her warm.

"I can't be hurt again." She whispered.

"And what makes you think I would do that to you?" He asked.

She shook her head. She could feel tears starting to sting her eyes.

"We can take this as slow as you want, but you must remember, I am always here for you. I will never hurt you."

"How do I know that you won't hurt me?"

"You need to trust me. I love you Joelle. I would never hurt you."

"Patrick said the same thing, and look what he did to me."

"I am not Patrick. I am not like Larry. I am not like any of those guys, and you know that."

"I'm going against my own rule again." She said, closing her eyes, resting her forehead against his chest.

He sighed, holding her close to him.

"But this feels right." She said. "But I don't want drama in my life anymore."

"Who said there will be drama?" He asked her quietly.

"It follows me." She said, looking up at him.

He smiled, and then gently kissed her again.

"Drive back to Seattle with us." She said to him quietly.

"You sure?"

Joelle nodded. "And let's go back to the boat now and go watch a movie or something. I'm over the bar."

Crosby, agreeing, grabbed Joelle's hand. He went inside to let the guys know where he was going, so they wouldn't send out a massive search party for him before they, too, left for Seattle. Joelle ran it by her uncles, just so they would know there would be an extra guy on deck, before they headed out as well. Sig just gave Joelle a look, one of an 'I told you so', and smiling at her. The two headed over to the Wizard to grab his things before going to the Northwestern. He dropped his bag of things on the floor in the room Joelle shared with Edgar, and she grabbed her pillows and big blanket and brought it out to the galley where the television set was.

"I'm kind of in the mood to see this." Joelle said, holding up 'Big Daddy' with Adam Sandler. He laughed at the sight of the movie.

"Good choice." He said.

Joelle put the DVD into the player, and then grabbed the remote. She crawled in between Crosby's legs, leaning against his chest, and then covered themselves up with the big blanket she had brought out. There wasn't much room in the bench they were sitting on, but they had to make do, since there was no TV in the room.

Joelle started to fall asleep during the movie. She snuggled up closer to Crosby, lacing her fingers with his, and she felt him kiss her neck gently.

"I love you." He whispered to her softly.

Joelle sat there for a moment, biting her lip.

"Please don't hurt me." She said quietly back to him.

He shook his head. "Never."

There was silence between the two of them for awhile, just the sound of the movie playing.

"I love you too." She finally said, wrapping his arms around her more tightly.

She fell asleep in his arms.

Joelle woke up the next morning in her bunk, and she was alone. She sat up and looked around to see that Edgar was still asleep in his bunk. She sat there, confused for a moment, trying to remember if last night really did happen or not. She crawled out of bed and threw her Northwestern sweatshirt on over her tank top she was wearing, and then headed out to the galley. She made a quick pit stop in the bathroom and she made a face at her appearance. She took a hair tie and pulled her ratty hair up a messy bun, and then brushed her teeth quickly. She then immediately headed over for a cup of coffee. She then headed up to the wheelhouse, where she saw Sig in his captain's seat, and Crosby in the seat across the room from him.

"Good morning, princess." Sig said, smiling at her.

"Do I really want to know what you two have been talking about up here?" She asked, sipping on her coffee.

"Nope." Sig said, honestly. "And where is my coffee? You usually bring up coffee when you wake up." He added to change the subject.

"I don't think you deserve it this morning." She said, smiling at him.

Sig made a fake pouty face.

"Fine. You need a refill?" She asked Crosby.

He shook his head.

Joelle set her coffee cup down in front of Crosby, and then headed down to the galley and poured her uncle a quick cup of coffee, and then headed back up to the wheelhouse. She handed him the fresh cup of coffee, then went over to collect her own cup. As she was reaching for it, Crosby, in one swoop, pulled her onto his lap. She had butterflies in her stomach at his touch. She smiled at him, sipping her coffee. She never felt so self-conscious around him before, and she didn't know why all of a sudden it was such a big deal.

"When are we planning on getting home?" Joelle asked, staring out the front of the boat.

"When we get there." Sig responded, lighting his cigarette.

"How long have we been going?" She asked.

"Awhile." He said.

Joelle gave her uncle a look, and he just laughed. "We've only been going for a couple of hours. We've got a ways to go." He said.

Joelle nodded, and then got comfortable on Crosby's lap, sitting back against his chest, watching the water.

"I love being out on the water." She said, taking another sip of her coffee.

"It is peaceful." Crosby responded.

Joelle nodded. The three of them sat chatting about what their plans were for the summer. Joelle was planning a trip to see Kendra again when she got home. She was excited to see her friend and tell her all about the reactions she had gotten from her family and friends. They had talked about what they would say when they saw the pictures, and Joelle was pretty accurate on what her uncles would say. She smiled, remembering their first reaction to the pictures.

"Why don't I ever get that treatment?" Matt asked Joelle, half asleep, walking into the wheelhouse.

"Who said you're worthy enough?" She asked him, smiling.

"I think I'm pretty worthy of a lot of things. I sure as hell don't get anything I deserve."

"Oh shut-up." She responded.

"I'm making breakfast." He said, then walked downstairs.

"I love Matt's breakfasts." Joelle said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"How does that work on this boat? I sure do know Joelle can't cook." Crosby asked, laughing a little.

"We all know that too. I think she tried a couple of times, and the guys pleaded that she didn't anymore. So, she just cleans up. We don't want to subject ourselves to that torture." Sig said, laughing.

Joelle flipped her uncle off, looking right at him.

"You should take some cooking lessons or something." Sig said, laughing.

"Why? It's why man invented take-out." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, that's healthy."

"And that's also why I visit you so often, to get June's amazing meals."

"That's why you agreed to move into the guest house, huh?"

"No, I agreed to that because you took my things out of my own place and moved them into your place without me agreeing to it." She said. "Remember?"

"Ah, yes, that's how it went, right." Sig said, looking over at her.

Joelle leaned back against Crosby, giving her uncle a look. She felt Crosby's hand go under her shirts and move across her stomach, resting there. His chaliced hands against her smooth stomach gave her chills, but she didn't attempt to move it. She simply just rested her hand on top of his, feeling completely relaxed.

Before they knew it, the food was ready and they all headed downstairs to grab a plate. Joelle, hungrier than she realized, devoured her plate. They all decided on watching a movie to help kill the time back to Seattle. The drive was always long and boring, and filling time was always hard to do. They spent a lot of time either watching movies, playing cards, or sleeping.

Joelle made her way up to the wheelhouse later that evening when Sig was at the helm and Crosby was sleeping. She was quiet when she got there, sneaking a cigarette away from her uncle.

"What's up?" Sig asked her.

Joelle shook her head.

"You and Crosby seem to be getting along pretty well."

Joelle shrugged her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"When you fell in love with June, did you just know she was the one?" She asked him.

Sig laughed.

"No, seriously." She said.

"I knew the moment I met her." He said, smiling at the thought. "We were friends for a long time before I even had the guts to ask her out though."

"Yeah right." Joelle said. "You, shy about something?"

"When it comes to her, yes." He said, looking over at her, lighting a cigarette.

"Why were you so nervous?"

"Rejection. She is so amazing, and I'm just a crabber." He said.

"Just a crabber?" She made a face at the comment.

"Believe it or not, not many girls go for it." He said.

Joelle shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not a lifestyle that most people like. You don't know it, because you've lived with it, grown up with it, and now do it. It's all you know."

She nodded, looking at her uncle.

"Remember me always telling you, don't hurt anybody?" He asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah." She said.

"I always did mean Crosby." He said. "Yes, when a certain someone who we both know the name of finds out about you and Crosby, will be pretty upset about it, but he will get over it, in time. Crosby, I didn't see, getting over it as easily."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She asked.

"Have to find these things out on your own, princess." He said. "I won't always be around, ya' know."

"You need to stop that talk." She said, kicking the back of his chair.

"You two are good for each other." He said, nodding. "And you know me, I'm just as protective of you as I am my own daughters, if not more."

"Thanks, Uncle Sig." She said, smiling.

"The main question is, how do you feel about it all?"

"I'm scared." She said. "Yet, I feel completely safe in his arms. It's the type of scared that I'm not used too. I'm used to being scared when it comes to Patrick. Yet, that's not how I feel when it comes to Crosby."

"My dear, you are in love." He said, laughing. "Don't over think everything, just do what your heart tells you."

Joelle stood up and threw her arms around her uncles neck, hugging him.

"Thank you." She said.

Joelle walked downstairs to see Jake, Edgar, and Matt all fast asleep either on the benches or the floor with a movie still playing on the TV. She quietly walked through the room and went into her room to see Crosby fast asleep on her bed. She quietly laid down next to him, trying not to wake him up, but was unsuccessful.

"Hey." He said sleepily, smiling at her.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." She said, resting her chin on his chest.

"I don't mind." He said, putting his arms around her.

Joelle leaned up and kissed him, running her hand through his hair. Slowly, their kiss got more passionate and heated.

"I love you." She said, looking at him. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner, but I do."

He responded by kissing her, his hands running up and down her back under her shirt, exploring her body. She sat up, removing her shirt, leaving her in only a bra.

"I love you too." He quietly said to her.

* * *

Story may be coming to an end soon. :( I had fun writing this. We'll see. I may come up with ideas to keep it going longer. :) Please Review! :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Remember, I own nothing. This chapter was hard for me to write. Dont' know why. But here it is.

Also, wanted to add a note... Just wanted to say my thoughts and prayers with Captain Phil Harris and his family during this time. Praying you come through this Phil!

* * *

Crosby walked up the driveway to Joelle's place, and then knocked on the door, waiting for her to answer. When she didn't answer, he walked up to the main house to see if she was there.

"Hey, Crosby, what's going on?" Sig asked, opening the door for him to walk in.

"Just wondering where Joelle is. The bonfire is soon, and I was coming to get her, to make sure she wasn't late."

"She's not in her place?"

"No, but I guess not seeing her car would have given away the fact that she wasn't here." He said, realizing her car wasn't in the driveway.

"I don't know where she is then." Sig said.

"I do." Nina said, sitting on the couch, watching the TV.

"Where is she?" Sig asked his daughter.

Nina ignored the question.

"You can't chime in and say you know where she is, and then not say it." Sig said.

"It's her first day back from fishing. Where do you think she is?" She said, not turning away from the TV.

Sig looked over at Crosby, confused.

"You stumped us, where is she?"

"What happened a year ago?" Nina asked, now turning to face the two guys.

Sig and Crosby, both realizing at that moment what she was talking about, figured out where she was.

"Should I go?" Crosby asked.

"It may be smart." Sig said. "Just go, and if she needs to be alone, then at least you know she's okay."

Crosby nodded, agreeing. Crosby said his good-bye's to Sig, and then got in his car and drove towards the cemetery where Joelle's mom and brother were buried. Once he arrived, he saw Joelle's car parked near the gravesite. He parked behind it, and then got out of his car, scanning the graveyard for her. He saw her, underneath a tree, by where her mother and brother were buried. He headed in the direction she was in. When he got close, he could tell that she was crying. She didn't even acknowledge his arrival. She was sitting in the grass in front of the headstones that were next to each other.

"Hey." He said softly as he walked up.

Joelle looked over at him, then smiled a small smile, looking back at the gravestones.

"Do you want to be alone?" He asked. "Because I can leave."

Joelle wiped away the tears on her cheeks, then motioned for him to sit next to her. He walked over and took the spot next to her, facing the gravestones. He didn't know her mom or brother very well, but he took a moment to bow his head and say a little prayer.

"I don't know why it bothers me so much." Joelle said, interrupting the silence that succumbed the two of them as they sat there.

"What?" He asked, looking over at her.

"The fact that they aren't around." She said softly, looking down at her hands.

"Why wouldn't it bother you?"

"They weren't around. Daniel was overseas most of the time, or at base. He wasn't really home much. And the Mom was gone, with Larry, doing what they seemed to like best, doing drugs and ignoring me."

"That doesn't mean that it shouldn't bother you that they are gone."

Joelle shrugged her shoulders.

"It just makes me so angry." She said, clenching her fists. "Why did Larry do what he did? Why did Daniel do what he did? Why are they gone?" She said. "Why couldn't my life be simpler? I have no parents. I have no brothers or sisters. I am, technically, an orphan."

"Don't say that. You have a family who loves you very much." He said.

"I do. I really do. I'm not saying that at all."

"Joelle, Sig practically raised you himself. He is more of your family than anyone else."

Joelle nodded.

"I just miss them." She said.

Crosby reached over and grabbed her hand, and then brought it in to kiss her hand. She looked over at him, and then smiled a small smile at him, leaning in as he put his arm around her.

"I saw you when Daniel was around. You couldn't be happier." He said. "And when your mom called you, you were on cloud nine."

Joelle nodded.

"It sucks what happened. I know this. But they are in a better place now, and they are watching over you."

"I know." She said, her voice breaking.

He kissed her forehead. The two of them sat in silence, with the exception of Joelle's sobs breaking the silence.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked after a long silence. She looked up at him, her eyes red.

"I am if you are." He said, rubbing her back.

She nodded. "Just give me a moment to myself, and then I'll follow."

Crosby nodded, standing up, and then walking back towards the cars. Joelle took a deep breath, looking at the headstones, and then walked over to them and put each hand up to the two headstones.

"I love you." She said, running her fingers over the letters of her mother and brothers names. "I miss you so much."

With that, Joelle sighed, and then walked away from the tombstones, heading back towards her car, where Crosby was at waiting for her. He was leaning against her car waiting for her. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same, holding her close.

"You okay?" He asked, resting his head on top of hers.

"Yeah." She responded, backing away from him. "I just want to change before going to the bonfire."

He nodded.

"Where is it held today?" Crosby asked, as she walked around the car.

"It's at Lindsay and Chris's." She said, opening her car door.

"Want to meet at their house?" He asked.

"We're not riding together?" She asked, giving him a questioned look.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Just follow me home. No sense in two cars going over." She said, climbing into her car.

Crosby laughed as he climbed into his truck, and then followed Joelle as she sped through the streets towards her place. She quickly parked her car in the driveway, and then got out of her car and headed towards her place. Crosby followed not far behind, going into her place.

"It looks nice in here." He said.

"I forgot you really haven't been over in awhile." Joelle yelled from her room as she changed.

"Haven't really been here since the first day you got here." He said, looking around the living room at the many pictures she had hanging up. He noticed that a few were of her and her family, and even noticed one of her and him from a couple of years ago that he forgot was even taken. It was from one of their trips up north crab fishing. She was on his back for a piggyback ride, posing as she always did perfectly for any picture. He smiled at the sight of the picture, turning away when he heard Joelle walk into the room.

"I forgot about this picture." He said, pointing to it.

"It's my favorite of us." She said, pulling her Northwestern sweatshirt over her head. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was, even wearing just the jeans and oversized sweatshirt. Her hair was pulled back in a pony-tail, and she wasn't wearing any make-up.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. It was getting late at that point, and they still had to stop to get a case of beer, for their contribution to the bonfire.

"Yeah." She said, slipping on her tennis shoes.

The two of them headed out to Crosby's truck, and then headed towards Lindsay and Chris's house, stopping by the liquor store to grab a case of beer. When they arrived, they were the last ones to get there. Everyone was quiet as the two of them walked up.

"I don't think I have ever heard you guys this quiet before." Joelle said, eying her friends.

"Didn't know your mood." Lindsay said, smiling from her chair.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

She just shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip of her beer.

"We brought alcohol." Crosby said, carrying the beer over.

"Isn't it your turn to bring the food?" Ryan asked, smiling.

"Why do I feel like it's always my turn to bring the food?" Crosby asked, laughing.

"Because you are never here for it to not be your turn." Chris said, laughing.

"Well, I brought nothing." He said, sitting down in his chair.

"We figured as much." Eric said, leaning over. "Which is why we have Pizza already."

"You just like to bust my balls." Crosby said, throwing the cap to his beer bottle at Ryan.

"You're never around much for us to do that either."

Joelle sat in her seat between Crosby and Charissa, taking a sip of her beer.

"So, seriously, why so quiet?" Joelle asked, leaning towards Charissa.

"We didn't know how you would be, honestly. We know you have been through a lot. We were surprised that you and Crosby showed up together, to be honest."

"Why wouldn't we?" Joelle asked, looking over at her friend.

"Last time we saw you, you two weren't speaking to each other."

"I was speaking to him. He was not speaking to me." She stated, correcting her, then taking a drink of her beer. "Everything is much better now though."

Charissa nodded.

The night went on, everyone discussing what had been going on since they had seen Joelle and Crosby last, and talking about the fishing trip. Joelle walked over to grab another slice of pizza, which was cold by then, and then walked over to grab another beer. She looked over at Crosby, and then sat on his lap. It was getting cold by then, and they all had inched closer to the hot fire to keep warm. She took a bite out of her pizza, not minding that it wasn't fresh anymore.

"So, you two haven't really said much." Jackie said, talking to Joelle and Crosby.

"About what?" Joelle asked, her mouth full of pizza.

"Last time we say you, you weren't talking." Lindsay said, lighting a cigarette.

"Things changed." Joelle responded, shrugging her shoulders, finishing up the slice of pizza.

Their friends looked at each other, knowing that something was not being said between the two of them.

"When are you going to see Kendra again?" Lindsay asked, changing the subject, very aware that they weren't going to get the answers they wanted that evening.

"I leave Monday. I have a press conference on Tuesday for the Playboy cover."

"Yes, I would like to say thanks for that. My kids screamed your name when they saw that magazine, and then couldn't understand why I wouldn't let them see it. It sure did make the perfect shopping trip." Charissa said, laughing.

"Hey, I enjoyed the magazine." Chris said, sitting back in his chair. It made him receive a slap in the shoulder from Lindsay, who was not sitting far from him.

"I thought the magazine was great. Honestly." Lindsay said, giving Chris the eye. "I would have done it."

"Now, that would be a dream come true." Chris said, nodding.

"I think all of the girls should pose for it." Ryan said, smiling.

"Together." Eric added, laughing.

"You men are pigs." Charissa said, shaking her head.

Joelle laughed, shaking her head. She felt Crosby's arms go around her, holding her close, trying to keep her warm in the cool nights breeze. She leaned against him, smiling to herself. She watched as her friends talked amongst themselves, and before she knew it, the night was coming to an end. She was tired, and her body still ached from fishing, and wanted nothing more than her bed and to sleep in it. She turned her head and quietly asked Crosby if he was ready to go, and he nodded in response.

"Alright, beautiful people, we are leaving." Joelle said, standing up.

"Party poopers." Lindsay responded.

"I'm tired. We got in late last night, and I haven't recuperated from fishing." She said, grabbing her chair.

"Excuses, excuses." Jackie said, smiling.

Joelle went around, giving everyone a hug, and then her and Crosby headed towards his truck to go back towards Joelle's house. When they arrived, Crosby parked in the street, and Joelle started to climb out, and then turned back when she didn't see Crosby get out of the truck too.

"You're not staying?" She asked him, looking upset.

"You want me too?" He asked.

"I'm exhausted, and won't be up for long, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to stay."

He smiled, turning off his truck. The two of them headed into Joelle's place, where Joelle immediately set her keys on the kitchen counter, and then set her purse on the counter near her keys. Crosby watched as the keys were pushed off the counter and fell on the floor.

"This may be why you never can find these." He said, picking them up after they fell.

"I just think the keys enjoy hiding from me." Joelle said, laughing.

Joelle quickly changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top, then crawled into bed. Crosby took his jeans off, leaving him in his boxers, and then crawled into bed next to her, pulling her towards him. She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. He gently played with her hair, and watched as Joelle laced her fingers with his other hand.

"Thanks for being there for me today." She said to him softly.

"Anytime." He responded.

Before they knew it, they both fell asleep, both exhausted, not yet caught up on their sleep from the past four months.

Monday morning came quickly, since the day before was spent in bed sleeping the majority of the time. Joelle quickly threw clothes in her bag while Crosby laid in her bed waking up, watching her pack her things. The two of them were silent while Joelle walked between her closet and the bag that laid on the end of the bed.

"What do you have planned for the week?" Crosby asked as he watched Joelle set a couple of shirts into her bag.

"Well, besides the press conference tomorrow, there is a party that is going to be held at the mansion this week, and I'm sure Kendra and I will be shopping, and I'm hoping to see Colin and Patti as well."

Crosby nodded. Joelle threw the last of her things into her bag, and closed her suitcase, and then looked around the room, to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

"Do you have to go?" He asked.

Joelle smiled, looking over at him.

"I'll be gone a week. It will go by quickly. Just you see." She said.

"It won't go fast enough. How about you don't go." He said, smiling at her.

"You know that I always do this trip. I miss Kendra. I hate how I live so far away from her."

He nodded in agreement.

"I think that's everything." She said, putting her hands on her hips as she looked around the room. Crosby leaned up and grabbed her arm and pulled her on the bed with him, and she screamed, laughing.

"I'll miss you." He said, smiling at her.

"I'll miss you too. But you're driving me to the airport. No sense in saying our goodbye's now." She said, kissing him.

He groaned, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close.

"But I don't want to get up."

"Mr. Leveen, it is time to get up." She said, laughing at him. He flipped her around so she was laying on her back and he was laying on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist while he kissed her.

"Do you have to go?" He asked again, smiling.

She kissed him.

"I will be back." She said, pushing him off her, but grabbing his hand to pull him out of bed as well. He quickly changed, and then the two of them headed out to his truck to throw her bag in the back. They then headed into Sig's house so Joelle could say her good-bye's.

"Coffee made?" Joelle asked, walking into the kitchen where June was.

"Of course. You all packed and ready to go?"

"Yes. I'm surprised Kendra hasn't called yet to make sure I'm at the airport." She said, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Then again, she is probably still sleeping."

"Yeah, Sig is still asleep. He was barely up yesterday as well."

"He needs to get his ass up!" Joelle said, setting her cup of coffee down on the counter.

"Go wake him up. He needs to get up." June said.

Joelle ran down the hallway to the master bedroom and let herself in. She turned on the lights and then yelled "get your ass up!"

Sig jumped, and then put his pillow over his face, groaning.

"If I'm up, you're up! Now get up!"

"Shut-up." He said, making a face.

"Don't make me jump on you. I won't see you for a week, and the fact that you are still sleeping and I'm not is fucked up."

Sig didn't respond. Joelle walked up to the bed and pulled the pillow off of his head. "Don't make me do what you did to me as a kid. I will pour coffee on you."

"Aim for the mouth." He said, smiling.

"Come on Uncle Sig. I have to leave."

"I'm not driving you, am I?"

"No, Crosby is. But it would be nice if you would come out to say bye to me."

"I'll say bye here. I'm tired."

"You're tired? You don't work on the boat. What are you talking about?" Joelle joked, backing away from the bed slowly.

"I don't work on the fucking boat? What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked, sitting up, his face turning red with anger.

"Hey, it got you up." She said, then left the room laughing. She walked into the kitchen and picked up her coffee, leaning against the counter.

"What's with the smile?" Crosby asked, eying her.

"Had to piss the uncle off to get him out of bed."

Sig walked into the room half asleep, mumbling under his breath.

"You have been in bed since you have gotten home. It's time to wake your happy ass up." June said, joking with her husband.

"I could have used a better wake-up call than that." He said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"You are such a whiner." Joelle said, smiling.

"When do you have to leave for the airport?" June asked Joelle, sitting at the counter.

"I have to leave here in about five minutes." Joelle answered, glancing at the clock above the stove.

"When you get back, you're not going to be on another Playboy cover, are you?" Sig asked crankily.

"Maybe. I may just show a little boobage this time." She said with a sly smile, hoping to get the reaction she was wanting to get.

"If I see any picture like that, I'm throwing you overboard next crabbing trip." Sig said, his voice raising.

Joelle laughed.

"On that note, maybe I should go now." She said, taking another sip of her coffee. "You ready Crosby?"

"I guess." He said, finishing his own glass of coffee.

"I mean it Joelle. I better not see that."

"You are no fun Uncle Sig." She said, giving her uncle a hug.

"You just have fun. Don't do anything stupid." He said.

"Never."

Joelle went over to give her aunt a hug as well, and then her and Crosby headed out to his truck to head towards the airport. Crosby reluctantly dropped her off at the curb, wanting to take her to the gate himself, but she didn't think it was necessary. She got out of the truck and gathered her purse while Crosby got her bag out of the back of his truck.

"Call me when you get there." He said, setting her suitcase on the ground.

"Will do." She said, looking up at him. She put her arms around his neck while he brought her in for a hug. He kissed her neck, lifting her up in the air for a hug.

"I will be back." She said. "I won't be gone for long."

"I know." He said. "It just sucks."

Joelle laughed, then kissed him.

"I have to go. I will miss my plane."

"Nothing wrong with that." He joked, setting her back down on the ground.

"Drive home safe." She said, grabbing her suitcase, and then headed in to catch her flight.

The flight to LA was uneventful, and when she landed, there was a car waiting to take her to the Playboy Mansion. When she arrived, Kendra and Bridget were outside waiting for her. She jumped out of the car, excited to see her best friend again.

"I can't believe you're finally here!" Kendra yelled, hugging Joelle tightly.

"I can't believe I'm here too. I'm ready to party it up. It has been nothing but a rollercoaster since the last time I saw you."

"Come on. Come inside. You need to tell us everything." Bridget said, giving Joelle a hug as well.

The next few days were spent partying, shopping, and just hanging out at the mansion. Joelle was having a great time, and the week was passing by her in a blur, and she was sad to see it all coming to an end. Joelle and Kendra laid in Kendra's bed the night before she was to go back to Seattle, both staring at the ceiling.

"So, you told me about the whole Crosby situation, however, never told me how it ended. Did you choose Josh, or Crosby?" Kendra asked, glancing over at her.

"I wanted to choose neither." Joelle said, sighing.

"But?"

"I'm in love with him, Kendra. I can't believe I never realized it before, but I do."

"Who, Josh?" She asked, giving her a questioned look.

"No, Crosby."

Kendra nodded, looking back up at the ceiling.

"What?" Joelle asked, looking over at her.

"I guess I can see it now. I never really paid attention to it before, but now that you say that, I do see the connection between you two." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I only saw you two as friends. Nothing more. But, now that you say your feelings, I can see the signs. You two actually make a very good couple in all honesty." She said. "You two are good for each other."

Joelle didn't respond.

"What?" She asked, this time waiting for Joelle to speak.

"It's scary. But it feels right. When I am with him, I am comfortable. I feel like nothing can go wrong in this world. I feel safe."

"That's the way it should feel." She said. "Ignore your past relationships. They were nothing. They were just stepping stones until you found the right guy. He's the right guy."

Joelle nodded.

"Speaking of guys." She said, her voice trailing off.

"What?"

"Don't say anything, because I haven't told the others yet." She said, not looking at her.

"Of course."

"I met someone." She said. "And I'm thinking of leaving the mansion."

Joelle's mouth dropped open.

"Who? Tell me details." She said, smiling at her.

Kendra began telling Joelle about the new guy in her life, Hank Baskett, and how they had met. Joelle couldn't be more thrilled for her friend, excited for this new chapter in her life that she was about to start. The two laid in silence when Kendra was done talking, and Joelle smiled at her friend.

"I'm so excited for you." She said to her.

"Thanks. You will have to come visit me at my new house when I get one." She said.

"Consider it already done." Joelle said, smiling.

"Who knows, he could be the one." Kendra said with a grin.

Joelle nodded.

"We could possibly have a double wedding."

Joelle laughed out loud at the comment.

"You sure are jumping the gun, aren't you?" She asked.

"It's nice to dream." She said, laughing herself.

Joelle nodded, smiling. She couldn't help but think that she agreed.

* * *

Please Review! Thanks!!! :)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Remember, I own nothing. :)

Decided to end the story. I may start a new story with the same characters, but didn't want to drag this story out for the length of another story. I have a lot of ideas for another story with these characters. Please tell me what you think, if you think I should write another story with them, or no? Also, please tell me what you think aobut the story! I love any and all comments!!!

Please, everyone, also keep praying for Captain Phil's full recovery!!!

* * *

**************4 months later **************

Joelle sat at her Uncle Norman's house while he grilled cheeseburgers on his new grill he had just gotten. Her uncle Edgar sat next to her, handing her a beer.

"So, you're telling us that you are not going salmon tendering with us because of your friends wedding?" Edgar asked. "What kind of excuse is that?"

"I think it's the best kind of excuse. It's Kendra!" She exclaimed. "I wouldn't do it for anyone else but her. Plus, I'm in the wedding."

"I feel like she just got engaged." He said, lighting a cigarette.

"She did. She's in love though. Why wait when you're in love?"

"Are you sure it's not because she's pregnant?" Sig asked. He was sitting across the deck from them, listening in to their conversation.

"They are not getting married because she's pregnant Sig. She found that out after this wedding was already planned."

Sig just shrugged his shoulders.

"I just think it's fast." He added.

"Nobody asked you." She noted, lighting her own cigarette. Sig just laughed at her.

"You two quit your bitching. One season without her on the boat won't kill us." Norman said, coming to Joelle's aid. Joelle glanced at him, giving him a thankful look, which he just smiled in return.

"Now we're going to have to train a greenhorn. I hate training greenhorns." Edgar complained.

"I will talk to Jake. I bet he would fill my spot. He has said how he wanted to do it for a season, just to try it out."

"You're going to make us put up with Junior more than we have too? What did we ever do to you?" Edgar asked, laughing.

"Tendering season is only a few weeks long. It won't be that bad. And if things are awful, after the wedding, I will fly up there and work. You guys are acting as if me taking this tendering season off is the end of the world."

"It's just unlike you. You live to be on the boat." Sig said. "It's just surprising."

"But it's Kendra's wedding! Me and her have talked about our weddings and been planning them since we were little girls. I'm not going to miss it. Now you just need to get over it." She said, pushing Edgar a little.

"I will drop the subject, however, it doesn't mean that I'm happy about it at all." Edgar said, putting on a fake pouting face.

"At least you're going to shut-up about it." Joelle said, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"So, when do you leave for LA then?" Norman asked.

"Crosby and I fly out tomorrow. We have the bachelorette party in a couple days, and then the rehearsal dinner Friday, and then the wedding on Saturday. I will be back in Seattle by Monday."

"Then you can fly up then!" Edgar exclaimed.

"I thought you were going to drop it?" Joelle asked, giving her uncle a look.

Edgar put up his hands in defense, shrugging his shoulders.

"You guys will be deep in the middle of tendering season by then. You all leave tomorrow as well, and the season starts in a few days. Just suck it up."

"So, the boyfriend is going with you?" June asked, joining the group and sitting next to her husband, changing the subject again.

"Yes, of course he is. Why wouldn't he?" She asked.

"You two have been doing well." June stated, smiling at her niece.

"Yeah. We're just taking it day by day. I'm enjoying how things are. I'm afraid that a good thing will end if I say I want what Kendra and Hank have."

"So, when is Crosby getting here? I thought he was joining us for dinner?" Linda asked, walking in with Nathan, who was all smiles.

"He should be here soon. He had some errands he had to run today before we left tomorrow."

"What errands?" Norman asked.

Joelle shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip of her beer.

Just then, she heard the front door to Norman's house open, and she turned her head to see Crosby walk in. He walked through the house to the back patio where everyone was sitting, smiling.

"Hey everybody. Sorry I'm late." He said, then bent down to give Joelle a kiss on the cheek.

"It's about time your ass gets here. You're behind on drinking." Edgar said, taking a fresh bottle of beer out of the cooler that was sitting next to him, and then tossed it to Crosby.

Crosby took the seat next to Joelle, resting his arm on the back of her seat. The group chatted amongst themselves until Nathan started to cry.

"I'll take him." Joelle said, standing up.

"He needs changed, to warn you."

"I'm fine with that." She said, taking Nathan from Linda. She walked into the house, and immediately everyone turned to Crosby.

"Well?" Edgar asked. "Did you get it?"

"Yes. Jackie and Lindsay insist that it's the perfect choice." He said, going into his pocket and pulling out a small white box. He turned to look behind him to double check that Joelle wasn't close by, and then opened the box to set the velvet box inside open on the table, exposing the engagement ring inside.

"It's perfect!" June exclaimed, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

"When are you going to ask?" Sig asked, picking up the box to take a closer look at it.

"I don't know. I wanted to make sure that Kendra knew about it all before I asked, but I don't want to do it this week. It's Kendra's week. I don't want to ruin that."

"Knowing Kendra, she will want you to ask when she is around. " Edgar said, smiling.

"You guys are trying to throw her off the whole wedding thing, right?"

"She thinks that we have a huge problem with moving too fast, with the whole Kendra thing. I'm pretty sure she thinks that this is the last thing that we would approve of." Edgar said.

"I'm just glad that you guys don't think I'm crazy with this whole thing." He said, looking over at her three uncles.

"Couldn't have asked for a better guy for Joelle to be with, honestly." Norman said, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's more of a no-brainer in our eyes." Edgar said. "However, just remember, you will be related to us after the wedding. Do you really want that?" He added with an evil smile.

"I think I could handle ya'." Crosby said, laughing.

"Do you really? We're meaner to family." Sig said, laughing.

"Yeah. You should have heard some of the jokes that I have played on my brothers growing up." Edgar stated, rubbing his hands together as if he was planning an evil plan.

"Growing up? Shit, you still pull that crap to this day." Norman said, laughing.

Sig suddenly closed the ring box, putting it away in the white box, and then tossed it to Crosby quickly. Joelle walked back outside, carrying a happy Nathan, and took her seat next to Crosby.

"Someone looks happy now." Edgar said, smiling at his son.

"He's all fresh and clean." She said, smiling.

Everyone looked over at Crosby, who just smiled, looking over at Joelle. Crosby was just happy that he had the support of her family, and he was more than nervous now to ask Joelle the question.

The next day, Joelle and Crosby flew out to LA and rented a car to drive over to Kendra's house. When they arrived, Brittany answered the door.

"Thank God you're here. She is going nuts." Brittany said, with a worried look on her face.

"What's going on?"

"The same shit, different day. Patti is giving Kendra a hard time about the wedding again. She's upstairs crying."

Joelle sighed, walking into the house. Brittany greeted Crosby while Joelle ran up the stairs to Kendra's bedroom. She knocked on the door before poking her head in.

"Kendra, it's me." She said.

"Joelle! I'm so glad you're here!" She said. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her nose was running.

"What is going on? This is supposed to be the happiest time of your life."

"Mom just doesn't understand. She's so worried about me, but doesn't realize that I am in love with Hank. I want to marry him. This feels right for us."

Joelle nodded, sitting next to her friend.

"Patti will realize this in time." Joelle said. "You need to stop hiding up here and crying. You need to get up and show me this gorgeous wedding dress of yours. Plus, we have errands and things to run. We have a lot to do before this weekend!"

Kendra sighed, wiping her eyes with the tissue.

"Don't make me get Hank."

Kendra smiled.

"That's what I thought. Now lets go see the dress, and get my dress as well."

Kendra smiled, and then the two girls headed downstairs to where Brittany, Crosby, and Hank were waiting. The girls headed out to do some errands for the wedding while Crosby and Hank stayed behind.

Later that evening, after dress fittings were done, they all headed back towards the house for a dinner party that Kendra's mom insisted on throwing, her way of apologizing to Kendra for the way she had been acting lately about the wedding. Joelle and Brittany were out by the pool relaxing while Kendra was inside talking to her grandmother when Crosby walked up to her.

"I wanted to show you something, but you can't say anything to Joelle." Crosby said, pulling Kendra aside.

"What is it? You look all nervous." She said, smiling at him.

"I am, a little, but I just wanted you to know this, since you're her best friend. It seemed right to tell you before I talk to Joelle."

"What?"

Crosby took the ring out of his pocket and showed Kendra it, and she screamed, but then immediately put her hands over her mouth to quiet herself down.

"When are you going to ask her?" She asked, taking the ring from him to look at it closer.

"Probably next week, over dinner or something." He said, smiling at Kendra.

"No, you need to ask her this week. I have to be around when you ask her."

"It's your wedding week. I'm not going to ask her this week."

"Please? It'll be my wedding present from you." She said, begging. "I'll talk to Hank too, and he will insist as well. You have to ask her. Ask her tomorrow night or something. Or tonight! Ask her tonight!"

Crosby laughed at Kendra's enthusiasm.

"This ring is gorgeous by the way." She said, smiling. "Do you have a speech that you want to say or anything?"

"Thanks. And no, I don't. I just thought I'd wing it."

"You should think of something to say." She said.

"I will think about what to say. And I will think about asking her this week. I'm nervous, and

want to wait for the perfect time to ask her."

"This week is the perfect time to ask her. Love is in the air!" She said. "I'm so excited for you!"

Crosby put the ring back in his pocket, looking at Kendra.

"I will let you know if I decide to do it this week." He said.

"No, you're doing it this week. Just let me know what night." She said, then walked away before he could protest.

Crosby laughed as he watched Kendra go up to Hank and whisper something in his ear, and then the smile that crossed his face as he looked over in Crosby's direction. He shook his head, then walked out to the back patio where Joelle and Brittany were laying down on the pool lounge chairs with drinks in their hands.

"There you are." Joelle said, smiling at Crosby.

"How are you ladies doing out here?" He asked, sitting down next to Joelle.

"Great. Where have you been?" Joelle asked.

"Inside talking to Kendra." He said, not wanting to lie to her.

"About what?" She asked.

"The wedding." He said, taking a sip of his drink. He then leaned back against Joelle and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wait until you see her dress Crosby. It's gorgeous." Joelle said, smiling at him. "She makes a gorgeous bride."

"I want to get married." Brittany said, looking up at the stars.

"You will, just have to find the right guy."

"There is no such thing. They are all taken, or gay." Brittany said, smiling over at Joelle.

"Too bad Crosby here doesn't have a brother, huh?" Joelle said, smiling. "I could introduce you to some crabbing guys."

Brittany laughed.

"I would hate not being able to see him all the time. I don't know how you two do it. But it's your lifestyle. I, personally, can't handle it."

Joelle nodded. She understood. King Crab season was going to be the first season that they would officially be together and not see each other for a long period of time, and just the thought of it gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she pushed the feeling away, just enjoying the moment that they were in at that moment.

"You guys are staying here at the house, aren't you?" Brittany asked them.

"Yeah. How far away do you live from here?"

"No far at all." Brittany said. "Which is nice."

Joelle nodded, finishing off the crown and coke she had.

"Dinner is ready!" Kendra yelled from the house.

"That means I have to get up?" Joelle asked, making a face. "I'm so comfy."

"I agree." Crosby said.

"But the food smells delicious. Lord knows I don't get many home cooked meals."

"With your fast food and instant meals, I'm surprised that you get any kind of decent nutrition in you." Crosby said, standing up.

"I always wondered how you fed yourself! Joelle, you need cooking lessons." Brittany joked.

"I just need someone to cook for me. That would be nice. And that's why I keep Crosby around."

"Oh, so the truth comes out?" He asked, laughing.  
"I'm surprised that you were surprised by it." Joelle said, smiling at him.

Once inside, they sat down at the dinner table and toasted to Kendra and Hank's wedding.

The next few days were busy for Joelle, since she was the Maid of Honor, she wants to make sure that she helped Kendra as much as possible with everything. The night before the wedding, everyone met up for dinner. Joelle and Crosby sat across from Kendra and Hank for the dinner. Everyone was having a great time eating and drinking, and chatting about the next days activities. Crosby kept getting looks across the table from Kendra and Hank both, but he tried his best to ignore them.

"So, anything new in your life?" Kendra asked Joelle, fishing for information.

"Um, no?" She asked, giving her friend a new look.

Kendra looked over at Crosby and gave him a look.

"We are here for such a special occasion." Crosby said, holding up his drink.

"Do it." Kendra mouthed to him, and then smiled when Joelle looked back in her direction.

Crosby shook his head, taking a deep breath. He was nervous. He didn't know the people there very well, besides Joelle, Brittany, Kendra and Hank. Then again, he figured if it was just him and her alone, he would be more nervous than he was at that point. At least there, with everyone with them, there were a couple people cheering him on.

He put his arm around Joelle, and she turned and smiled at him, kissing him gently.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked, smiling at her.

"I love you too." She said, smiling back at him, then turned to her drink to take a sip.

He noticed the looks that Kendra was giving him again, and he, just looked away from her. She then kicked him under the table, which made him jump, half due to not expecting her to do it.

"Kendra, what are you doing?" Joelle asked, realizing what she did.

"Nothing." She said, putting on her fake smile.

Joelle gave her friend a weird look, then realized that Crosby was setting something in front of her. She looked down to see a box sitting in front of her.

"What's this?" She asked, looking over at Crosby.

"Just a little something." He said. "Open it."

Joelle gave him a look, then slowly reached for the box. She realized that everyone was watching her at that point, which made her feel a little uneasy. She slowly opened the box and it revealed the engagement ring. Her mouth dropped open, realizing at that point what was happening.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, smiling at her.

Joelle, not able to speak, just stared at the ring with tears in her eyes.

"Well?" Kendra and Patti said at the same time, smiles across their faces.

Joelle looked over at Crosby, and all she could do was nod. She couldn't get a word to come out at that point, she was in so much shock. She kissed him, crying.

"I can't believe you're speechless! You're never speechless! You always have something to say!" Kendra yelled to her friend.

Joelle laughed through her tears, and Crosby, whose hands were shaking, put the ring on her finger.

The group cheering.

"Now we have to take another celebratory shot!" Kendra yelled.

"You can't drink!" Joelle yelled, finally able to talk again.

"Doesn't mean I can't watch you drink!"

Joelle laughed, lacing her fingers with Crosby's, kissing him again. He wiped away tears that were falling down her cheek, and she just smiled.

"It's about time you did it." Hank said, shaking Crosby's hand.

"You knew?" Joelle asked, looking over at him.

"We've been trying to talk him into asking you all week." Kendra stated, smiling.

"Who else knows?" Joelle asked, looking over at Crosby.

"Your whole family knows." He said, smiling at her.

"I can't believe you want to be in my crazy ass family." Joelle said, laughing. "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into."

"Edgar said pretty much the same exact thing." He said, laughing.

"Yeah, I would say he is wise for warning you, but he may take that and get a big head. He already thinks too highly of himself." She joked. "But thank you."

"For what?" He asked, smiling at her.

"I know my uncles really appreciated you going to them first. You actually ended up saving yourself a lot of grief by going to them first. Thank you."

He responded by kissing her.

The wedding the next day was filled with fun, laughter and dancing. Joelle couldn't be happier at that moment in time, and she just wanted to celebrate. When they got back home to Seattle, and Edgar and Norman had made it back to town from salmon tendering, Joelle's family took them out to dinner to celebrate. Crosby's family even flew in for the special celebration, which made the celebration even better in Joelle's eyes. It was the first time that her family had truly hung out with his family. When they arrived up in Dutch Harbor, they were greeted by all of their friends at the Elbow Room for a huge party before heading out to start fishing. Josh had even showed up, and seemed genially happy for Joelle, which was the first time since the whole situation had happened. Joelle was on cloud nine, and she couldn't be more than thrilled to start her life with Crosby.

The End…or is it?

* * *

There ya' have it. PLEASE tell me what you think!!! Love any and all comments!!! :)


	18. Sequel

Just wanted to give everyone an update on the fact that I now have the sequel to this story started. It is called "Praying for a Miracle". It is the 2nd chapter to the lives of Joelle and Crosby.

This story was definitely a favorite of mine to write, and I have had the idea in my head churning and brewing since writing this story, so I thought it was defintiely time to write it out.

Hope you all enjoy it! :)

Thanks!


End file.
